


Down under

by Cortez14



Category: Resident evil extinction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortez14/pseuds/Cortez14
Summary: This takes place where Alice stumbles upon Claire's convoy. Will both women get along or go there separate familiar ways.Find out. Major AU but follows some of the story line.I suck at writing or actually saying feelings but hopefully it's enough to make sense.





	1. Alice and balto

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if u liked it plz.

It had been a long day for Alice and the sun was taking some toll on her, do to the t-virus in her system it help somewhat. Her only companion was a black fured four legged creature-a dog named balto. Although Alice had thought of other names for the male dog but none of them seemed to fit. So she sticked with it.

The sun was sinking in the beautiful orange and yellow shaded shattered clouds. It was only minutes away from being surround by dark. Alice and balto where currently cruising the motorcycle. As usual Alice at the front and balto at the back. If it wasn't for what Alice thought was a basket for dogs it would had been hard for the dog to ride with. 

Months ago she had no problem fitting stuff on the motorcycle because the Doberman pitcher was just a small and what Alice assumed the puppy to be a mouth and a few weeks old. He could fit just right in the metal white colored basket and still place supplies in it.

If it wasn't a hassle ago it was a hassle now do to her companion growing and growing fast. Of course Alice thought about the consequences that would come with traveling with puppy but she didn't have the heart to leave a puppy all alone. She found that funny because she was sure she didn't have a heart not after what she had done, Four years.

After escaping the facility along with the help of Carlos, Jill, and LJ and Angie along with the ride. Though she had made it through out of it on her own she still needed assistance from her friends to fully escape. 

All five tried to live as civil as can be but all knew deep down that it would never be the same or safe and certainly any less worse when umbrella tracked down Alice. It had been two months since Alice escaped out of the facility only to be captured again.

Alice had been caught and controlled by umbrella for only a few minutes but in those short minutes before her was - destruction. When alice was under control by Isaacs he had ordered Alice to stand down once she coldly killed Angie one single bullet to the head sent Angie to the floor and soon to be with her father.

Alice watched as she saw her fall and hit the ground one single tear fell down her cheek at the scene before her. Her mind was fighting to stop before she could put another bullet in Carlos's head. Her mind was roaming free but her body was locked and loaded ready for order. 

When she was at the verge of shooting Carlos only then did she break free. She then turned the gun to the closest agent and bullets went flying out in any direction agents where standing. Carlos and the rest some how escaped out of their zip ties and started fighting along with her until only two helicopters fired up and left along with Dr Issacs. 

When the helicopters weren't in sight Alice turned to a gun being place on her forehead she could feel the pressure that was being pressed on as the one behind it was furious. Jill stood before Alice telling her what she had just done. Ready to pull the trigger.

Though Alice was pretty sure Jill would do it and would understand if she did. Alice deserved it. Carlos stepped in and separated Jill from Alice. Reasoning with Jill was difficult but the closeness she had with Angie was to be mentioned in order for Jill to stand down.

Alice felt similar to a monster if she wasn't one yet she would be if she stayed. She cared to much about what happens to the rest even though the now trio had a doubt after processing what they had just watched. Alice's only solution was to leave. She couldn't go back or bring angie back to life. 

Carlos was the one to ask her to stay but would understand if she did the opposite knowing he would do the same in her situation. Carlos and LJ said there goodbyes to Alice while Jill said nothing still holding Angie's dead body on her. 

Alice knew Jill had been right to act on reality. Controlled or not, Alice was to blame and no one else. She did the harm with her own bear hands. Alice was the one who put them in danger and would keep on doing it if she stayed.

Alice didn't take anything but her weapons. Alice gave the last glace she could have the courage to do so and silently whispered her apologies to Angie as she left.

She was never one not letting it go in another life but this--this was something not even if one day she decides to forget about it she was pretty sure this guilt was the main thing that was going to stay forever.

Alice slowed down as a small gas station came to view. She wasn't sure if it was raided with undead but would walk though in it otherwise. But that would leave balto to be bitten if not by her side most of the time. She stopped a few feet away just across the road.

Alice parked the bike behind a big boulder, sliding off it along with balto on the right side of her looking at the lower part, only because he was short compared to his human. Alice positioned her crossbow on top of the big rock. She peaked through the scope and saw nothing but wasn't convinced. That's when balto came in.

Alice gave a firm order to balto. "Speak" Alice said loud enough for the dog to her and obey. At the third bark he let out. Only two undead managed to push the store door open and scatter left and right to find where the sound came from.

Alice slid the arrow in place aiming straight on to the undeads skull. Making it tilt a bit before landing in its back. The second undead turned slightly before Alice shot it. Both where down blood splattered on the hot sand.

There was still one more stuck inside the store. Good thing Alice had managed to keep most of her arrows. She stayed there until the third walking corpse stepped out. When it did Alice immediately shot it pinning it on a close by container behind him.

"Alright it should be empty" Alice told the dog putting her fingerless glove above her eyes to shield them from the sun heading down, since the sunset was faceing her.

Alice grabbed the handles of the motorcycle and pushed it across the road and into the gas station just out front of the dusty store. Balto who had been behind her smelled the air before putting his guard down on the enemies. 

Alice put the stand down of the motorcycle next fuel tanks. She grabbed the pump and pumped it as if she would find gas just streaming out of it. She huffed as she put it back amd then realized why she had done that, it's not like the store owner would come and make a fuss about it before she had the chance to leave. 

Things where different, the why she lived know was just it. There was no one to tell her anything and even if there was she wouldn't allow it. She could do want she wanted but right that case didn't work any more. She wasn't human so what would a non human do. Try to make amends with the world she helped destroy.

Alice believes that no one besides she and balto where the only ones left to run in this rotting world. Though she hoped the others would still be fighting and keeping each other's back. It was a long shot to think that they are still making it. It had been four years ago that Alice last saw them.

Upon finding survivors she had some luck she would help if in trouble and then later leave without anyone knowing. She had no reason to stay and never found one or didn't want to find one. She belonged to an all powerful corporation and soon be tracked and would put another group in danger. 

She stood isolated for so long she lost most of her emotions not that before the apocalypse she had many. She had coped with being alone, she wasent sure why she enjoyed it but it made her mind go at ease. Until thinking became to much she stoped thinking and focused on another tasked.

Even though Alice had no doubt there were no more she knew better than to trust so easily. Some where smart but not smart enough well depending on what kind person they were attacking.

Alice walked with her pistol in her hand positioned at the store door. She kicked it in without much force. She took her time checking around while balto wanted outside. There was a broken window it gave Alice access to balto in time to avoid the dog being bitten.

Nowhere was safe true but it didn't mean it wouldn't be save for a few hours. Alice stalked around the register counter, after hearing a jar half filled with coins she had to inspect. She only got half of the way around before crows came out flapping the wings at Alice's face.

Alice toopled over a bit but didn't fall she had covered her face from their visous claws. Alice looked after the crows getting out. At turned her head a bit to look at the window and saw balto already on his feet noticing the flock of crows flying away above him. 

Alice turned back to what she was doing and found that there wasent really much to search for. There was just one other door that was closed, and finding things closed was intriguing to Alice. She thought about it before Her curiosity got the best of her. Though this wasent about curiosity anymore it was safety combined.

She stayed a moment to listen, nothing and then went to open it, there was nothing in particular she wanted to find but, to her luck which didn't happen much, alice was surprised when she saw five can foods and two of them appeared to be dog food.

Balto was outside taking care of things ears perked up senses highted just in case of a far intruder. He had already peed on one of the station as to let anyone trasspass them know that that was his territory. Balto was getting a bit worried, Alice didn't usually take this long in a in and out mission. He took his guard of and went to the shop.

As he entered he watched as Alice turned with one specific can for a very special dog. "Guess we are lucky today day boy" she expected to hear her voice a bit more excitedly but wasn't it was like she were threatening the dog. She could care less what she sounded like right now she needed to get food into balto.

Balto hadn't eaten for about three days though Alice knowing him since he was a little pup, knew how the dog became stubborn when his needs became first and then his owner. Much like Alice had always been with him. They were perfect for each other both stubborn, like there loneliness, and protect each other even though Alice was more capable.

The dog would have reacted in an okay we got food but he hadn't eaten in a few days and he was in no position to be stubborn. He simply waggled his tale and stuck out his tongue sitting some what patiently.

Alice quickly made a small campfire with a few cardboard boxes she found inside before it turned dark. She pulled her sleeping supplies out of her old green backpack and set them in the warm sand. 

She sat kriscross on her sleeping bag to let balto joint her at her feet. The cans already had the handle to open it easily. She pulled it up to reveal fruit peach to be exact.

Next she opened balto's dinner for the day after plopping her can on the ground. On like the other one this didn't have a handle so she pulled out her knife and jabbed it in. Alice smelled it to make sure it was edible for the dog to it. It was and cut a medium size hole in to the aluminum can. 

Alice grabbed a close by unburned cardboard box and ripped a piece so it would be used as a plate for the dog. Alice and balto ate in silence looking up at the stars. It was a good choice to rest here for the night for the dogs sake. Even though that balto didn't show his weakness another thing Tharp have in common Alice knew he had it.

It amused Alice to think she and balto were like one another. Yet alice was afraid they were to similar and just like her would actually die for one another. Losing him wouldn't be an option. To most people dogs mean just a pet but to Alice dogs will always be a best friend, family and a parter, one very special dog.

Now that Alice thinks of it the name does suit the dog it gives him off as bold, brave, protective. had an image of what would it be like if she hadn't found balto in the same house she found the motorcycle. With balto along with the ride it was less lonely, not that Alice's didn't enjoy it ,but it felt nice to have someone with you.

 

Even though they didn't talk.

Sleep came to here around 1am, mostly because she couldn't rest. She layed down after the meal so both could get comfortable. Though she knew she wouldn't get sleep at all. Sleep had always been a problem before the apocalypse but she would eventually sleep. Now she was scared to fall asleep. The nightmares had started years ago and were slowly getting worse. Waking up sweating to screaming in her sleep. For other people it was just to much to carry on for so long They searched for help but for Alice there was none.

Alice couldn't take all the credit as for much the t-virus had part of it, though she had no doubt in mind she would survive till the end. Alice knew everyone died at there moment but the thing is that she isn't like everyone. She was a monster a killing machine, a murderer or even at fault to what happened to the world. She was there she should have stopped.  
Only if she had been stronger.

Alice thoughts ran threw her mind like wild fire and soon became to much and decided that she should get some sleep. If it didn't come than she would try. But not before doing something comfortable and familiar.

The glow of the stars up in the dark sky iluminated baltos sleeping form he was layed out next to Alice using her stomach as his pillow. She petted the very much sleepy dog as he was snoring. His fur grazing inside her palm, his fur was getting long and soon to be cut down. Nothing her kurkis swords couldn't fix. But for know she had to try and get some rest not that she would need it.


	2. Survivors

_"Alice don't do it" Carlos was desperately trying to get for Alice to put the gun down. His orders to her didn't work as dr issac pressured her to do the opposite._

_alice was in the fight of mind and body which to her felt like being paralyzed similar to a puppet. She needed to break out of hold before she did something she would never forgive herself for. "Alice" Carlos tried again._

_Alice couldn't fight it, the more she tried to get out. It was like she was feeding it power feeding what she was supposed be. The_ plea _in Angie's eyes spoke everything Alice was afraid to let her speak them before. Don't be afraid Alice! It's ok! It wasent your fault! Angie's words hanged in her head and sent a crack in Alice's heart, her heart was ripping, shattering and the pounding was going wild._

  _Although Alice was standing firmly and resembled a cold person stance ready to kill Angie looked into her eyes trying to get communication from them. Somewhere in alice, Angie was sure she was trapped there but the force controlling wouldn't let her break free.  Her eyes were the key but it's seemed as the key didn't work. "I forgive you  al-" Angie smiled and left her last word unsaid but managed to get out the words that mattered._

  _Alice saw the bullet penetrate into Angie's skull leaving her to fall on the cold concrete while she landed laying on her back with her eyes open. Alice wanted to scream but couldn't she wanted to turn the gun and kill issacs but couldn't._

_"So young and strong...and, yet this world got the best of her" dr issacs spoke as he walked around Alice picking up alock of blond hair and then dropped it once he came face to face with her. "So sorry things had to end this way, but things end no matter how hard you try to survive"._

_Alice wanted to do more than just stare and listen. She was growing angry with each word he formed. That was not helping for her to get out of the dr's control yet it could be the only way out._

_"Come on Alice. You actually care for these humans. There weak and fragile you really thought they would make it this far". The more he kept talking the more Alice was bound to escape._

_Issacs laughed spreading her hands on eaither side of him happily. "Please Alice" he shouted after taking a few steps back and spinned once like he was announcing something great. He then slid back in front of her this time inches from her face."you are a machine, you where built for this kind of evil". He smiled dangerously._

  _Alice wanted to do nothing more than to rip his head off and send into space. she watched intensively as she was brought to the sight of Carlos, LJ and Jill being forced to knelt down a few feet away from her. All three guns at their heads.  "What cat got your tongue" Issas joked with a grin. "I'll give you what you've been battling for" He turned  his head to the side to one of his minions. "Level her strength to zero". He whispered._

_Issacs went to walked behind Alice and put his hands on her shoulders. His mouth close to her ear. Alice could practically hear his words without even speaking them._ _"freedom is it not?"_

_In that moment Alice felt weakened, her knees became weak and went to land on them but out of quickly reacting she put her arms out front so she could not fully hit the floor. She stayed on her palms looking up at issacs crouching right in front of her._

_"Let the game began" he aggressively said as he got something out of his lab coat pocket. Issacs revealed the t-virus sample in one hand and reached up to grab the shot gun, as it was offered to him by one of his minions._

_"Alice you my wonderful creation, must pick who dies and who lives" each word that he said struck her like lighting like it did on a stormy day. Not this please not this! She pleaded in her head. She had no strength to fight back not mentally nor physically do to issacs not so whispered order._

_"Pick one" how could Alice pick when she would decide on what dr issac made her do. "Ok, so it's not the t-virus is it because you wouldn't want to be replaced as my new protecter, know would you?" he was mostly talking to himself._

_"Then the shotgun it is" he told her getting up and giving the computer man a order. "Samuel turn it up" he told the now named helper Alice hadn't noticed._

_Alice quickly regained her strength back and jumped on her feet. Issacs handed her the weapon he chose and ordered Alice to shoot one of them. "Maybe you should pick that one" he pointed at LJ._

_LJ for the first time in minutes spoke up "That one has a name. Bill nyne looking mother fucker" he let the slang word hang for two seconds before his breath was robbed by a kick to the stomach. LJ was hit so hard it was in possible to not fall on his side. The minion pulled him up so Issacs could continue._

_Issacs ingnored the comment and pointed to Jill. "Perhaps this very pretty little lady" Jill had been crying, that was obvious and that had to be announced. Issacs noticed Jill was looking over at the lifeless body that belong to Angie to his right side, behind him. Issacs followed her gaze._

_"Aww. Oh! No you cared for her to, how disappointing" He slowly told her. Bending his knees to be able to crouch in front of her. "Did you ever not think you would lose her? She was a girl with intelligence yes...but was worthless to be taken care of" Jill looked up after those words but kept quiet. "Now I believe you have had this thought once before haven't you my dear, Jill Valentine" Jill looked into issacs eyes before she spit in his face._

_Issacs scooted Jill's spit on his face on the floor (splat) he didn't appear to be angry. "never" she spoke loudly. "Son of a bitch, you don't get to talk about her" Jill knew what was coming but was stoped by the doctor._

_"No" he simply calmly said holding his hand up to indicate to wait when one of his soldiers almost injured her. "Your right, who Iam i to talk about her. If she were still here I bet my words would have destroyed her, like it proven to be getting to you." He nodded "words can hurt...a lot" He slowly got up, walking back to Alice. "But you know what hurts more" he fired one single shot to Jill's head finishing the rest of his unsaid words._

_Suddenly everything went dark as Alice tried to control her breathing "Jill" she shouted but saw everyone fade into the darkness that now surrounded her. She listened for any sounds and nothing but then found the sound of wining and and barking, not from a human but from a dog. Balto._

 Alice woke up to a start and automatically her pistol went to her hand pointing it at the target. Alice was surprised and felt a bit of a sting in her heart, watching the scene before her.


	3. Survivors part 2

Balto stood not far off Alice's sight. Once Alice registered what was happening she wasent aware of the smell until it hit her nostrils- undead.

A group of undead managed to make their way into her camping site. Alice was about to start shooting off heads when she out of nowhere felt more weight on her back and recognized the sounds of grumbuling and a few hisses as it went straight to try and bite Alice's neck. 

The undead only got inches away from Alice's neck before Alice's right hand made it to the back of the undead's shirt and yanked it. While she yanked she flipped over along with him hovering over it. She put up the pistol and shot it right between the eyes, before he became more touchy.

Waiting to kill the undead was a stupid idea. Alice knew that once she ever started fighting them. Most of the people she had lost were fest on, do to the lack of decision weather or not to fire. It was hard but it had to be done. They weren't human any more.

Alice stood up as soon as she shot it and not far along was balto still barking at the almost here hord. Balto seemed to have been warning her since she was in deep sleep. When she was sure that the dog was in no danger she rapidly got her things and dropped them on the bike.

It was still dark maybe about 3am or so. She checked her watch and her estimated guess was right by just three more before it did became 3.

"It's time to leave" she told balto finishing with the last of her supplies. She grabbed her kurkis swords putting them into her back holders. The pistol still in her hand just in case one desided to pop up again.

Balto barked until he heard his master calling. The dog was being protective of her even though she was packed and ready to go. He heard her shout. This time it wasn't in a worry tone more like a firm harshly word. "Balto! Get your ass on here! Now!" She shouted making balto retreat from what was useless of doing anyways.

Once the dog was on she kicked up the stand and twisted the handles to full on speed as to the minutes away undead where getting closer. As The motorcycle's tires rolling in the sand some grains of it flew in the air actually leaving the undead in the dust.

Once they were on the road, Alice kept thinking what her dream had meant and why she still kept on dreaming it. The nightmare played over and over again. It always ended in the same scenario Jill getting shot. 

She shook her head as if trying to not think of it anymore. It's always gonna be the same shit over and over again. She thinks, thinking gets to bad, she loses control, hates herself and goes back to remembering her other memories. That make her want to killl herself just to get it over with.

But the pride inside her heart and the desire she had to save the world somewhat, wouldn't let her do it. Though all of that was true there was one thing she wanted to complete the most and why she ever wanted to see another day, rarely. Revenge, to get back at umbrella and dr Issacs for expiramneting on her making her into a freak and revenge played a big role of it all, and knowing herself she wouldn't let it go.

Not going down that easily without a fight. 

She never thought she had a reason to keep going but there was always a voice inside her head saying 'not like this'. Know she had a purpose even though it lead her to a very dark place but knew either way she chose she would still end up with it. This was her purpose to find umbrella and kill who ever was responsible for creating what she has become and still continues to develop.

She had made it her job to kill the undead and track umbrella if seen on sight. Giveing them a sneak attack was good yet the worst thing to do. Since Issacs knew when Alice always coming, but since they hardly found her she was safe for now. Well just if the undead don't come lurching twords her.

Three hours on the road to nowhere. The road was dry sand dunes on the sand where getting bigger as she rode down the road. Alice kept on driving as she heard balto loosing breath the sun was coming up again and he was getting hot fast do to his current fur status and soon would want water. 

For a Doberman pitcher he grew a lot of hair for the past few mouths, maybe it was beacuse he didn't fully get his nutrients like he was supposed to. He ate human food, rarely dog food. It must of somehow messed up his function as being a dog and some other type. Or maybe he was mixed but with out the resemblance of another breed.

The bad news is that along the hour drive she had givien him water. The bottle was now empty and soon she had to find some other kind of liquid if not water. But this was the desert they weren't many stores or houses. Where in this dried up place would she find water. All she could do now was drive. 

The heat was beating at her and the cries of balto were irritating her he had been whining for about ten minutes or so in total before Alice told him to stop or shut up. Balto was still going at it and it became unbearable. She stoped the motorcycle the tires screeching and leaving skid marks as it slid into a full stop. "BALTO! I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" She shouted anger boiling with in her and the heat made it worse.

She turned her head around to see the dog after turing off the engine, literally in the middle of nowhere. "Iam trying to find a place so I can get you water, ok" she said softly after looking at the upset dog. She rarely lost it but right now she had no time to keep it down as all went through her mind. 

"Just hold on for a few more hours" she said knowing that she may never find somewhere safe to rest along the rode. She turned back and rode off again. 

She turned her radio placed on top of the gas chamber. She tuned in on the broadcasts, listening for any survivors. She changed the channel every time she heard the annoying sound of (ccccriiishshshs) losing single sound.

She kept flipping through it but found nothing and only when, when she decided to give up she picks up a sound. A British mans voice stormed through the radio Alice stoped for the second time. "Hello is anybody out there. This is Claire's convoy. We have food and water-" balto put his paws on top of Alice's shoulder to search for that was making the noise and the word water.

"We don't have a current location but if your in a desert em..um Nevada desert we are not far from Randy's gas station" he corrected. "We are about 3 miles to be exact from Randy's just go straight and you'll meet up with us.

Alice knew what gas station he was talking about she was just there a few hours ago. I guess it's another lucky omen. "Its march seventeen. I don't know how long we're staying but we'll wait for any signal" he announced. Alice made good use of her hands and went to reach for the outside pocket of her coat grabbing a small calendar. The transmission was only two days ago. 

She had grabbed a calendar to remind her what day and what year it was. Alice marked the days off day by day to keep track. It's ridicules to keep a calendar but would come in handy.

"Does any one copy this is Claire's convoy, we need help but would help you if need it. Hello? Is any body out there we-" he said changing what he had first said and then the signal died down Alice got out her map and checked for any misleading somewhat confusing directions, but who could've blamed him the world is trash.

The man had said everything right about the directions of Claire's convoy. It was just down this road. Alice had a doubt going since he did mention a convoy, it must be a big group and being in a group wasn't her thing. Then her memerois struck her of her last group of people. She didn't want to do it again she didn't want to risk anybody else's life but, balto was starting to lose his cool.

Yet Alice thought of ways to unravel her worry for the new found survivors and decided that she would help and then be on her way. Just for balto's sake.


	4. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long it will be but I just keep on going as long as I have creative ideas. And trust me I have a lot.

Two days ago.

"Kmart have you seen Mickie?" Claire asked the young teenage blond girl. Claire had been meaning tell him to send information out into the world, so they would either give help or receive some. 

It had been Days since Mickie had been working on how to get the aid out there with a radio transmitter. She figured if people where still out there and she still had some humanity with her she would help. 

Even before the apocalypse she enjoyed helping people weather it was helping an elderly cross the street or helping fellow citizens in her city find directions to anywhere. She enjoyed her city and that is a lot coming from her. Claire didn't normally do these things cause she felt the need to she did it beacuse she wanted to.

There where times Claire would loose her temper and just reck everything near by. She had gotten into the habbit of breaking things within reach, mostly glass stuff. She didn't enjoy it but it was what she felt at the moment of doing so.

Now that the world came to an end she had sustained herself together. Being a leader for these people in the convoy was her life now and even though she sometimes may want to just leave she couldn't. 

Leaving these people especially Kmart the only other person she found calmness at her presence besides being alone, would just get her to hate herself and would mean that everything her dad taught her to be would be useless. 

Claire was fair, grateful, humble and a bunch of more things but boy could she kill someone with just a stare. Claire was sweet but the girl was hard as nails when she wanted to be or just became it in outer defense. 

Thanks to her brother's combat training he received from a force team he would never reveal the name to and joined, Claire got a decent amount of that skill to go along with her beautiful features. From time to time Claire would think her brother was surviving this hell but, wasn't convinced since it had been years since she last saw him.

She didn't normally show how she felt or talked to anyone besides Kmart. Claire knew that being alone scared her, all this time she was always surrounded by people who loved her or respected her and having that be taken away day by day would just be devastating. 

Now that she became attached to the blonde Claire wouldn't know what to do if the girl would someday not be with her or maybe she would loose her ability to lead inoccent people to safety even though she had doubt that there was one.

Claire and the rest knew there was no safe place anymore, and it hurt her to say these things with out emotions, just flat out like a leader would do. Claire believes in truth weather it's good or bad it still has to come out. Tellling her people the truth made her feel even more at power. Of course she hid personal stuff to herself. The redhead needed for her people to see what is real and what they thought was real. Even though it hurt from time to time but knew not to get high expectations for their safety.

A leader wasent to show weakness Claire showed none. Leaders were supposed to be brave, confident, willing to do anything in the heart to protect probably the last survivors there were. There were times when Claire broke down in the middle of the night crying all alone. She had kept it that way, no way in hell she was getting caught crying in front of everyone so she waited until it was night and was sure everybody was sleeping.

But being a leader was never easy yet she enjoyed some of it when it didn't involve watching her people breakdown after a member was infected. This is what life has become now, it was either kill or be eaten. 

Claire would had never thought that the world would end like this, then again who would. Hope was the only thing that drives her to keep going no matter how hard it was or how in the hell she was going to make a place worth being safe even if it was just for a while.

"Yeah, I was just with him he's in the van" Kmart informed her knowing exactly where he was since she went to go see him a few minutes ago.

Claire nodded and the blonde took it as a thank you. It wasn't hard for Claire to say thank you, she just forgot when she was annoyed or frustrated. Kmart didn't mind as long as she heard it anytime soon. She understood she was a busy person with taking care of her and the rest of the convoy.

If she were to be leader she didn't think she make it in a week with so much death around them. Kmart smiled and then took off leaving Claire to stand in place in the hot dessert sand. Claire watched as Kmart left into the hotel probably with Carlos. Claire always wanted to know where the blonde was at all times. There was danger everywhere and looking for her would become easy if she knew where she was.

Kmart went into the hotel to look for Carlos, who had been helping her how to use a gun. Though Kmart would have loved it if it was Claire but knew that the redhead had no time. But either way she was happy it was Carlos, she could take what she could get.

"Anything?" Claire jumped in the back van open doors. Immediately seeing Mickie sitting on a chair getting something to work.

"Oh hey Claire....actually" he stumbled out of his seat to bend down under the desk he had installed for the computer and other gear to be placed. He flicked on the switch to give him power to turn on the radio. Then went back up to sit in his chair.

Claire knelt down on one knee using her arm to balance herself on her bent leg. She listened to Mickie as he spoke nerd stuff, typing god knows what. Claire was glad she wasn't in technology duty. She would have failed hard.

"Ok so, this should be working right...about...now" he said taking a deep breath and the out. He connected a blue cable to the back of the radio transmitter and the led red light shined up. He placed the device on the desk and watched as it blinked waiting until it turned to a still green.

Claire watched the device blink for what it felt like hours. That where actually just ten minutes that had past. She wasn't a patient person but would fight against it knowing it did nothing to solve the situation. She got up getting tired of the stance she was in and moved to sit at the open back doors promping her right leg on the edge of the back bumper. Using her right hand to carry her head as she waited.

It was starting to get dark the sun was coming down slower than ever but it did it so gracefully.

Claire sometimes wondered if she was dreaming every time she looked at the beautiful sunset. The sunset appeared so gorgeous. The clouds would move in the same direction, reminding her self she could go in another direction if she wanted to.

The sun losing its hotness somewhat making Claire feel like it was a warm blanket wrapped around her. Claire if asked about it would never admit it that the sunset was her safe place.

Maybe it was silly to think like that but it's what she felt, and would feel no different regardless of anyone ever finding out. It wasn't the worst, everybody had a thing that made them feel safe even when there mind felt the opposite.

It was like the body, your heart maybe, just instantly knew it was safe in the thing's presence and the mind would just try to tear it down and drag you back into the hell hole you've been through.

Claire remembered a kid in her convoy telling her that if she ever wished to have a superpower what would it be and why. She hadn't aswered than because she didn't know and thought that it was stupid to wish.

Wishing was for the weak it was just a cover up for being lazy and not going for what you really want. Claire had learned that at a very young age and kept with it until now. Just this once she wishes she could fly just to see how the clouds feel or how the air perfectly feels free on her skin or what was left of the world. Just a small little of freedom is what she itched for.

To Claire flying was freedom and there's nothing else Claire loved besides the rarely smoke now a days. She just felt at peace in her fusterated times just watching as the sun dropped down. Painfully wishing she were up there just cruising freely. 

"Claire! Claire-" Mickie called out to the redhead sitting looking at the sky than the sitting woman.

Mickie had been talking to her for about ten minutes, maybe more until he found out she was in deep thought after not answering his question.

"Claire!" He called out again this time louder than before. 

Claire hadn't heard Mickie talk since he first started and this was why Claire couldn't and shouldn't go deep in her emotions, no matter how she felt. At the third call of her name she touched the gun's handle from her holster but not bringing it up. She did it out of briefly not knowing what was happening. She had blocked everything for a moment just to think about the sunset.

"Yes!" She answers a little to loud Mickie was sure he heard a echo run through the van. When Claire had noticed it was pronounced to loud she apologized. "Sorry, what did it work?" she asked to a staring Mickie.

"Umm...are you okay?" He asked. Claire had been distracted for a few days since they made it here. first it happened at there meeting yesterday Mickie noticed that she hadent said much and today was the same thing she cut off from everything and that wasn't like the leader. Claire was focused, consintrated but she was very distracted lately. 

Claire looked at him ready to lie and say she was fine but the still green LED light of the radio caught her attention. "Look" she got up and crossed the distance to the computer to take her crouching position again. 

Mickie slowly turned around after Claire told him to look. The radio transmitter was ready to recored there message and sent into the world. "Does it work?" Claire asked not really knowing what it does when the light goes green but it must be good.

"There's only one way to find out" he said grabbing the talkie attached to the radio and pressing the button, holding it. "Let's see if Carlos is as alertive as he says he is" Mickie smiled back when Claire did the same. He brought it to his mouth. "Carlos do you copy?" .

Carlos was teaching Kmart how to reload ammo. "Ok you take this" he said holding the bullet in his index finger and thumb. Then placed it in the clip and a few others. Just when the gun clicked after being set, Carlos heard radio sounds, at first he didn't know what it was saying and then heard everything, Carlos gave the loaded gun to Kmart and then stood up from his seat on the bed to go to the table linked with the wall in front of the bed a few feet away. 

 

Kmart left the gun on the bed having more interest in the man speaking on the other side of the radio but didn't move. Carlos fuirred his eyebrows in confusion at the sound of his name. He listened more until it was clear that Mickie was the one broadcasting. "Carlos can you hear me?"  
Mickie asked.

Carlos grabbed his talkie from his hip holster and bright it up to his mouth. "Loud and clear" he said smiling beacuse Mickie had finally got it to work and they soon would be working, helping other people or find some kind of safe haven for as long as they may survive.


	5. Ashes

Alice traveled for sometime probably a mile to her estimation. The heat was getting worse as it became seven in the morning. Little gadgets came in handy these days.

While on the rode Alice was convincing her self to leave. To just turn back and be somewhere else but there. She had no reason what's so ever to go there. It would be a waste of time, those people in the convoy would surely die with or without Alice.

Yet she had nowhere in particular to go though, so why would she not just help. Just help and leave was her thing. She did feel that she owed them help for the disaster she helped create. 

Once she's done she'll go back to her ways, traveling alone. Besides how hard could it be she had been alone for most of her life so why shouldn't she keep on doing it, balto was enough of company. A very very whiny company.

\-----------------------------

Kmart awoke to the sound claws tapping on the yellow hummers roof. She sat up almost to quickly. She turned to see that Claire was still asleep with her feet prompt on the dash bored. The bill of her hat covering her face slumped all the way in the passengers seat.

The back seat wasn't the best place to sleep but its Better than how Claire looks right now. Kmart could feel the sweat running down her temple it was early she knew that, but why does it always have to be in the morning.

She opened the door slowly and then moved to stand up on the side rail of the car putting her foot there to support her weight. She expected to see something right away but there wasn't. Must have just been the wind. Kmart was ready to turn around and get back in when she was faced with a screeching crow. She yelled jumping into the hummer closing the door. "Claire!" She shouted waking Claire up in an instant. 

Claire rapidly got up moving to the drivers seat and only having a sec to glance back at Kmart. "What". It sounded almost angry at being startled while she slept.

She put her hands on the wheel analysing crows up on the electricity wires staring down to them. She pulled out her wakie talkie. "Carlos" she breathed out. "Yeah, Claire I see them" Carlos answered Claire's unspoken question.

"Roll up the windows and stay quiet" Claire orderd over the talkie, chase, Otto, and Carlos did as told. They were each keeping a group of survivors within there sights.

Claire listened as the soft thumps of windows closing where no more. A crow stood foot on top of the hood. Claire immediately saw it and so did Kmart. Why would crows surround them? They sensed humans among them but didn't fly away. Why aren't they flying away?

"What's wrong with their eyes?" Kmart whispered to Claire right beside her. 

Claire brain clicked their eyes appeared red veiny even. Just like the ones of an undead human. "They had been feeding on infected flesh" she stated the obvious and felt stupid of not noticing when the crow first landed on the hood. She eyed the infected crow watching waiting.

Right now the best choice was to go but it was also a bad idea it was the only place from miles and miles away that they had luckily just found yesterday. They leave now maybe there won't be no where else to go for days. if they didn't attack why leave.

She thought about for a few more moments. Stay or leave where both horribale ideas but leaving would get them less dead. A screech echoed through her ears and then the sky turned dark due to the now very annoyed birds flying above. once she saw this she the decision was made.

"Fire it up, let's get out of here" she passed on to all the vehicle drivers through her walkie talkie. She turned on the engine and hit the accelerator the tires grabbing the heavy sand with them.

The sounds where getting louder but soon faded as the hummer drove away. So much for waiting Claire thought the crows were infected why wouldn't they not attack. At least there on there why out of here. 

"Claire!" Kmart yelled for the second time this morning. Claire looked to Kmart who was watching the scene they had left not one minute ago. She couldn't see what was behind her do to driving and then quickly looked at the side view mirror getting why Kmart yelled. 

The crows did attack and attacked violently breaking the bus's wide front window smacking into like some dolls being thrown onto a wall over and over.

"Damn it" she turned the hummer back to where they came from and grabbed the radio once again. "Mickie, Carlos, we need to evacuate the bus".

"You got it" Carlos said as he to headed back right behind Claire. 

The bus was in big trouble and that meant so were they. Claire knew that the teenager would follow no matter what Claire told her, but only because Claire had always tried to convince her when they were already in a situation. 

But this time it was before hand and Kmart has to listen this time. "Kmart, you need to stay in the car okay". She spoke softly but firmly. Just when the teenager was about to speak Claire spoke away. "K now is not the time to argue" Claire raised her voice and that got Kmart's attention.

Kmart tried again but hesitated before. "Claire" she whispered looking down at her hands.

"Please, Kmart. I don't have time to worry about you, people are going to die and if your in trouble I won't be able to get to you in time." Claire knew that Kmart knew this. Kmart looked at Claire for a moment before nodding.

"Okay" she whispered Claire turned to the teary girl, shocking her that the teen would agree. The teen looked up and gave a half smile to Claire. Claire nodded and stoped the hummer a little bit more than a few feet away from where Mickie and Carlos where helping unload the survivors.

Claire quicklly got out of the hummer and closed the door. Kmart scooted to the driver side and put her fingers through the little fence that covered the window. "Claire be careful" Kmart told her.

Claire looked up from loading her guns, at the teenager watching as a tear fell down her cheek. Claire touched kmarts fingers through the fence on the out side "will do" she smiled and ran off.

Mickie parked the van right behind the bus. Carlos connected a rail for easier steps to be taken from the bus to the van. Mickie got up on the back bumper shooting at the crows. While Carlos did the same on the other side. Claire urging for the survivors to move faster.

\-------------------------------------

Alice had driven for sometime but no sign of any survivors it was getting fusturating with balto having to wimmper all the way to where the convoy was suppose to be. The sun was fully up and that did not make balto any better to deal with.

Alice stoped again. The dog expected to be yelled at right away but was faced with a silent alice. Alice had her whole body turned to balto. Still sitting on the motorcycle her legs on the pavement keeping her balanced.

Alice reached over and grabbed him by either side of his head. "Just a few more minutes, balto and then you could eat and drink all you want once we get there, okay" she let go seeing that balto had gotten it together before continuing.

Alice turned around as before and proceeded to turn on the motorcycle. Just when she had her hand on twist the motorcycle shut off. "Wha-" Alice questioned. She pumped it and twisted it a few times before giving up and seeing that the gas chamber light was indicating that it was empty. "Shit" she cursed.

Balto jumped off feeling the hot pavement under his paws he watched Alice's movement and breathing. Her breath was growing deep her knuckles trying white from gripping the handles to hard. She was pissed, very pissed and balto could sense that very well.

Just when she about to loose it, a flock of black birds flew in line heading twords the ground a few sand dunes away and where there were birds there were people. Balto heard them just as easily as Alice did and since he was more desperate he ran that way.

\--------------------------------- 

"Come on go! Go! Go!" Was all Claire could say. Her attention was caught by a flock of crows heading her way. She ducked down making the survivors stop moving for just a sec. Claire shot the flock but didn't budge. They flew right passed her and threw off balnce one of the woman in the convoy. Claire as so did everybody else watched her being bickered to death and fast. "Come on" she yelled again. 

As cruel as Claire had reacted nor her or anybody here right now, couldn't do anthying. She was infected and Claire knew with just one bite it was enough to become an undead. There was no time to feel sorry.

\--------------------------------

"Balto!" Alice shouted running twords him. Balto was fast and that made Alice think that the dog was faking being weak all this time. "Get back here!" she tried again but the dog kept running. 

That made her furious boosting up her adrenaline as she ran through the hot heavy sand. She was going to kill balto for running away and for fake crying. She just hoped she would get to him before the infected crows would.

"Betty! Betty!" LJ shouted at Betty who was in the verge of exciting when a kid's form caught her eye the last person was the little boy afraid to even stand up hiding under one of bus's seat. Betty cradled the little boy in her arms and ran twords the back doors and into the van. 

Betty handed the kid to Claire and helped him up. LJ hugged Betty as hard as Betty did. "Those stinken basterds didn't bite you right" LJ asked her withdrawaling from her.

"No, no Iam fine" Betty replied both still looking at each other, with big smiles directly to one another.

Claire had watched everything but right know was not a good time to stop, it was to keep moving. She hopped into the van and called for them both " LJ!!! Come on let's go" she told them.

Betty looked over her shoulder at Otto being eaten giving him her thank you for sacrificing himself for her. LJ saw this but said nothing grabbing Betty from the arm and pulling her into the van, jumping right in with her.

\----------------------------------------

Kmart watched everything unravel, when her sight had attached to someone a man in the convoy was being followed by a pack of crows running towards the hummer. Without a second thought Kmart stepped out of the hummer and walked to the front of the hummer and fired. 

Kmart had disobeyed Claire orders but these were her people too. So why not help when no one but she was there. She fired and fired but it was to late for the man. He yelled and yelled until he died.

Kmart cried as she saw this putting her hand over her mouth to stop from sobbing out loud and attracting them to her. Blood was ozzoing from out his fresh cuts as the birds proceeded to continue. Kmart wasn't far from the drivers door she had left it opened when she got out.

She slowly retreated without looking over her shoulder and was caught by two very skinny dirty arms. Kmart managed to turn around and put her hands on his chest, she tried to push him back. But it was useless some how these undead got stronger out of hunger since they hadn't eaten for god knows how long.

Kmart tripped and fell down on her back, the undead falling on top of her. She put her forearm on his neck grabbing his bloody dry shirt, so he could not be able to bite her. She had dropped the gun at the undeads feet at being startled. It was the only thing she had to protect herself with and now she was gonna die.

\------------------------------------------------

Claire looked to Carlos "Go!" He said closing the doors. Claire didn't worry as she knew Carlos stayed to save the girl. Earlier before the little boy one the girls had crawled under the tralior getting away from the flock of birds.

\--------------------------------------------- 

The undead was about 80 pounds and that was still to much for Kmart to hold. She was sure she was gonna die and if she was gonna die why not give up and let him eat her. She closed her eyes and slowly released the hold on the undeads shirt. Just when Kmart was about to give up, those 80 pounds where quickly lifted off of her by something. Balto

Balto bit the undeads side stomach and pushed him against the hummer. At that Kmart scattered standing up moving a few feet back. She looked to the dog who watched the undead struggle to get up. When balto was sure he wouldn't get up rapidly he grabbed the gun beside him and ran to Kmart, giving it to her.

Kmart looked at the strange not infected dog as she thought when she first got sight of him. she grabbed the gun from out of his mouth and pointed it at the now standing undead walking to her. Balto barked multiple times as it came for them, letting her know that it was time to shoot it.

Kmart shot the undead right between the eyes splashing his brains on to the hummers drivers door. She looked at it for a moment before the dog barked again. She looked down at the dog and then followed his gaze. Some flock of birds had heard the shot gun and it was heading there way.

"Come on doggy...uh....what ever your name is" Kmart leaded the dog into the hummer quickly. And then closed the door watching as the crows piled up in a line diving straight into the front mirror. Kmart closed her eyes again bringing her hands over her eyes and laying on her side waiting for her death to happen but it never did.

The crows were burned in mid air and dropped on too the sand with a small thud. Kmart had calculated the time the birds where supposed to get here and confusingly got up. Where had the fire come from was beyond Kmart. Right know she needed to know if everybody else was okay. But decided to stay put before she would get even into more trouble with Claire then she did with the undead.

Balto looked out the window not even bothered by almost dieing twice this day. He knew he had the guts and knew that Alice was the one who set the fire well on fire. Kmart watched as A woman she hadn't seen before fall on the sand and Carlos jogging to her.

Balto began to scratch the door which only meant he wanted out of there. Kmart looked away and watched balto struggle to find the handle. Kmart didn't believe he'd find it but the dog seemed smart enough.

Balto found the door's handle and pulled it with his mouth jumping out of the hummer and ran off to what Kmart had been watching earlier. She watched as balto ran and called for him. "Hey, come back" Kmart also jumped out of the hummer and ran right behind balto a few feet away since he was a dog and they ran faster then humans.

\----------------------- 

Carlos tapped Alice's face a few times but she didn't respond. "Alice" he checked her pulse on her wrist she was still alive just unconscious. The power she just used must of drained her. He was about to hold her up when balto came in and stood over Alice's unconscious body growing and then barking.

Carlos backed away quickly getting up and went to reach for his gun. "Don't shoot... he's not infected" Kmart stopped in front of Carlos putting her hand on his shoulder. Carlos then retreated his hand from the gun and dropped his hand at his side.

Carlos eyed the dog carefully analyzing if balto was infected. He didn't seem to be, since he was not attacking, he was protecting Alice. "The dog must be her's" kmart looked at Carlos and then at balto who stopped barking but didn't move.

Kmart moved to balto and kneeled down before him. "It's okay, he wasn't gonna hurt her" she was about to touch him when Claire's voice rang through her ears. 

"Kmart get away from it. Now." Claire voice was high enough and with the gun in hand it was even worse. Balto began growling as Claire got closer and that made Kmart get up.

"It's okay Claire....he's not infected" Kmart put her hand on Claire outstretched hand on the verge of shooting Balto only then when she saw the woman under him did she put it down and understood why the dog was even being protective. Claire didn't say anything else and nodded at Kmart.

Kmart knelt down again "it's okay it's just Claire. She won't hurt you or her." Kmart reassured balto. Balto looked at her and then moved his head a little to his left to see Claire and Carlos both watching with arms folded over their chests.

He was more into watching Claire beacuse he sense something that didn't approve to him. Claire seemed stuck up or to serious and balto didn't like it one bit. Was it the fact that she held a gun or is it something else entirely different. 

When balto was sure he wasn't stupid enough to trust that they won't hurt his master, he slowly moved away from her and sat at her feet, waiting. Kmart smiled and moved to pet balto as Carlos came close and picked up the blonde. Balto got up and walked right behind him sniffing his intentions as he had did to Kmart.

Kmart did the same, walking beside Claire who knowing would not say anything until no one was around to hear her yell at Kmart. Claire mostly picked the arguments at night when she was sure everybody was sleeping. Kmart hated seeing Claire upset beacuse it made her feel guilty for not listening.

"Claire..." Kmart tried as they walked back to the camp where the rest of the convoy were spreated around either crying or sitting somewhere in the shade.

"Put her inside one of the motel's rooms" Claire hesitated to put anyone in there but, Carlos and LJ had assured her that it was safe, so why not. Claire didn't think the woman would have trouble since the fire show. Still she was a survivor but a very different person.

Carlos nodded and continued to go a head of them passing the crowd and into the hotel. He would later talk with Claire about Alice since he knew everybody else would soon ask questions and that was trouble for the leader who would try to explain everything, despite not really knowing.

"We'll talk about it later" Claire said as she stopped and stood where everybody could see or hear her. Kmart stood beside her but unlike Claire kmart wasn't looking up. "Tell Carlos to bring out a few blankets and cover the bodies. We will dig them here" she looked to the spot on the ground.

Kmart nodded and left with her head down making her way through the crowd and didn't stop until she was in the motel. Claire had watched Kmart's figure fade away into the building. She knew Kmart was upset like so many other times. Claire would talk to her after she's done doing what she has to do.

"Boys mind helping me dig" Claire had spotted LJ, Chase, and Mickie sitting or leaning against their cars. Betty and Kate were checking the convoy for scratches or other injuries. Asking them questions as they searched their arms or legs since they were exposed. 

"Not at all miss" Chase said tipping his hat as he always did and the rest nodded their agreement. They all got off and grabbed the shovels Mickie was handing out since he was resting in the truck that held the tools.

"Where shall we begin" Chase asked. Claire didn't answer and instead looked to the spot in front of her, giving them a nod. They began digging but Claire hesited to do it in front of the convoy. It was bad enough watching them die and then watch as they dug them up wasn't appropriate for them.

Claire hadn't had time to feel pain for the groups loses nor did she want right now in front of everybody. The kids needed a distraction and Claire was thinking of a way to do so. She walked behind the building and grabbed the run down wood of the motel. She then walked to the closest group of kids and asked them. "Would you kids like to help me build crosses?" Claire asked.

"Sure" a few kids said in union and others just nodded. It was no secret they were scared or still are scared. The mysterious survivor they came upon was no ordinary human. Which made Claire feel even more alert with the powers she possesses than her human form. Which as if she didn't already look intimidating with all her weapons on her.

People were confused like she was to, the blonde came out of nowhere and saved them but how did she manage to kill the crows. Claire wasn't sure if the woman should stay here. But would give the her a chance to rest and then send her packing. Its not that Claire was unfair it's just it isn't such a great idea for the woman to stay with all these people being frightened of what she caused.

Claire had taken time to boost the convoys confidence of surviving. Keeping the woman here longer would just lower it down, so low that they wouldn't even think they'd make it in a day. The woman might have saved them but she wasn't normal and that worried Claire a lot and it only made the convoy terrified. What was worse than a few undead?? An all time woman that could try to explode all of them just like she did with the fire.

The woman was either a alli or an enemy. Thinking about it Claire recognized the state of Carlos's actions earlier. He appeared to be the only one not confused and that this was not the first time he had ever experienced seeing somthing like this. He went head on for the blonde without thinking twice and that made her think Carlos knew somthing, either Claire would shortly get the info or she would have to beat it out of him.


	6. Doesn't matter

 

* * *

**9:25 am**

Kmart, Carlos, LJ, and everybody else were in a circle surrounding the graves. "Anyone would like to say something?" Claire asked softly. she stood firmly, holding the shovel, scooper dugged half way into the sand. Claire waited until someone said anything but came nothing but the silent sobs of few people.

She nodded to the crowd and then looked down at her feet and silently said good bye. She crusified herself and turned her head to Carlos who was on her right. "Carlos I need you to check the perimeter, see if your friend did any damage before the sun goes down." She said 

Carlos was surprised but hid it by turning on his feet quick. Claire knew and soon they would have to talk. Carlos had no doubt that it was about Alice. The thing is that he wasn't sure if he should tell her or would Alice like to introduce herself to the leader. He grabbed the four wheeler motorcycle and headed off to do his task.

**\--------------------------**

" _Stay low until I come for you okay" Alice had been battling the men with high power guns, keeping Angie safe from the flying bullets from behind a crashed airplane._

_"no! please! Alice, don't leave me" Angie cried out pleading Alice to not go grabbing at Alice's arms._

_"it will only be for a sec, I'll be back" Alice stared at the kid before her tears falling down her cheeks and trying to block the sound of the live fire of bullets ringing with her hands. The little girl looked at Alice for a while before saying. "Promise" she helped out her pinky for Alice to take._

_alice gave a sweet smile before swearing. "Promise" she quickly linked her pinky with Angie's before running to the chaos. She jump and slid under the wing to avoid getting hit, running further away from where Angie was hiding._

_bullet after bullet the group of enimies where down. It was safe to get back to Angie before more came. She grabbed the extra ammo the men had on them and a bullet proof vest for Angie before jogging back to her._

_alice was half way to Angie when she heard screams and her name being called "ALICE!" Angie kept yelling until Alice was in view._

_One of the men alice was sure she shot was still standing, holding Angie from behind left arm firmly on her neck along with a knife in his hand. Right arm outstretched with a gun in hand._

_"looks like I missed one" alice said masking her worried face by pointing the gun to the man automatically. "Let her go" Alice demanded._

_"kill me, she dies" the man spoke still not letting Angie go. Alice came in closer but made it worse as the man punched the knife even closer to Angie's neck. Knife to skin._

_The sound of the helecopters echoed in Alice ears. "Shit" she hissed and took her only chance to kill. The man was busy looking up for just a sec that Alice shot him right in between the eyes.  Alice took Angie by the hand and pulling her twords the islands jungle._

_angie ran along side alice moving through the trees quickly as to there advantage they wouldn't be seen from up in the sky. Not haveing the time to call it a close call. Alice was still going while Angie was a bit behind breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath. Alice was to busy on keep her on a run, not realizing that Angie was entirely all human and humans get tired faster._

_angie's breath was getting heavier with bullets being heard again behind them. "Okay" Alice stoped and turned to her. Angie was about to ask why but was inturuppted by Alice's command. "Get on my back" she said turning her back to Angie. "Hurry!" She said._

_angie hesitated a bit first not sure Alice could run and carry her all the way to safety, that's if there is one."Alice, are you sure?" Angie said getting on her back  and grabbing Alice's shoulders anyway. "I can still run" she commented._

_One Angie was on Alice first jogged and then quickly picked up speed the t-virus giving her a better use to it. Before replying to Angie's comment. "But for how much longer?" Alice asked the obvious, leaving Angie to say nothing and just hold on._

_Soon they made it to the one of the islands side and slowed down. "Boats" Alice said to herself, squinting out of confusion. Alice suddenly made a hault  grabbing her gun before looking to her right and left,_ _armed men ready to shoot. Angie only gasped with big wide eyes. She stepped back and was ready to run for it but the team that had chased them catched up._

_"put the girl down" spoke one of the operatives behind her. He wasn't close but wasn't far either._

_"which one? This one" Alice said swinging her head up right to Angie. "Or this one" she said holding up her gun. Lazignly holding it upwards as a surrender._

_Now three of them and come closer "both" said the same man that was on the right side group. Alice stood there watching them for some more seconds not putting down nothing. "Put them down now" a woman's voice firmly echoed from up. The helicopter flying over them._

_again the sounds of a helicopter made Alice and Angie look up. The woman was covered in a helmet and a black jumpsuit, standing at the door of the helicopter as her pilot landed them down safely. Alice once again watched as she came closer trying to analyze the woman walking twords her. "Alice" Angie said looking down at Alice's side face._

 

_Alice kept watching ignoring Angie's call of her name. "Alice, put me down" Angie whispered, only then did Alice glance up and let Angie down. Angie moved closer to Alice grabbing at her elbow and forearm. Alice looked down at Angie and smiled a bit to secure her that everything is going to be fine even though Alice didn't know if they would make it this time._

_"do I really have to tell you what to do" the woman spoke again. The woman walking in circles around Alice and Angie. Alice followed her every move._

_" do I have to tell you how Iam gonna kill you all" Alice smartly said smirking a bit about her response. It only lasted a few seconds. The replie was just a bluff but they didn't need to know that._

_"Try, to kill us" the woman corrected. Leaving Alice to say nothing and just look at her. "I see you got a favorite little pet" she looked at Angie moving even more closer to Alice's side. "Would be a shame if something happened to your pet"the woman said._

_"touch her and-" Alice was interrupted by the woman._

_"you'll what project Alice, you escaped from the idiot doctor only beacuse he wasn't equipped to keep an animal like you locked up." She said hearing Alice's small huff and narrowed eyes._

_"oh, and you can?" Alice said._

_"oh, I would but I got knew plans" the woman said._

_"what are you gonna do cage me like Issacs did, do more experiments on me" asked._

_"caged could be done but also killed would be better" the woman said._

_alice wasn't following and looked at her in confusion. "Wha-" she was about to say her thoughts when the woman spoke again._

_"that's right project Alice, I don't need you anymore I've found a new donor to give me what I want....you"_

_"back off" Alice said as the woman got closer to Angie. Alice knew she was talking about Angie so she stepped in front of Angie punching her to her back._

_"you see Alice since she is infected just like you, she could be....well just like you. With a bit more manners." the woman spoke._

_"over my dead body!!!" She growl d getting in her face. The woman laghed and took three steps back and grabbed for her helmet pulling it off to reveal an old friend._

_"Jill?!" alice and Angie said in union confused by why they hadn't recognize Jill by the way she talked or rather wouldn't want to realize._

_"so be it" Jill lifted up her gun and positioned it to Alice's head and before Angie knew it Alice was on the ground._

_Angie's eyes blurred and the ringing in her ear made it difficult to focus on Alice's limp body on the ground."Alice" she desperately whipped out.  Soon she couldn't see Alice anymore as she was grabbed and taking away in the helicopter. "Alice!" She yelled being forced in. "Alice! alice!"._

_**\-------------------------** _

_"_ Angie" Alice yelled or she though she yelled. The bluriness faded as she stood up on one elbow. There was a small head ache so she massaged her temples with thumb and index finger, circular movements. All the events from earlier today came back to her sensing she wasn't alone she looked up to meet a teenager sitting on a stool, the right left side of the bed Alice was in. 

"Whose Angie?" The teenager said. Alice didn't know why the teenager asked that.

alice gulped not really knowing what to say or what she should say. "Um...well"

"I mean.....Iam sorry you don't have to tell me. I just...you where saying her name and so I thought-" the teenager said looking away and at Alice shy about how she encountered Alice not a minute ago.

"no...no it's fine. I just-" Alice didn't know what to say just like other times. She didn't want to talk about her nightmare. With Alice dreams don't come true just nightmares. "How long have I been out?" Alice asked her voice raspy due of not using it.

"well you arrived around eight or nine am so...know it's" the teenager got close and reached for Alice's wrist and froze. When her hand was brought up and checked on only then did Alice remember she had a watch. "Six about to be seven pm, so " around ten, twelve hours." the girl finished.

alice smiled and sat up on the bed in a room that was half falling apart. Either way she ignored it. "I didnt get your name?" Alice asked. The girl didn't responded right away she looked like she was going to regret what she was about to say.

"Kmart" she simply said. Alice was not expecting to her that name the girl looked like a Jenny or a Kelly but Kmart was a bit off. "Yeah I know it's weird".

"No, it's a pretty name" Alice said to be polite not like she mind someone being called after a store.

"especially beacuse I named my self after a store" Kmart added smiling and then it got serous. So she explained a bit of why. "It's where Claire and the others found me. Everyone I knew was dead so it was time for a change" Kmart finished looking at Alice.

alice didn't know what to say sorry wasn't comfortable for her to say and don't be sad is way more uncomfortable. So instead she just smiled.

"so what's your name?" Kmart asked quickly the serous mood slipping away. 

"Alice" she said.

"nice to meet you" Kmart said smiling

"you too" Alice responded back they stayed smiling to each other before Alice heard barking. Balto.

Alice head turned to the sound of the barking and Kmart saw this "he's outside with Carlos." Kmart said. "He was sleeping for a bit curled up on your feet thought he could use some fun, so I got him a ball, Carlos and the kids started playing fetch with him. That is your dog right?" Kmart asked getting nothing in between what she had said.

"yeah he is, names Balto" Alice said introducing Kmart's savior to her.

"balto, like the animated movie balto?" Kmart asked.

alice never thought that balto's name would be a title of a movie. The name was stuck in her head but she didnt know where it came from. "I guess" she said.

"one of my favorite movies when I was younger." Kmart regarding to her child self. "so would you like a drink" Kmart asked. Putting the water container out twords Alice. "There's not much in there but you can drink it all" she finished.

"No, Iam fine" Alice declining the offer. Alice knew the group here must be running out of water maybe that's why she is carrying her container around.

Kmart asked she knew Alice would say no again but why not ask again. Kmart looked at Alice scrunching up her eyebrows "Are you sure?".

alice knew the kid was being polite but she needs it more than Alice does. She looked at the kid. "Positive".

They watched each other smiling Alice was in an awkward situation, she had nothing to say and it appears neither does Kmart. They waited for each other to continue the conversation but where interrupted by Carlos slowly walking in.

Both blondes turned around smiling up at Carlos tho Carlos was the first to talk.    "Is she bothering you?" Carlos asked immediately getting a face from Kmart.

"What! No". Kmart said loudly crossing her arms over her chest.

carlos chuckled and so did Alice. "Alice" he said smiling.

"Carlos" Alice said briefly smiling back.    "You don't look a day over forty or what was your age...seventy i think the last time I saw you" Alice had to make that joke. Carlos was asking for it even though he just said her name. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny, nice to see you to Alice" Carlos smirked at Alice respond not saying anything else, he just have to get her next time or maybe because he didn't have a comeback.

"you two know each other" Kmart asked

"Yeah like one hundred years ago, right old man?." Alice said directly at Carlos quickly getting up and walking twords the door.

carlos just rolled his eyes and stepped back so Alice and Kmart could pass through the doorway that had no door.

On the walk out to go find Claire Kmart listened as both adults kept insulting each other especially Alice. It was nice to Carlos giddy and stuff. Until it hit Kmart that these two might be an item. But then again maybe they where just friends how they insult each other doesn't sound like they could had something.

"Hey, give it back!" Claire aggressively told balto pulling the hat Claire had at all times with her. "Bad dog!! Let go!" Balto didn't listen and pulled harder. Claire was in a situation where if she should shoot the dog or brutally kick him to death. But those choices could not happen because the dog wasn't infected.

The two blondes and Carlos saw everything, kmart knew Claire wasn't a big fan of dogs but boy did she talked to humans like they were. Kmart chuckled as Claire struggled.

Alice watched the whole scene and would be mad if it wasn't for the supposedly strong serous leader looking so foolishly. Being fooled by a dog going right left or around her. Alice smiled and watched more until the leader tripped over her foot and fell into the dirt. Look like she would stay there feeling embarrassed. Alice whistled and balto turned around running twords her.

the dog stopped inches in front of Alice not sure if Alice would approve of what he just did. So he stayed and whined the bills hat in his mouth. Alice knew what he was doing. Alice put a serous face but wasn't upset. "Put it down" Alice said and the dog stopped winning and sat down looking into Alice's eyes.

"Now" Alice Alice said firmly and balto came closer leaving the hat at her feet. He knew Alice's temper would get extremely high even if she was really upset. It only toook a little for Alice to loose her temper. "Sit and stay there" Alice said walking twords Claire who was now sitting down. 

Claire didn't know why she suddenly felt uneasy. The sun blocked her view of the person in front of her. When Alice moved her head to cover the sun out of Claire face only then did Claire know who she was faced with.

 "Seems like he really likes you" Alice said and wished she hadn't said that when Claire gave her an 'Really?!' face.  Alice brushed it off and offered Claire her hand. Claire thought about taking it for a sec before dismissing Alice's offered hand and getting up.

"um....here" Alice said Claire quickly grabbed for her hat out of Alice's hand.

"thanks" Claire said and Alice smiled. next thing Claire knew the hat slips out of her fingers and down it goes, falling in between them.

Alice automatically bent down to get it but so did Claire. On the way down they collided there heads together both failing to pick up the hat. It sounded like it hurt Claire more than alice. "Sorry I..." Claire said and paused as she watched Alice already standing up straight and then proceeding to bent down for the hat.

"No, it's my bad" Alice said watching Claire shake the small headache Alice caused. Alice didn't know what to feel about this and wanted to apologize but found it rather uncomfortable with Carlos and Kmart coming close. 

"Claire are you okay?" Kmart asked coming closer to Claire almost touching her.

"yeah, I'm fine. Just a small ache" Claire said conforming Kmart that she was fine. Claire had enough with the foolishness and strained up. "I would be fine if I had my hat" she said firmly twords Alice who had Carlos right beside him.

"Oh right." Alice said and then again tried to streach out her had to give it to Claire when she was stopped by Carlos's hand.

"Maybe I should give it to her, wouldn't want you to injure her again" Carlos whispered to Alice. While Claire reassured Kmart that she was fine.

Alice in response rolled her eyes and smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You okay?" Carlos asked Claire and Claire nodded yes. Carlos gave the hat to Claire and smiled almost chuckling.

"it's not funny" Claire shot back

"No Claire, it was hilarious" Carlos said and then getting back on what he came here to do. "Anyway, Claire this is Alice, alice this Claire she is the leader and a friend to the convoy" he said.

Claire took off her shades and stretched her hand twords Alice as Alice did the same. Alice rapidly noticed Claire's emerald green eyes and said her name at the same time Claire did. "Alice. Claire" they introduced them self in union making it awkward as they collided hands. Even more so when people where starring. Claire quickly let go and looked away.

"thank you for the your help, we all appreciate it" Claire said the awkward situation fading from all of them getting back to being formal. "Perhaps keeping the dog on a leash would be best" Claire didn't mean to sound rude or demanding but she made the rules.

"Not a problem" Alice said smoothly to the appreciation and the comment. Though she wasn't to happy about the comment but decided to say nothing. Kmart picked up on the small spark they were having but not romantically more like a match about to be thrown in the woods. 

"Claire I just remembered I need your help with something" Kmart said walking behind Claire. Claire turned to face her and then back to Alice.

"Excuse me, I have things to attend to" Claire excused herself, Alice took a step to the side for Claire to pass but at the same time so did Claire. "Sorry" Claire said she then proceeded to go the other way, with Kmart at her side.

Alice looked at Carlos. "Well it's not the first time I get cold shouldered" Alice said meaning about what Claire had said and how she excluded her self from her. 

"She'll come around" Carlos tried but knew Alice wouldn't by it. "She just moody beacuse of your dog."

carlos did have a point but there was no point not like she was staying long enough for her to come around. "Right the dog" Alice deadpanned. " And Iam not staying" Alice blurred out. "I'll help out get a bit a food for balto and then leave before they find me". Balto made a noise letting Alice know he was listening.

carlos knew why she couldn't stay and would agree with what she did, even if he didn't like it. "Your more than welcome. But don't you think they would already found you if they still had you in mind. It's years since we last saw any umbrella operatives. They all could have died of starvation even that doctor".

alice thought about for a minute but knew she shouldn't. Staying here was a mistake. She would put all these kids and people in danger and she could not have that set in her killing thoughts again. "You don't know that" she said in all seriousness.

carlos knew better than to doubt Alice she had been a good pridictionist and a good leader back at raccoon city she knew exactly what to do even through something s didn't go her way. "Your right I don't, but one thing I do know is that you don't have to keep hiding or running".

"It's not an option, I have to. Even more so these people don't get hurt or expiremented on" Alice said she wasn't upset or anything but she would rather not be here having this talk with Carlos. But she had to make it clear. Carlos didn't know what else to say but just look at her. "Besides All these people saw what I did. They are all scared of me".

"Iam not scared of you and I think neither is Kmart". Carlos said putting Alice where she didn't want to left without nothing to say.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Alice said dismissing Carlos try to maybe consider stay long even though Claire would probably wouldn't allow it. Carlos knew she wouldn't change her mind so he said no more. 

"Ayy there she is!" LJ shouted as he came close to them. Alice recognized that voice. She turned around to see LJ walking right to them with a big smile on his face.

"I thought you'd be dead by now?" Alice joked as LJ stood in front of her long forgotten the conversation Carlos and her just had.

LJ made a face but knew Alice was just jokeing it was how he first met her well first with a bit of silence and no jokes what so ever. "Girl, it would take more than just them walking dead sons of bitches to take me down. Hence these girls" LJ said moving his waist long jacket out of the way so Alice could see his silver and gold customed eagle pistols. Moving his hips to the side for a better view.

Both alice and Carlos chuckled. "Same old LJ" Alice said her voice sounding so relax. 

"Nice to see you to superwoman" LJ had always wanted to call Alice that but was never confident enough to say so but know it's been long since they last seen each other.

 

_**30 minutes later**_

So how long can she stay here?" Kmart asked slowly waking up behind Claire. After hearing her and Carlos back and forth. They were secretly discussing the woman in question. Alice. Claire being the leader, and very witty when it came to arguements, Carlos had nothing of a good point on his side even if Alice was a friend to him. And that Claire had met her for a brief moment.

carlos had only lay down the basic things about Alice. How they met and how she did that but Carlos didn't know anything about the powers she must have developed the last time carlos saw her. He had never seen her do this and that set him off that he didn't have a clue. Guess that the only thing carlos forgot to talk about with Alice earlier today.

Claire turned around "Kmart, I thought I said to stay with betty and help out-" Claire was irratated but luckily not angry.

Kmart interrupted her. "Iam done" she said sweetly with a smile and arms crossed behind her. When both said nothing she quickly asked the same thing " So! How long is she staying?" she looked to Carlos and then Claire who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kmart" Claire took a deep breath and exhaled. She ignored Kmart and turned to Carlos.

Carlos was convinced that Claire would let Alice stay for a night which was this night. But he couldn't argue anymore Claire knew what was best since Carlos was just another survivor in her convoy. Claire was clearly done arguing. "I guess I should leave you two" Carlos said gave them a quick smile before stoping on the right side in front of Kmart putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do it Kmart" he said before leaving.

Kmart was alone with Claire now. "Claire your being unfair" Kmart stepped up to Claire.

Claire knew Kmart had ease dropped because the question want random. "Iam not haveing this discussion with you" Claire was lightly irritated by the fact that Kmart was gonna argue against her commands.

Kmart became rigid and was getting nervous but, Kmart didn't stop there. "Claire, You know this isn't fair". Kmart said again and was not backing down, she believed Claire was being unfair Alice had to be rewarded more for saving everybody.

Claire didn't want to listen to Kmart chat so she passed Kmart brushing her shoulder against the teenage blonde. Kmart was not haveing none of this and followed her to the hummer that was far enough away from the resting convoy.

"Claire!" Kmart tried to grab for her wrist but missed. Kmart kept talking trying to get Claire to stop but she had been half left behind because of the leaders long steps on the heavy deep desert sand.

Claire kept walking annoyed with Kmart's comments. "Kmart, just stop" she continued waking even faster without looking behind her and at the teenager.

"She has the right to stay here, she saved the convoys lives and also saved yours" Kmart was making a good point and was the only one she needed.

"This isn't a world we longer know, there are no rights anymore" Claire was getting itrated by the following sentences coming out of Kmart.

"Besides the point, Claire" Kmart rolled her eyes knowing Claire wanted the subject to change.

"You never did have good points or even any points" Claire recalled to Kmart.

"She can protect us" Kmart said ignoring the rude comment. Claire muffled a chuckle and stoped at the hummers door finally turning around to see Kmart stop right in front of her. But then turned to see to her right ignoring Kmart and paying attention to the convoy in view.

"she can protect me and the rest of the group including...." kmart wasent sure Claire would like her last word. Being as shy as she was she couldn't stop. She gulp. "you" she finished.

Claire turned her head to look at Kmart almost scared she had said that. "Kmart, I don't need to be protected". Only then did a memory of being alone for so long before she made the convoy pop up.   "I've survived this long on my own, even before the apocalypse" Claire stated crossing her arms over her chest. Masking her frown by turning away.

"Claire....l know that you did and still can but" kmart smiled at Claire who was looking away. "You can use the help, I've seen you exhausted day after day" Kmart knew Claire was listening even though she looked like she wasn't. Kmart teared up a little before voicing her next words.

"Sometimes you don't eat, You don't get your necessary sleep like most of us." One tear fell down Kmart's face and only then did Claire turn her head and look at her. "All you do is plan day and night for our safety, and iam not saying it's not good that you are but, you need others to help you out planning things".

"That's not true, Carlos, LJ Mickie and chase all help out " Claire started but was cut off

"But there not the ones, who are leading this convoy" Kmart said getting more into everything Claire wasn't to fond about.

"Your right, there not. Which is why i have to keep these people moving, and if that gets me no food or sleep at all for a few days I'd gladly do it." she said sticking to what she thought was right, not as a leader but as a human being. 

"K, these people count on me to keep them safe and that woman may appear as human but we don't know for sure, what she really is" it was true they didn't know Alice's intentions. Kmart understood Claire but it's still not fair.

Kmart tried to hold in the tears by each word she said. "Claire I can't see you live like this anymore....your like a big sister I never had....and thinking one day....that you won't be here." Kmart's couldn't hold it anymore and sobbed.

Claire was listening and she now hated herself for making Kmart cry. She stepped closer to Kmart and hugged her. "hey" Claire whispered. Kmart's words spun around her head as she tightly hugged kmart. Making her think beyond of what could happen to Kmart if she wasn't there to protect her which brought her to tears but refused to come out.

Claire breathed out soothing Kmart's blond hair. Kmart cried some more before looking up at Claire. "all of us need help, including you and if Alice can help save us all, I'll will keep arguing just for you to get your self together. Tell me that your gonna at least consider it".

Claire looked down "I really have to restrict you from reading romantic novels" Claire said making the mood they where both in fade away with a light joke. They both laughed a bit and then withdrew from each other.

"at least do it for the dog" Kmart added leaving Claire to consider it faster." And  you wouldn't dare, I've actually learned a bit from reading, like for an example you. Who you really are" Kmart knew Claire wouldn't do that but to follow the joke and to be in good terms with each other why not. 

"Kmart, I don't know but I'll think about it, and don't even remind me about the dog." Claire said already considering for Alice to stay damn Kmart had to bring up the dog.

kmart laughed at the moment she witnessed Claire and balto. "The way he tricked you and stuff was pretty funny and clever". She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, hilarious. And you know who I am beacuse your here with me twentyfour seven." Claire added Making Kmart not feel as knowledgable as she had been when she had read though most of it today.

They both smiled at each other know they we're back to good. "Ok well since now you mention romatic novels I have the last chapter to finish. Maybe Alice would like to hear me read." Kmart said

 On the verge of turning Claire stopped her "don't spend to much time around her, she can be even more dangerous at night like any other predator. It won't take long before the sun goes fully down so get to the hummer before then okay". Claire said she still wasn't much convinced that Alice should stay here Even while talking to Kmart.

"Claire she isn't a an animal the very least a predator she-" Kmart understood why she said this but Kmart trusted her gut about Alice but that would only convince herself that Alice was one of them the good guys.

kmart couldn't finish because the voice she heard and then words coming from back of Claire made her choke and feel like she was cought by the police like a criminal. Claire feeling exactly the same and rapidly knew who it was since she recalled hearing those three words.

"Not a problem"


	7. Stay

Claire and Kmart both almost choked at being caught out of nowhere, even more so since this was the person Claire was talking about.

"She's right Kmart. Don't let me tear off your skin, god knows what could possibly happen to me" Alice said though she wasn't upset just not in the mood to feel anything. She didn't know what to feel.

Kmart wanted to say something but how could she when she was not the one bickering bad  about the blonde. So she called after her coming closer. "Alice" she said softly about to apologize on behave of Claire.

Claire immediately picked up on what Kmart was about to do and spoke up. "What is that supposed to mean?" Claire moving in front of Kmart inches away from Alice’s face. Kmart could see that Claire wasn't happy about what Alice had said which the sentence was clearly for her.

Alice stood with Claire inches away from her face. She wasn't startled she had suspected Claire would do that. Though she was surprised when Claire didn't immediately punch her. Alice pegged Claire for a violate woman a shoot before you think girl.

"Take it as whatever you want." Alice said half smerking at what she said, the other half at how Claire looked like a tiny little girl with fire in her eyes hence the red hair. Alice took a step back looking at Kmart and then Claire again before walking away. Claire stood there haveing nothing to say.

"Kmart, I've made my decision, she leaves tonight I don't give a damn about the dog" Claire angrily said even if Alice had barely said anything it was enough for Claire to fire up.

"Claire" Kmart said she didn't want this to happen but this was happening Alice was leaving.

"No k, enough. What is it with you and that woman. You barely know her and you think she's our savior. She could be the death of us all. How could you not see that" Claire had said everything she was very carful about saying it at Kmart but she had, had enough with Kmart always arguing she was the adult and leader she made the calls.

"She isn't as bad as you see her Claire she is just like us. you, me and everybody else. You had said that everyone alive and not metaliy ill was allowed to join with us. I know she isn't a bad person I trust my gut." Kmart spoke on her belief and the fact that Claire had once said that literally. They got a few mental people but where soon the none alive ones.

"WELL THEN YOUR AN IDIOT!!" Claire was thinking way to much and with Kmart’s argumentive self, she accidentally burst out at Kmart. For the first time she called her something that didn't go with a joke. Claire’s whole body froze. "Kmart I..." but she was cut off.

Kmart didn't beilive that Claire had just said that. Claire knew her story and how everyday of Kmart's life even before the apocalypse was hell. Drunk father never there only when there was booze. An abusive mother verbally smaking Kmart to the ground, like those words that came out Claire.

Kmart eyes watered a bit. Taking her back to when she wasn't good enough for her mother. Claire was very important to her and coming from her was a big deal. Kmart got angry. "Keeping her here this long, I guess me and you both" Kmart said before speed walking to one of the motels rooms as the tears began to fall.

Claire didn't respond back to Kmart's comment and instantly regretted what she had said. Kmart had had enough of abusement and Claire knew why Kmart was so upset about Alice leaving. Kmart still had the habit of caring so much for new people even though they had barely met. Claire understood that. With abusive parent it was pretty easy to fall into blindness and low self esteem. Since then the ones who are supposed to protect you. "Fuck" Claire said kicking the dirt. Taking a deep breath and then out.

\----------------------

Alice's had been calm, distracting her self with making camp not to far from the convoy. The stars where coming out and the moon was set. The little Fire she made was enough for balto to get warmed up as he took a nap. By day it was hot by night it was cold. It's crazy how the weather changes like that. But none of it bothered Alice.

She had dragged a log from the convoys camp to her camp using as a seat. She rested her back against the log, sitting on the warm sand. She watched as the ashes of the fire danced with the flames. Alice tried to not get her thoughts all tied together but it was impossible.

Alice knew that everything that Claire had said was true. Well not the skin part though she could do that but would rather do it on an enemy. Alice was a predator, that is true but she was once a prey or still is. She knew umbrella wouldn’t give up that easily and that fast. Dr Issacs wasn't stupid just not good at acting quick on situations.

Alice mind went to over drive as quick as a sec. her breath hitched and went full on furious her head kept spinning and spinning with the word 'Monster'. Just that one word convinced her that she was a bad person even if she didn't recognize herself as one. Humans didn’t have super speed, strength or the ability to heal on it self. She was turned into a monster and that’s just the way it is. She closed her eyes trying to block the word digging in her head concentrateing on the fires sound.

she could hear the sparks exploding like bombs in her ears, she could hear the loud sissle as the flames burned the wood. She could hear the loud crack as the wood fell apart. Then she proceeded to go into her subconscious which made it even worse. She only had horrible memories, the killings the anger, rage and even loneliness.

She went in so deep, her eyes flew open and right there and then she decided that she had to leave now. Somehow getting in touch with her subconscious made her realize she had been right to think that she hadn't had come her not even to help. These people where in more danger with her here.

She got up from the sand and started packing things up. Instantly waking up balto from his nap. Standing aside while Alice picked up the backpack and the proceeding to pick it up again because the left strap ripped. Alice sat down annoyed by the tear on the backpack. "Great" she hissed and continued tieing it. 

She had hoped no one was awake or outside in the dark especially carlos. But as luck would not give her break carlos showed up. She had sensed his presence and his eyes already on her even the he was looking at her back.

"Corn?" Carlos happily said stepping to the right side of Alice offering the opened half eaten can of corn. Alice looked to her right immediately giving carlos a clue that she was annoyed and didn't want anything. “Fine, more for me, what got a in a knot?"carlos said and continued eating his corn with the plastic fork.

"Carlos Iam leaving" Alice blurred out cutting to the chase. Pulling the strap to tietend it harder. Carlos heard her loud and clear and chocked on a piece of corn while trying to argue back. "SomuchforagreeingIwouldnt sayanything" Alice deadpanned mumbing to herself while carlos straighten up. "And Iam pretty sure your secretive leader, doesn't want me here after what I did." She said standing up putting the pack on her back.

 "What did you do? Wait, wait, wait, you didn't punch her did you? Alice tell me you didn’t punch her?" He managed to get out loudly enough due to his dry voice. 

Alice rolled her eyes. "Take it down a notch, mom. I didn't punch her or the very least thought about it." Alice said though it was half true because while she was sitting she thought about punching Claire which then she argued with herself why would she. She didn't hate Claire she hated herself for being her, even though at time she didn't know who she was. What Claire had said was true and Alice liked nothing better than the truth even though it took patience to get it.

Carlos stared at her waiting for Alice to explain. Alice had said to much already so why not spill everything which carlos looked like he had no clue what had happened earlier. She took and big breath and then out. "I caught Claire and Kmart talking about me. And since I caught Claire bad mouthing me....I confronted her and..." Alice said not finisheing because Carlos inturupted her.

"You punched Kmart?" He joked trying to make Alice's face lighten up a bit but didn't work and got the narrowed eyes again. As he muffled a chuckle.

"No, I skinned her alive" alice again with the sarcastic tone and very not in the funny mood. "Well that's what Claire said I'd do" Alice said recalling to what had happened minutes ago.

Carlos became serous after hearing that and kept quiet, as Alice continued. "I practically told her she couldn't take me on and I left her to think what she wanted" Alice finished.

"What were your exact words?" He eyes Alice crossing his arms over his chest.

"it doesn't matter what I said. I need to get going" Alice didn't want to replay her words because honestly they were useless. She moved forward but carlos blocked her.

"You have been saying that since you got here, Alice. Why haven't you left? And don't tell me it was for the dog's sake" Carlos knew Claire and Alice didn't get in sync with eachother including the dog. The dog made a noise that made both of them looking down to him. “No offense” he offered to balto. Balto relaxed for the first time since carlos got here he sat now off alert. Carlos had offered a half apology and that was good enough but he would keep tabs on carlos the apology for almost taking out his gun. He sat beside Alice still watching him.

alice didn't expect to hear that question. "Iam leaving know and the only thing stopping me is you, carlos. That’s why I haven’t left." Alice said.

Carlos looked upset with Alice's reply. "Alice are you in love with me?" He question then pocceding to give her the biggest smile.  She didn’t want to leave carlos behind is what carlos thought. Carlos had interpreted the idea wrong on purpose. “Aww, alice that’s so romantic” he chuckled.

”What! No, in your dreams grandpa” Alice chocked out chuckling a bit at Carlos ability to make her laugh even if it lasted just a sec. Alice knew he was joking and she knew that Carlos wasn’t her kind of attraction. Carlos gave her a “yeah okay”.

”since your staying because of me, why don’t you stop running.” Carlos said settling down and looked at his friend. “Alice, you don’t have be on the run.”. He said picking up from the conversation they had earlier today. “There long gone”.

’oh not this again’ Alice thought and rolled her eyes, she looked at Carlos. “Like I told you, I don’t have an option” replying to the same question she had earlier today answered. “And you know how far umbrella and the leader of theirs would come”. 

———————

”i can’t belive Iam doing this” she said out loud to herself as she gathered her civil self and go talke to Alice. After all this was for Kmart and Kmart had poured her feeling on the one thing she wants right know. “Shit, shit shit shit”. She huffed waking back and forth.

———————

“Yes, i know” Carlos said bring him back to the time they defeated umbrella once. “We can fight together you me and LJ just like our victory back at raccoon city” he said.

”No, we can’t....I don’t want you to be killed or taken hostage” she said Carlos began to smile but Alice inturupted that. “Iam being serous” she added Carlos’s smile turned into a smirk.

”okay fine if you leave Iam leaving with you all take LJ as well” carlos encounters her having enough with Alice’s leaving. 

“You wouldn’t” alice said wide eyed cause she knew Carlos would do but than again why would he leave behind for people he cared about here. He was bluffing. “Your bluffing” she replied.

”Make your move superwoman” carlos encountered. Even though he would leave but would consider leaving since Alice was an old family member.

”you wouldn’t leave them even if i dragged  you with me” she said looking at the convoy enjoying the nice cold weather. 

Carlos periced his lips folling Alice’s gaze. “Your, right I wouldn’t” he said Alice Turing around to listen to him again. “There everything I survive for now” he said smiling.

——————

Claire took a deep breath and then out. “Okay Claire redfield you got this” she said and started walking twords Alices campsite. She took a step over the other immediately stopping. ‘Why Iam I doing this again’ she question in her thoughts. “Ok whatever it’s no big deal” she straight up and started forward.

—————-

Alices eyes are now on carlos again. “Which is why can’t stay” she replied she would get them killed leaving Carlos to live for nothing and as a long time friend she couldn’t let that happen.

”I know that you think that you are thier ticket to death but Alice.....but maybe you could be their golden ticket. Thier protector....their was the word?” He said tapping a finger on his chin looking up at the sky pretending to think to get Alice to say it.

alixe rolled her eyes and offered. “Savior....What Iam god?” she fusturatly got out. “Besides not the first time have been called that”.

”Yes” carlos equipped ignoring how many times she had been called that. “You once told me that you wanted a purpose after umbrella.” Carlos did remember clearly that Alice was not one for sitting around and not find herself even though she dealed with it horribly. Alice nodded. “Well this is your chance. Help me keep these people save and we will do the same for you, no matter how big the enemy” he said.

alice began to consider what Carlos was saying she had long for a purpose and wouldn’t pass it but that was before dr issacs had come along dealing with umbrella operatives again still maybe searching for her. ‘Maybe they have no interest in you any more’ alice thought as if she was talking to her other-self. But then protested. “I can’t” she simply said.

——————

“icantbelieveiamdoingthis” Claire said as she related it in her mind and out loud all the way out here. She understood that she could be unfair to someone that had saved her and the convoy she owed her her life as well as the others but knew most of those others would consider that. She kept speed walking since it was far enough from her camp. On the walk there she can think of what to say or start with at least.

——————

”Yes you can. I’ll talk with Claire and....” he trailed off by alice posture a very recognizable face and posture he knew someone was coming.

alice suddenly felt a sensation in her blood that told her danger was around the corner but this feeling was different. It felt like her blood was boiling and a bit of warm attached to her body. ‘It doesn’t hurt nor doesn’t it burn’ she questioned in her mind. Ever since she got here It had begun. She couldn’t understand why it did that but ignored it altogether. Maybe she was malfunctioning incorrectly. Her thoughts where cut off by a redhead’s upcoming sent.

alice only looked up for a sec but not making eye contact. Carlos looked at Alice but then looked at Claire. "Carlos can you give us a minute?" Claire said.

Claire didn't have much of a fight with her pride because she knew when she was wrong and wasn't afraid to let the other person know that she was. The only thing she had to fight with was her fairness. It wasn't easy but she had finally decided to talk to Alice and set things straight, keeping Kmart in mind.

carlos just nodded at her friendly commmand and smiled at both women before walking back to the motel. "Come on boy" Carlos called whistleing at balto. Balto at first didnt want to leave because Claire was there but knew Alice took care of herself pretty damn well. He sensed his owner didn't want him there so he left  along side Carlos.

Carlos knew Alice was at the verge of leaving and takeing balto with him was for Alice to stay a little longer and hear Claire out since he kinda got why Claire would be here to make amends after talking to Alice. Alice narrowed her eyes as they left and couldn't say anything because she didn't like to make a big deal out of everything no matter how bad.

alice wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone but would force her self to listen anyway. well try at least. "What do you want?" Alice asked sounding a bit rude she looked at Claire and then proceeded to take off her backpack, dropping it on the sand. She sat on the log looking at the fire.

Claire knew she had diserved how Alice had reacted and brushed it off. She stared at Alice's back thinking what to say. "I didn't come to fight" Claire said still standing. Playing with her fingers as she thought what else to say.

"How long Iam I staying?" Alice said being careful what she said considering what Carlos had said. True to herself protecting these people would be rewarding but it wouldn’t be ideal.

Claire found Alice irratating and that found Claire wanting to rip her head off. But nonetheless she pushed it down. "Look..." Claire paused not sure to ask this but did anyway. "May I sit" Claire asked.

alice was surprised she even asked. Claire didn't seem like a person with manners. Just the one who made commands for herself seem like manners. Alice scrunched up her eyebrows. "I don't see why not" she said softer than the other sentence she had realeased. 

"Look, we are grateful for your help, for what you did to save my convoy...." Claire started of easy she had looked to her aside at Alice but Alice was to busy looking at the flames in front of her.

"but what?" Alice said she didn't like hearing good things about herself because it always led to the but part.

"But I never said...whatever” Claire stumbled and rolled her eyes at the miss interruption. But ignored it and continued. “ I don't want these people to be afraid. For the past five months I've been trying to boost up their confidence to survive, fight back. And what you did, what you could do.... that made them crawl back into there low point they once were in" Claire hesitated to say anything else but fought through it. "I didn’t want...." she trailed off

"Claire, you don't have to explain. I get it." Alice knew how Claire felt about her and understood it well unfortunately to well. "The last thing I want if for them to feel unsafe”. Alice said still watched the fire. Out of the corner of her eyes Claire taking glances at her.

Claire took a deep breath and than exhaled. She didn't didn’t ignore it completely but didn’t comment on it ether and began her apology. She felt like she needed to apologize for what she had said.  So she cut to the apology instead. Claire never liked holding grudges especially from someone who helped them live another day. "I came here to apologize for what I said..." Claire began but was cut off.

"you don't have to. It doesn't matter" Alice said still half ignoring Claire face. Alice got a sent that normally meant undead things but she didn't pay to much attention.

"Iam not doing this for you" Claire said rather rude. Though is was true this apology was twords Alice but not for her but for Kmart. ‘Jezz this woman’ she thought irritately.

"Right for Kmart?” She asked a sneak stated “and even if it was meant for me. I don’t need your apology." She said.Then she got that sent again which only meant danger.

"Look...I don't know what Kmart sees in you” not wanting to get into to how or why Kmart felt about Alice, because she didn’t know how the teenage felt about her, mostly. “she would appreciate it if you’d let me finish”  Claire grew uneasy faster by the minute trying to make the apology simple but Alice was keeping her from doing so. Alice turned around and Claire looked at the flames. "Now if you would have let me finish I was going..." she was cut off by Alice's shooshing.

"shh" Alice sounded out listening focusing on the other side of the fire where it was pitch black. 

"Excuse me" Claire breathed out not really paying attention to what Alice was suddenly interested. Claire came for one thing and that was to have a talk with Alice but the blonde was making it impossible. 

"Shh" Alice sounded again quite more aggressive than the first one Claire's words where distracting her from focusing on the smell of death she caught. It was close but yet distant like it was fading.

"Hey, world to blondy." Claire waved the words loud and clear knowing she wouldn’t listen or take orders from an outcast. Especially if they out cast was in her convoy.

"Shut... be silent" Alice had meant to say something else but would soon regret it upon looking at Claire's 'don't you dare' face and said it in a tamed voice. Claire rolled her eyes this was getting to the point she was literally going to choke the woman. But stayed quite instead, her curiosity rising.

"do you smell that?" Alice asked Claire than looked away from the fire on to the dark other side of the flames. “Ofcourseshecan’tsmell thatyouidiot” she mumbled to herself. Good thing Claire seemed in though so she didn’t here anything.

"No" Claire simply said not buying it one bit. She got the vibe Alice didn't want to listen to her any longer so she distracted her instead. Well at least try since Claire knew what Alice was up to.

Alice immediately got up, sent of smell changing directions twords the convoys camp and it confused Alice how in that direction became stronger than where she had first sent it . “What is it.....” she whispered, mostly to herself.

Claire only getting some of it but wasn’t clear enough. “what is it?” She asked the same question Alice had in mind. Claire looked at Alice’s back head wondering how the dirty blonde looked so convincing like something  was really not right and soon enough Claire got worried but protested that Alice was just playing her.

alice felt Claire’s eyes on her and once they where gone she quickly to a wiff at the air. But Claire caught it and she thought that it was weird...really weird, but refused to comment on that. She came up beside Alice as she to looked at the convoy enjoying the cold temperature even though some had blankets on. Then Alice left in a flash leaving Claire to repeat what Alice had said out loud. “Wolves” Claire became confused “what are you...” Claire said watching as Alice ran and went as well realizing what Alice was talking about. 

 


	8. Meaningless heart

Alice ran a few feet twords the convoy convinced as hell the danger was headed there. She focused on the sent enough to not confuse her. But it did and it did so easily. Alice quickly stopped the front of her boots digging into the sand. She smelled the air being redirected to where she was running from. From where she was just a few minutes ago where Claire Redfield was. Alice turned around and headed back.

Once the redhead was in view Alice sighed in relief, the predators were far from the leader but not far enough. Alice didn’t need her sent to figure out where the wolves were or how many there were. Her vision got the full insight. Alice ran faster to try and get to Claire, Who had no idea what was following her.

One wolf among others was faster picking up the pase, quietly patting through the sand giving his victims the silent attack. Just when the wolf was about to prounce Claire got a feeling she was being watched intensively. She  looked back in time to see the creature launch at her. She covered her face with her left arm and grabbed the gun with her right shooting at the creature. She managed to press the trigger, before she was shredded into pieces. Her whole body became frozen, when the creature dropped on top of her. The wolf’s head was completely gone. She knew better than to believe hand guns can do this. Now if she had a shotgun it would be believable. 

Claire couldn’t breath, the run, the creature bleeding out on her was breathtaking and not in a good way. She was covered in blood more so at her waist down then upper body. There was sprinkles of blood on her face. She quickly cleaned it off. She looked at the headless body before mustering the strength to remove it.

Claire stood up, quickly scanning the area and her eyes land on Alice. Her pupils barely start to decrease. Claire is now staring at the wolf and wondered how Alice could possibly know that they would come. 

Alice stared at the leaders reaction to what she just did. She had no doubt that the redhead was petrified. Who could blame her anyway. Alice was a bit intimidating when it came to using her powers to save someone. Especially when people didn’t understand. Alice knew they were still in grave danger and she planned to get them both to safety.

Claire knew she shouldn’t be in shock this was not the time to stand still. She could hear the loud barks from the enemies, there getting closer.  But she couldnt help it, everything was just, so unpredictable and yet she had been warned. Time is running out and with ever passing minute she stares at Alice the more danger they’re in.

”claire!!” Alice yells trying to get the leader to safety but Claire wouldn’t move. Was she in shock? Alice knew the face of someone who was afraid. She had seen it all to often. Unblinking eyes, mouth slightly ajar, and then there was the stepping back. Is she scared to come close to me? What ever it was there was no time for it. Alice quickly jogged the distance to snap Claire out of her daze physically if needed.

Claire looked at the scored and bloody lifeless body. She had heard Alice call out to her but she just couldn’t stop looking at the creature. This kind of enemy where far more dangerous than the human undead. Maybe, there just isn’t a rest for people like them. There are knew animals being infected making them more dangerous than they were before. There is no way the leader can protect them now. ‘How Iam I supposed to protect them from these’ the leader thought.

Her thought was short lived when Alice was in her personal space pushing her back to get her to move. Claire let her do so for a sec before they sprinted into a run. Claire could almost feel the vibration of the creatures loud sounds as they ran to the convoy. Claire could finally respond, taking out her gun and shooting them as they ran. She took out her walkie talkie and contacted Carlos. “Carlos..... Carlos get....everybody inside....now”. She had difficulty getting the words out quickly as possible since she was loosing breath.

carlos who was busy playing a game of chess with Kmart quickly got the order without asking questions. “Stay inside, and lock the door.” Carlos said before taking off. “Okay” carlos aswered back at Claire.

kmart knew better than to ask why, so she did what she was told and hoped everything was okay or if something bad was happening, she hoped they would get through it, safely.

“Everybody, inside quickly!” Carlos shouted over the laughing crowed who where enjoying the night. They all turned to him their faces falling, they were terrified. None of them asked why and started walking into the motel.

Almost everyone was inside, a few woman were still walking taking there time to get into the building. “Come on, ladies” LJ shouted at the giggling girls. 

They looked at him once before bursting into laughs again. What was funny was the least concern right now. They needed to hurry just incase there was serous danger and after hearing Claire’s voice there was no doubt there’s wasn’t. Carlos shut the doors after the ladies stepped in and locked them. “Okay, is everybody in here” he shouted over the questioning whispers and features.

”Yes” a few said watching Carlos intensively. 

€€€¥¥

”We cant out run them. There catching up!” Claire said she had lost ammo mostly hitting the sand then the wolves. She panicked once she realized that she was bringing danger to the convoy as they ran there direction. “We will risk the survivors!” Claire added after Alice kept running right beside her saying nothing. “We need to split up”.

alice heard and understood what the redhead was saying. The only way that they would be safe is for Alice to hold them off while Claire goes into safety. That’s the plan alice was going with. “May I” alice breathed out moving towards her clearly not affected as Claire was with running.

claire glanced her way, not really thinking on how to answer that, or why. “May you What!?” She breathlessly shouted. fustrated of the blonde’s lack of a full question.

alice rolled her eyes at her stupid reference to asking permission to keep the the leader safe. Of course Claire wanted to be safe. “Never mind” Alice effortlessly scoping up redhead into her arms, bridalstyle.

”What are you...” Came the unfinished question, before being picked up like a piece a paper. Claire froze in the blonde’s hold immediately. In the heat of the moment she wanted to scream, kick, hit at Alice. Claire also thought about giving her a piece of her mind with ‘how dare you’ or ‘put me down this instant’ or her personal favorite lines ‘I will break your arm’. All three sounded good but she remembered why she was in this position, in the first place.

alice could feel Claire tense into her arms it was stupid to ask of course the redhead would have gone with ‘I have legs!!’ Or ‘touch me and I will rip your hand off’ or maybe ‘I don’t need your help’ so she took a risk praying Claire wouldn’t struggled out of her reach. She’s took the risk and braced herself when the redheads rage would explode. When it didn’t she thought no More of it and focused on getting Claire to safety.

Alice felt Claire shift into her hold, a few long seconds later. Claire’s stomach on her chest while her right arm was position on top of Alice’s left shoulder. The blonde knew what Claire was up to, she tried to keep a steady run so the shooting redhead would get shots in. The leader only managed to get one creature down, giving them an advantage as the others stumbled upon running over thier partner.

Alice heard the squeals from the enemies as Claire shot at them. She smirked, at Claire’s adaptability to a situation. True leader at its finest. Once Alice saw the closest vehicle, which was the school bus. The yellow bus had a large roof and was tall enough to keep someone from out of reach. Just what she needed. Alice thought about the plan not sure if she was able to jump. She had accomplished such large jumps when danger was right behind her, this jump to safety wasn’t any different. She had done it plenty of times. But than again she was carrying her weight and Claire’s. She didn't know how her hop would be affected.

Even though the leap might be a fail she had a plan B. She would have to throw Claire on to the trailer, that would surely not get her eatan but it would get her injured, if Alice used to much force. The redhead would be thrown over the tall vehicle, the action causing her to break somthing or lose consciousness. Through all these pros and cons she decided to go with her first attempt.

 “Dammit” Claire hissed, her guns we’re out of ammo. “Iam all out” she clicked the gun a few times before holstering it. She hesitated to get back to her previous position, but did it anyway. Alice’s left hand pressed up against the back of her mid thighs and the right hand mid way on her back. For a second Claire wanted to ask Alice how was she able to carry her and run without a problem. But she insisted to stay quiet, it was a question for later.

Alice felt the redhead move back to her position. It was really uncomfortable how Claire was looking up at Alice. Who glanced ones at her. The leader than focusing on what was happening. “Hold on” alice grunted, once she was close enough to jump. The blonde bucked her knees. Leaving Claire to almost strangle her to death, with how her arms were griped around Alice’s neck. Alice immediately felt Claire’s response. It almost left her breathless.

Alice landed on the top roof of the vehicle. Her duster boots hitting the surface with a ‘thud’. Alice released the redhead, but after a few seconds she realized that the redhead’s arms were still clutched on her. Alice furrowed her brows in confusion. She put her hands back to we’re they were on Claire. The leader would fall if Alice didn’t put her hands back, to help the leader balance herself down. Was she in shock again? Alice thought. “Um.....Claire” Alice cleared her throat. “You, can let go.....it’s safe, for now” alice said roughly out of the awkward moment, she became nervous and she didn’t do nervous. 

Claire responded by loosing up her hand grip around Alice’s coat. She didnt look up upon Alice. She tried catching her breath, her head  leveled with Alice’s chest. ‘Right’ Claire whispered. Her heart was racing, beating every half second passed.

alice could hear and feel the redheads heart. She had no doubt the redhead’s rapidly beating heart was from either building anger or she was panicking. “Claire?” She called again to the unmoving body she wasn’t still holding. “Are, you okay?” alice asked, her voice sounding nothing but rocky. concerned about what the redhead’s first reaction would be. 

Only than did Claire look up. She didn’t let go just yet. The leader became furious of the unpleased action the blonde took, and she planned to let her have it. “Ever, do that again you’ll be responded with a bullet to your head” she replied rudely intending it that way. She watched as Alice’s blue blistering eyes became surprisingly unfazed by the anger of those fiercely green ones of hers.

Claire’s threats would have scared off anyone or so as much made them flinch. Other times even make the opponent think twice before crossing her. Yet, here was the blonde still holding her after the threat was voiced.

The blonde watched the redhead for sometime. As if they were trying to melt one another with their laser eyes. At one point Claire thought the blonde might drop her. That made her realize somthing, claire’s firey eyes immediately gave out, realizing the threat wasn’t affective when the one she is threating is holding her. Claire’s eyes widen, almost as if she was just pranked on, and her reaction was not a happy one. More like she remembered doing somthing so stupid. Suddenly she became flustered and embarrassed. She rapidly looked away from Alice who was stiff. Claire’s checks began to burn, red bright cheeks were showing. Before she could get out of the blonde’s hold her whole face turned red, imitating her red hair. “Right. Put me down” the leader ordered rather softly, sounding a bit shakey, like she was nervous.

Alice quickly let her go. Claire taking a few steps back in order to hid her current state. She had hoped Alice didn’t catch any of that. But if she did they would never speak of this, EVER!! And she would deny it if it ever came up. She took a deep breath trying to control her racing heart. Which was triggered by somthing different, it was harder for her to explain what made her feel like this. The cold breeze helped her cool down. She shook her head not wanting to find an explaintion. She walked the small distance between Alice and the edge of the bus. She crouched down putting her both hands out infront of her watching the scene below her.

Alice’s thoughts were now racing ‘what just happened’. With what Claire just did was enough for someone to find a reason why this redhead would behave two different ways in minutes. Alice blinked and opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. She finally snapped when the redhead spoke.

”Now, if you would stop staring at me and help me kill these things. The faster I can get away from you” claire announced rather aggressively jolly, although she didn’t know why. The blonde seemed immobile so the redhead thought she could use a joke, but put in a unfriendly joke. It was noticeable when the blonde felt useless or confused. Claire smiled a bit knowing that she wasn’t the only one affected by the exchange.

“Right” Alice moved to a squatting Claire watching down below. ‘Was that a joke’ came to Alice’s mind. The leaders mixed actions were starting to really confuse her, really really confuse her. Alice didn’t like it one bit. She didn’t do confuse, it was either she knew or she didn’t know at all.

”Claire....cla...claire” the talkie chimed.

”Carlos?” She replied grabbing the device, bringing it up to her mouth.

”What is your status?” Came Carlos’s question. Claire immediately went stood up.

”Well, Iam stuck on top of the bus with your  lunatic of a friend and Iam surrounded by creatures who have no interest in being pets” she glanced at Alice who rolled her eyes but said nothing. In the meantime Alice thought of a successful plan.

”Sounds fun. To bad iam stuck, as well” carlos half heathy teased the redhead who wasn’t in the mood for playful comebacks.

”we might need to risk Carlos” Claire suggested on purpose, playfully maybe. She looked to her left were Alice was now squatting. “he can help us, from up there”. The redhead realized her playfull come back would be her plan. She pointed twords the top of the motel. Alice followed her gaze.

alice thought ahead of Claire’s uninformed plan. “How do you suppose he gets to the top?” Alice questioned and stood up hearing, Carlos’s similar question. “The sound of the sniper will attract more of there kind and head twords all of them. Trust me there is more of a lunch over there than the two of us combined.” Alice informed.

alice and Claire looked at one another both unaware that time was ticking. It wouldn’t take long before a couple of wolves search for another near by meal. 

“Alice is right Claire, if they sense thier smell I won’t be able to help them. I need to stay here. The sent of us all together is much stronger.” he said knowing that the redhead knew he was right.

Caire thought about what carlos as saying. “It’s just like you said you’ll put the survivors in death’s hands“ she’s heard Alice say. She looked at Alice burn said nothing.

”How many are there?” Came carlos question. 

“There...” alice stepped to the edge of the long side on the bus. “Yeah....you got a bit of company. A few are headed your way.” Alice announced loudly to let Carlos know. “Move into the farthest room and don’t make a sound” alice instructed, not turning around.

”Carlos” came the argument but she’s was inturupted. “Claire, your just gonna have to work together or let Alice deal with it” carlos suggested before completely cutting off.

Alice had a point the louder noice will attract more affectively, than the hand gun she was using. “Shit” Claire sighed, she hated working together with anybody especially Alice. Of all people she isn’t stuck with Alice. “Uhhh” She grunted.

Alice could feel the redhead fustrated vibration. She stood up and walked the small distance between them. “Carlos is right Claire” Alice said. Alice looked up at the lost in thought redhead. “I’ve got a plan.” Alice paused not knowing if the redhead would agree. “But, this plan involves you staying put” Alice announced.

”The, hell I am!” She then again proceeded to get in alice personal space. One thing that annoyed claire the most is not being useful especially when she was in a dangerous situation. “Let’s, get one thing straight” she stared into the depths of those blue eyes. “I don’t take orders from any one. Especially from person I don’t know. So if you gotta another plan that involves me you got my whole attention. In the meantime I’ll be sitting here, THINKING of a better plan.” The leader said flashing a evil grin.

Claire wasn’t easy to convince that being said she knew when she had to. She learned to trust by not really trusting. She learned to keep her head held high, when her soul, mind and body refused to keep up. She learned to listen to everyones ideas, strategies and information. Good or bad, she didn’t have to like them, all she needed to know was the outcome of every plan before even considering that the strategy could fall in place, perfectly.

She intended to plan out a good strategy and walked passed Alice and to the bus’s long side edge. She would take advantage from the height she was on and look for somthing to her advantage. “I can make a run for it” she announced. Claire stepped to the right side of the bus where the door was.

Alice signed “Make a run for what?.” She followed Claire. “You won’t even sprint into a run. You will surely be ripped limp by limp” alice replied to the redhead’s unresponsive self. “I don’t know about you Claire but I think people need you alive” alice said.

”To hell!! with your, assumptions!!” Claire spat paused by her strategy motion. She got up quickly placing one finger on the blondes chest . Alice took a step back unfazed by the redhead’s actions. But the redhead followed “Iam, the one who kept these people safe! My ideas! My plans! With a bit of help I managed. Iam sure as fuck! I can keep them safe, now!” Claire’s was furious she can feel the heat spreading. Her throat choked with every passing word. She wasn’t there leader and what leaders do is keep there people safe, though she coulnt take all the credit. 

Alice watched the redhead, she could practically see Claire’s temper can rise up when confronted with things that the blonde knew the leader knew. The truth. “There, true and you know it!” Alice spat’s back dipping her head a bit, to get to the leaders head level.

The redhead scoffed and pushed Alice replacing her finger with her hand. Before she could pass Alice. The blonde grabbed her hand, that still was place on her chest. “Let go of me!” The redhead commanded. Alice refused and when the leader struggled, her  other hand came up to help her realease herself. Alice only gripped the tie on her grabbing both hands.

“Don’t touch me!” Claire tried moving her hand.

“Stop it! Claire! Iam not going to hurt you” alice struggle tried to keep the redhead still but she was one crazy one.

“ Yeah...isn’t that what murders always say...when they have you trapped.” She’s grunted. Loosing her breath on the fact that she was still struggling from out of the blondes hold.

”point taken. But you need to feel something” alice knew it was an awkward statement but she risk it inn behave on that it might have the leader change her mind about her stupidness of a plan.    

“what do you mean, feel?” the leader struggled before finally slowing down her threatening fists. Alice showed that she wanted to do nothing to her. So she slowly calmed down 

”Stay, calm and I’ll let go” alice said not moving her hands off the redhead just, yet even though Claire wasn’t fighting for freedom anymore.

“I am!” Claire said still heated by the struggle to escape. She took a deep breath and calmed down. “If you got somthing growing on your body. Iam not...do I look like a doctor to you?” she added annoyed again. Giving the blonde a rise of her eyebrows and a sly smile.

alice gave her the same eyebrow thing along with the roll of her eyes. “Funny”.

”I’ve, calmed down. Now let me go” claire insisted. Alice’s looked ather for a few more seconds, hoping the redhead wouldn't run. “Your, hurting my wrists!” Claire gritted out through clossed teeth.

Alice immediately let go she hadn’t thought  about how her pressure on the grip, would affect the redhead. “Sorry” She apologized rather much like a whisper.

Claire rubbed her hands, taking no steps feather. She wasn weird out by the confusion of Alice’s statement. “What is thing you want me to feel?” Claire bluntly let out like she was bored.

”First feel your pumping organism” Alice said.

 “You mean the, heart?” Claire almost let out a laugh at how nerdy the blonde had said it. But gave her a a smile instead. Alice rolled her eyes. “Yeah...okay, that’s not creepy at all.” Claire commented even more weirded out. She placed her hand over her heart.

”what do you feel?” Alice asked

Claire closed her eyes making Alice way more annoyed at how the redhead was teasing her. ”I feel....My heart.” She opened her eyes signing. “What else Iam I suppose to feel?” claire said thinking that Alice was acting ridiculous. “Now, if I didn’t know any better, I take it you failed...” alice quickly grabbed Claire’s hand to keep her from yapping and placed it on her own heart. 

Claire let her do it and shushed. “Health class” she finished with the whisper of those word, since what she wasn’t feeling, was breathtaking. “I don't feel anything” the redhead encounted. She kept massaging the place where the heart was needed to be, with her fingers gently.

Alice watched the redhead get closer and closer almost as if she’s wanted to get a hear on her heart than feel. When the redhead did just that Alice stoped her Claire’s from going further on trying to find something that was no longer there. She hadn’t removed the leaders hand from below her own. She moved them both. Letting Claire fall as so did her own. “Claire?” Alice began. Looking upon claire face the blonde could only assume the leader was terrified

Letting down by her, guard. She hardly did this or told anyone but it was a life or death matter. This would surely make the redheads mind about the blonde. It was to get the redhead to react to the quickest and best solution. Even if it would lead the redhead to sent her away. Alice wouldn’t hold it against her just simply leave, that way the whole ‘feel my heart’ would just be meaningless words.

 


	9. Empty

Seconds passed and Claire looked astounded yet afraid. She didn’t look at Alice, nor did she move. Her mind ran wild with sorts of questions. ‘How?’ She was standing right there breathing? How can she be alive without a beat?. Why is she warm?. Alll these questions were confusing as she tried to answer them.

Alice didn’t have time for this. She stepped forward only to step back when Claire pulled out her gun. She directed the weapon on Alice’s head. Alice knew the gun was out of ammo though, Claire didn’t need a reminder. “What the hell are you!?” The angry question came out.

Alice stared at the redhead she could see the redheads nuckles and the top of her fingers turned white. She held the gun tightly. Alice wanted more than anything to tell her what she knew but she didn’t have a clue what she was. Monster? Killing machine? An undead with powers instead of have the urge to feed? She didn’t know what to say. “We can talk all you want later. Right now I need to go down there.” Alice tried to move again. Claire quickly blocking her with a knife onto her neck.

“Step back!” She gritted out. Alice did as told knowing now that she was threaded with a a weapon that didn’t need loading. “You didn’t answer my question!” She spat. “What the fuck!! Are you?” She asked again this time louder than before.

Alice waited for a moment claire didn’t look scared and that brought confusion to Alice. Most people would run or shoot without hesitation. But, here was Claire standing in front of her with a knife on her throat.

“Answer, me?” She said.

“Put the knife down and I’ll tell you,” alice answered instead.

“This isn’t an arrangement,” claire declared.

Alice took a deep breath thinking her choices on what to tell Claire. Before she could say anything, they were slowly being thrown of balance. While they were having there argument, the creatures began to prounce and  move the bus. Rocking back and forth as they tried to get the dinner down. They were becoming frustrated and teaming up was the best shot of turning the bus over.

”What, is—“ said feeling the unbalance of the bus’s roof. Claire’s head turned around, keeping the grip and knife on alice. Once she saw it, she was quickly back in Alice’s arms. 

Alice had thought about her options and the redheads current threat. She risked it, having no other option to keep the redhead from getting injured even if she did. She grabbed the leader by her elbow her attention back to the blonde. 

From the start of the fall she had loosen the grip on Alice’s shirt and weapon. She let the knife go, accidentally. Alice pushed her into her self hugging her upper body. Claire’s head bruised to Alice chest. Alice jump up back since she had no time to turn and make the jump hurt less.

she landed with her back hitting the hard cold sand. She felt her whole body lose oxygen. She could hear the ringing in her ears. Her vision became blurred. Claire’s voice calling out to her became buzzed. She looked everywhere eyeballs moving, rapidly.

Claire held up Alice’s face when she got off the blondes limp body. Alice had taken a long and hard jump. ”Alice!” Claire tried again.

Alice heard Claire but became confused when the redheads voice sounded more like of a child’s. “Alice!” She heard again. She blinked hard trying to focus on Claire face that continued to blur, but failed. “Alice! Get up!” There it was again the same voice. She knew Claire was mouthing them but, it wasn’t her voice. That sweet innocent voice, she couldn’t remember who it belonged to.  

Alice stared hard at Claire’s face, trying to focus but it was blurring away. “Alice!” She heard again and in that loud yell made her realized that the voice she was hearing was the one and only sweet Angie.

”Angie?!” She confusingly said trying to shake out what she was hearing. “W-what are you doing here?” she rapidly said “I though you were dead?” She breathed out.

Claire kept yelling at her to get up she didn’t care what Alice was speaking of. “Alice!” She yelled again. The group of wolves suddenly came to view Claire having only seconds to react she did what she could. She searched Alice body finding a knife. She took stance with the knife in hand. She could surly get to some of them but wouldn’t get through all of them.

Claire couldn’t run she would be the one out runned. She didn’t have a weapon but Alice’s good looking knife. For the first time in a long time Claire hoped the knife would be enough, even though she knew it wasn’t. She was always prepared never having to worry about if the weapon was enough. But for just this time of option seeking, she was really hoping for Alice to wake up. She was kinda like a weapon after all.

Creatures were ready for their meal. They made sure they made eye contact with the redhead. Claire took breaths in and out. This was it, this was the day Claire redfield was done. This was the day Claire died and didn’t come back. She closed her eyes mustering the strength to do what she was about to do. She had faith that Kmart would forgive her, for what she had said. It sucked that it had to end like this but it is what it is.

just when Claire was ready to attack and the creatures where mere inches. Alice moved Claire pushing her down on to the ground. Alice gun’s sound rang in her ears and it felt good. The anger she had experienced seconds ago made it fade a bit. 

Claire unblinkingly stares at the display. The pack's members quickly falling. Bullets pierced into their skull one by one without a miss. Alice was a great shot, and it somewhat amazed the leader. Quickly as she thought they were going down, Alice’s gun ran out of ammo.

Alice threw the gun into the sand and got out her large swords, swinging them under each other to get them to be able to grip 'em good. Claire got up from her daze and got up. “Run! Go!” Alice yelled back at the redhead. 

Five were left, as for the rest, they wouldn’t be coming back. Alice eyed all five wolves they were getting close. Claire knew she could get to safety, she could run and survive. Perhaps she should listen to Alice this time.

Alice heard the faint footsteps fall in the sand Claire was leaving, she could feel only relief for a bit before focusing on the oncoming attacker’s. The enemies were seconds away just when she thought the redhead had left, she felt Claire’s back pressed against her’s. “What are you doing?” She whispered intensively looking at the enemies.

“I told you, I don’t take orders” she aggressively whispered back. 

Alice didn’t try to argue and simply said. “Your not gonna make them either if you stay” alice spoke.

”Id say you have two options. You lend me a weopon or you let me die without a fight” the redhead remarked. Though she sounded firmly, even though she was in a panic state she hoped Alice would lend her one her fancy swords. 

Alice knew she couldn’t keep Claire safe now. Was Claire such an idiot she chose to die. The blonde knew she had to focus but not on her anger. She was immobile for the first time not knowing what to do or what to think of in a situation like this. This had no solution in getting both of them out. She knew how much the Claire cost to the group, she couldn’t disappoint before she left. 

At last Alice did what she could only do. Though it hurt more than dying. “Have it your way” Alice said before dropping the swords and walking forward against the attackers.

The wolves growled and growed inpatient, they leaped faster to Alice’s before prouncing Alice let out a blast. It forced the wolves to loose contact with the ground and hit the bus. They weren’t down yet that’s when Alice let out another hit, she’s heard a few whimpers but they were still up and charging.

Alice braced herself for the pain. She stoped walking and took stance. She threw the second strongest blast dropping on her knees. She held her head with one hand as if that would make the headache sooth away. She hoped that it would be enough to put them down but, as she knew it wasn’t enough. Not with there heads still attached to them.

 She got up and took stance one more time. Alice sucked in air and in a second her pupils were fully blown. She waisted no time blasting the third strongest blast and this time she held on.

Claire again stayed without words. Was Alice just a big stubborn idiot. Claire offered her assistance and she still didnt take it. Alice was a sure pain in the ass. All Claire’s could do was watch. She covered her ears when she heard the screeches from what was left of the pack. 

Blood dropped from her nose and into her mouth she could taste it. Alice felt like her head was in blitzing heat and mere seconds from exploding. She let out a scream her knees gave in and landed on her hands, steeping into the sand. She grabbed onto the the sand having nothing to hold on.

They still weren’t down so she held down even more. Before her body could collapse all heads went all over the place. The pieces splattered everywhere, once again the sand became a bloody pool. Alice tried to catch her breath but failed to do so when her insides were done. She fainted, landing on her back.

Claire not clearly thinking she ran to the blonde dropping on the sand next to her. She tapped Alice cheek multiple times. “Alice!” She spoke. She checked Alice’s pulse it was in an accelerated rhythm but, began to slow down.

She looked up having a feeling it wasn’t over yet. “Shit” She grunted making eye contact with the last wolf standing. Which was the strongest, the fastest, and the smartest the alpha itself. The Alfa came forward leaped, Claire closed her eyes but not before grabbing the large sword and holding it horizontally in-front of her her back against the sand.

She peaked and put more force on the sharp side into the wolf’s mouth even more. The mouth slid opened but it wasn’t enough for it to insert its brain. The thing weighed a bit to much and even though it was hurting itself it forced down on the sword even more. Claire could feel the weight getting heavier. She grunted loundly if she pushes more maybe the weapon could collapse all the way through . 

The wolf began to chomp his jaws dragging it itself down inches from the leader’s face. Then  bullents rang and the wolf landed on top of her, blood oozing from the wounds on its  head. The leader turned her head waiting to see Alice but it was Carlos. 

Carlos ran to help Claire remove the piece of meat she had on her. “Are you alright?” He asked holding his weapon and helping the leader get up. 

“Yeah, yeah” she breathed out reliefed that the ambush was over. “Alice” she remembered the blonde still haven’t woken up. She walked to Alice followed by Carlos. He scooped Alice up and walked back to the motel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

”Are you sure your gonna be okay?” He asked for the seventh time. They had put Alice in her place and were now in her room. They descussed a few things refuring to the immobile blonde. Carlos left and Claire stayed with Kmart. Kmart was anxious to see both of them. She hung onto Claire tightly apologizing how she had behaved. Claire also put in her apologies and they cried a bit before releasing echother. 

“Is Alice alright?” Kmart had asked lightly.

Claire looked at her. “i dont actually know” Claire began. “But even her I hope she is” Claire smiled.

kmart watched Claire for a while before speaking. “Is it fine if I go see her?” Kmart asked hesitantly.

 “Kmart...” she trailed off she didn’t want Kmart to get attached to this woman but how can she not. After all alice had saved her life again, she wasn’t trustworthy, yet but Carlos was. “Never mind, just call me if anything? okay?” She ordered. Carlos would keep her safe if she tried anything.

“Okay” Kmart said before disappearing out of the room and appeared where Carlos was at, Alice’s door way.  She passed Carlos and sat on the chair next to the bedside of Alice. “Is she alive?” She asked sitting down on the chair, next to the bed. Alice’s looked horrible she wasn’t pale, dried blood was still visible. The dog could only lay next to her hoping she would wake up soon. “Oh pooch she’ll wake up soon” Kmart petted the dog and it whimpered  his response.

”she’ll be fine” carlos said leaning against the door frame. “She just needs rest for now” he spoke a few minutes later. In teenage laungage he meant get out. “You should go get some rest.” He said. “I’ll keep watch, I’ll let you know when she wakes up” he finished.

kmart took one last look at Alice and got up from the chair.  Kmart walked up to carlos and smiled and proceeded to pass him then carlos quickly hugged the teenage blonde. “Hey, Claire is alive” he started. He knew how much she was afraid of loosing Claire. “She’s here she’s not going anywhere” in response Kmart held tightly on to carlos, a few tears slipped again. 

“Thanks” she whipped her tears and moved out from Carlos hold. Carlos moved into the room and sat on the chair. Kmart took a few steps out the door before turning around and said. “Thanks to her” and left to her and Claire’s room. 

“Goodnight” carlos called out. He heard Kmart’s muffle but, loud goodnight and chuckled how she had answered.

&&&&&&&&

“Ill be right out!” Claire called out when Kmart knocked on the bathroom door. Claire had taken off her clothes having prepared the water buckets a day before desasters struck. She was covered in blood and dirt, she had to get clean. 

Once outside she wore clean clothes and her hair soak in water. They didn’t have a towel to dry off so she waited to get dry enough to not soak the clothes. She weared a white skinny strapped shirt and her trim shorts.

Kmart sat at the bed waited for Claire to join. “How’s she doing?” She asked putting away her dirty clothes in a corner for tomarrow to wash.

”Yeah, she’s fine” she made a face. “At least that’s what Carlos had said” she added.

”Has she woken up?” The redhead asked.

”No, she’s still unresponsive” Kmart said sadly.

The leader saw this and asked. “Are you alright?” She watched Kmart and walked to sit down next to her.

kmart brought up her legs and crossed them infront of her facing Claire. “Yeah...just a little” She couldn’t finish without breaking down in tears. Claire hugged her again she knew better than to think Kmart was out of tears after the event before and right after.

”Everything’s fine” Claire soothed. “We should catch some sheep. Or was...” she said and it made Kmart laugh.

”Some z’s, Claire” she corrected narrowing  her wet eyes at the older woman. 

“Wow, your getting smart” the leader excitingly said.

”Shut up” Kmart let out and moved to her spot next to the wall and plopped down as claire did as well. Claire chuckled as she brought the covers mid way there body. They stood in silence for a moment before the teenager spoke out. “Are you gonna let alice stay now” she softly said.

Claire thought about answering but honestly didn’t know what to say. She could have easily say no but she didn’t. Her mind wanted to kick out alice in her mind Alice was dangerous, but perhaps she could be wrong perhaps Alice could do some big help to the convoy. Though she had to convince the convoy that Alice wasn’t dangerous but she didn’t know for sure. She knew one thing, she owed Alice for saving her life. Maybe Claire would reconsider Alice’s stay, but that decision would be for tomorrow.

Claire’s silence gave Kmart an answer. Which meant that Claire was going decide tomorrow morning or when Alice was awake. She smiled and went straight to sleep.

 


	10. Suggestions

Claire woke up to the feeling of a hand on her face and a leg around her waist. Kmart, whom body parts belonged to, was having a deep sleep, a few snores and words were heard. Claire removed the hand and stood up on her elbows to get a good look at the deep sleep teenager.

Claire knew how much sleep Kmart needed the day before and yesterday were events no one at her age should see or pass through. Claire smiled as the blonde scrunched her nose and few more mumbled words.

Claire didn’t want to wake up Kmart she wanted the girl to rest. Yesterdays problems start today, no matter how much she wanted to curl up in bed and fall in deep slumber like Kmart she couldn’t. She was the leader a preparatory person, and waisted no time doing what had to be done.

A few things worried her more over to what she wanted for the convoy. Was she better off with or with out Alice. Alice the entire day had not only saved her life but the convoys as well. She couldn’t let someone like that leave. Claire didn’t want to feel guilty, she beilived she didn’t need to that the guilt wasn’t there but it was and now she was deciding if Alice was a person she could learn to trust.

The more she stayed in bed the less time she had to finish things. She got up after attempting to wake up Kmart. She knew the blonde would later scold the her, if she didn’t spend time with the redhead. Claire always liked being alone in the morning and Kmart didn’t like it. She finally gave up when Kmart didn’t get up and whined that it was to early.

Claire put on her jacket and headed out. She checked her watch 5:00 am it read. The sun wasn’t out yet but you could see it’s light rays highlight the sky. She crossed her arms and took a long breath in smelling the different kinds of wonderful sents. She was confused as to where these dents were coming from since there was only dirt.

she began to walk slowly enjoying the morning and how it made her feel. Claire felt calm, collected and peaceful. Everybody was sleeping, meaning there was no one to bother her and no one can ruin it. She decided that down here isn’t enough to appreciate the suns coming out when it did.

She walked to the side of the motel and climbed up the latter. She sat at the edge of the building, her legs dangaling from it. She smiled the warmth of it filling her body, even if there was a light cold breeze. 

Claire continued to watch the sun slowly come up for an hour or so, various colors blending beautifully with one another brought joy to her. The sunset is the only thing that feels right and it hasn’t changed. The sun shone out half before she knew somthing was up.

All that she couldn’t have seen before the sun had risen was there. She watch the light take over the entire lands of the motel. After being familiar with the things around her, suddenly something was missing. What was missing caught her off guard and fled down the latter and knocked on the group members of the convoys armor. Which contained carlos, Mikey, LJ, And Chase.

She was pissed and someone had the answer, at least she hoped someone did. “Get up now!” She yelled at each door.

Of course no one has ever ignored the redhead and they knew by the anger in her voice they didn’t want to start now. Three men all gathered. “What’s happening?” Asked one another walking out into the suns death rays damaging their eyes for a bit. 

Claire pasted back and forth, how could she have heard nothing. She couldn’t get it into her think skull how this could have happened. She’s hadn’t slept much yesterday.

Chase and Mikey came in view. “What’s wrong?” mickey asked. They stepped to Claire and Claire stoped her pasting. 

“My car and the truck of supplies are gone!” she was pissed and you could see that anger treble in her body. 

“How?”LJ asked the obvious, no one knew.

”You think if I knew I wouldn’t have called you all?” Claire lashed out at LJ.

“And you think we know?” He replied.

claire rolled her eyes and ignored him she turned to the rest of the group. “Did anybody hear anything, engine running, talking. Somthing?” She questioned everyone giving her a no.

 She rubbed her hands in her face ‘think Claire think what’s next’ she thought. Everybody knew Claire would jump to conclusions and won’t stop her huffing until she reveals the truth so they didn’t bother consoling her because they knew she wouldn’t want them to.

Claire was tuned out. Who could have taken thier supply? How could they have not made a sound? Questions were running through her head to loudly she didn’t notice Kmart stop in from of her. “She took em” she whispered to herself before storing off in the motel direction.

kmart shouted her names but Claire insisted on going inside. The whole gang followed her. 

She planned to kick the door down once’s she got to the room, but it was already opened. There was no one in there and supposedly Alice was to be in there healing.

Claire stept in, she glanced at the broken chair and then the cracked opening on the side of the wall a few inches atop the bed. Someone had clearly punched it in, she leaned over the bed. There was blood, But very few of it. Her foot suck out hitting somthing under the bed.

Claire immediately felt as if it were an undead or just a persons dead body or perhaps it was just a bag. But what would it be dong under a bed. Not jsut any bed alices’s bed.

Claire slowly looked down she became tense what if the body belonged to one of her people. Claire crouched pulled the Harvey thing out in one swift move. Once she saw it was a bag relief fell over her.

Claire looked at the bag it was her supply bag. She unzipped slowly just incase something popped out. It was better ignored she was cautious, then impulsive. She didn’t open the flab immediately, she waited a bitty see ignored it moved or anything. Nothing came.

She became irritated with all this slowness if somthing was gonna attack she would fight it off even if she is going to die. She took a deep breath and opened the flap. She found the food supply. She looked under the bed somore and dragged two more bags that contained the same thing.

“What is that?” Kmart asked Claire not noticing she had entered.  

She signed and stood up. “The food we gathered,” she said bluntly. The three men entered but decided to say nothing.  “She...“ Claire’s anger raged out again. but got interrupted.

”Claire, you don’t know that” Kmart voiced out. She didn’t want to believe Alice would have somthing to do with the disappearance of the redheads truck and thier supply vehicle.

”No, Kmart I actually do” she didn’t raise her voice nor did she look away when Kmart did. “Our things are missing and the only one, not present is...ALICE!!!” She loudly finished. 

“She wouldn’t!” Kmart replied loudly.

”there has to be another explanation, I know Alice...she” LJ began defending his friend he knew by experience alice would risk her life retreating supplies for someone. 

“Than enlighten me! Give me a good fucking explanation is to why the hell my vehicles have vanished and so has she?” She looked at LJ then to the group. The group didn’t answer because none of them knew. “Except this,” she glanced down at the bags.

“She doesn’t steal. She uses her abilities to save lives not ruin them. Let alone steal something.” he directed it to Claire 

“And yet you think a woman with that kind of power wouldn’t snap,”. She got in LJ’s face. She was angry but wasn’t pissed if she were she would have already punched him. “My guess is that you don’t really know her.” she’s finished.

LJ couldn’t argue anymore because it was true he doesn’t know anything about Alice not where she came from, nor if she had a family. He doesn’t even know that basics her last name, favorite color, drink? He decided to stay put. Both battled thier eyes like they would burn each other with them.

A few long seconds passed and it almost looked like they were bulls just waiting for the red rag to appear, ready to charge at the enemy holding it. “Knock it off!” Mickey pushed both apart. Letting his hand fall off of Claire before she ripped his hand off. “I’ll, go check the cameras. See if they caught something, okay?!” He looked at both of them.

They both threw daggeres at each other with thier eyes. Chase came in just then, realizing everybody’s disappointment once the words left his mouth. “Carlos is gone”.

”What do you mean he’s gone!?” Claire questioned Turing her attention to the man wearing a cowboy hat. 

“I searched for him but he isn’t anywhere.” chase finished he clearly had gone on a search for him the sweat running down his face was proof and rigid breathing.

”Great, fuck!” She hissed. 

“No, carlos wouldn’t” Kmart said her eyes starting to water. She also didn’t want to believe that her brother-figure would leave them.

Claire couldn’t believe what she was hearing carlos, her trusted friend has betrayed her. How could she have missed this side of Carlos.  ‘He isn’t like this’ she thought. She knew Carlos. He was a well respected man from what she heard from him. He risked his life many times for the convoy. Claire tried to find a loop hole around this she couldn’t be closed minded thier is aleast to sides of the story. There always is.

”He either left us along with Alice” she eyed everybody. She signed “or, he was kidnapped by her.” She suggested with anger and disappointment in her voice. She ran her hand through her hair blinking a couple of times.

”Carlos, has been a good man. He has no reason to go all crazy on us” Mikey defended.

”it’s not possible for a good man like him to go rouge” chase added.

claire didn’t bother reacting she knew they were right about the man. Therefore, it only lead to one thing. Which was that Alice had taken him. “Then you’re friend took carlos” the leader decided and was convinced. “There is a hole in the wall with blood and a broken chair.” She glances at the damages. “If that doesn’t convince you that Alice did hurt him then I don’t know what will?” she gestured to them.”

”You have no clue if that’s even his blood” LJ jumped in again. Earning unpleasant eyes on him from Claire. 

“Then, again. LJ, explain?” She asked again crossing her arms over her chest.

”Maybe she snapped because having to spend a minute is traumatizing. With the way you treated her, Iam sure you had it coming,“ LJ was now the one in Claire’s face. “She’s a woman of trust,” he finished before he stepped back. “Man! Iam glad she had the chance to leave along with Carlos. Cause another second with you is like eternity of hell,” he left the room without hearing anything but Claire sigh of frustration. 

“Maybe, none of these events took place,” Mikey suggested to Claire. “Maybe, they went out for a supply run, after all they did leave the food part,”. He suggested.

”The evidence doesn’t seem that way,” Claire reencountered.

”Carlos is our friend and...” he paused for a bit. “Alice, well we pretty much owe, her for saving our lives.” 

Claire had forgotten that part. She had forgot Alice had saved her twice. And in one of them she didn’t treat Alice like a hero she treated her like she was a freak. After the information Alice let out about herself to Claire, there wasn’t nothing else she could think about. It was eveident that Claire owed Alice, no matter how she felt about her. She looked at Mikey, staying silent.

He put his hand on Claire’s shoulder. “Think about it Claire, before you go on a hunt for them,” he smiled to her and left.

Disbelieve and confusion mixed in her. “To think I almost considered that woman an Ali and that man my friend,” She let out low.

”Claire?” The girl callled out

Claire watched her tears fall down and immediately felt guilty. “Come here,” she said and Kmart was in her arms in a sec.

”I’am Sorry...I guess I just wanted to believe she could keep us safe. You know protect us,” she whispered and Claire held her even tighter. The leader knew how much the convoy wanted some kind of assurance they would be kept safe. People died because they lost hope in a safe place, upon leadership of Claire redfield. Claire herself was doubting the way she kept the group safe, but she did what ever she could. 

She had considered maybe trusting that Alice wouldn’t harm them. But Alice was just a person who didn’t give a damn. She had come across seeing as she wanted nothing. Claire’s  anger couldn’t possibly be the only thing she was feeling. Maybe she had felt hopeful that Alice would be the one to help them survive. Maybe she to wanted to believe Alice would save them or at least help.

“What do we do now?” Kmart said departing from the hug.

”There is nothing else we could do, but go in search of new supplies,” she replied. And looked to chase. Chase just nodded.

”we’re in the middle of the dessert how-,” she was interrupted by Claire’s hands on her shoulders

”Let me worry about that. I’ll figure it out,” claire looked into the girls eyes a form of reassurance. In that moment of trust Kmart’s stomach grumbled. “Let’s go have breakfast,” she chuckled at Kmart.

”Chase, might giving me a hand,” Claire asked the man.

”Sure thing,” he accepted. Chase grabbed the bags straps. Handing one to Claire.

All three left the room. Claire decided that they could do nothing at that she had suggested mikey’s suggestion even though they didn’t add up. The broken chair, the blood and hole in the wall and the food hidden beneath the bed. Signs of struggle.

Claire didn’t have to worry about the convoy finding out about the trouble. She knew the boys wouldn’t want to cause distress. Especially when those who robbed them they would never expected, except for Alice. Alice was seen as danger to the convoy. Claire was just hanging on in the middle, making her feel stupid. Claire just hoped Mikey and LJ knew what they were protecting.

 


	11. Aloneness

“Now this isnt a permit happening,” claire announced to the entire convoy, after so many noticed the vehicles missing. The supply tailor was big and bulky it wasn’t hard, not-to notice it was missing. Everybody asked questions. “Well find a way to get more things,” she finished her announcement.

Everybody scattered to the long line of people waiting to get passed their breakfast. They rambled on about what was just said. Claire could hear but she didn’t pay to much attention. Mostly because she wanted to take a five minute nap she knew that the armor wouldn’t have a problem and if there was she would quickly wake up, prepared.

&&&&&&&&

For most of the morning all Claire could think of Carlos and Alice’s disappearance. She felt like a big idiot to let her guard down. She made a mistake but she couldn’t do much about it now. Weather she came up with different theories, she realized that she could have all the thoughts in the world about those two though they won’t be coming back. If they did Claire would be ready to hurt both and send them off where they came from. No one betrayes Claire and doesn’t get hurt or at least yelled at.

Claire brain overheated with anger she could feel her face burning. The leader decided that she shouldn’t be worrying about this anymore. The leader accepted their betrayal ‘their we’re gone, it’s way it had to be’ she thought. She took a deep breath and tried relaxing before decided to organize stuff. Kmart who was somewhere probably sleeping or playing with the kids had a stack of thickish books. Maybe ten to fifteen, she had picked up along the road. Kmart was a big time book warm.

&&&&&&

After finishing the taskes she made herself just to keep busy and out of her mind she joined lunch. Mikey had started passing out lunch for the evening. “How’s it going?,” she asked flatly.

”Good, I guess,” he sounded unsure. “though it’s running out quickly,” that he was sure about and he looked to the bags. “How bout you, how are you feeling about our friends disappearing?” He asked.

claire thought about it and was gonna ignore the question but since there weren’t any adults around,just kids, she could have a normal conversation. “I wouldn’t call that woman a friend and as of now not even Carlos,” she spat.

“Woman?” Mikey asked confused as to who was Claire was talking about. Claire scowled at him and made him realize who she was talking about “Alice?” He half stated, half asked.

The leader nodded, “still a bit pissed,” Claire nodded and it was evident mikey could literally feel it.

”I for one understand that, but I also think Carlos would never be capable of doing this,” he reminisced about his friend.

Mikey looked at her while he passed the can of food to another kid in line. Claire knew the same feeling but it was kidnap or he left willingly. “I just don’t know where I went wrong,” she said deflating as she pushed her back against the wall.

”You didn’t go wrong,” he tried. “They did you wrong. At least that’s how it appears,” he smiled and then faded.

“Yeah, well it still affects me” she said sadly and smiled a bit to a kid greeted them both with a smile before leaving. ”and them,” she looked to the blonde man, who had nothing else to say. Frankly he didn’t know what to say about that.

”How long do you think it will last us?” She changed the tensed subject with a question.

”Honestly I don’t know,” he thought about it. “Maybe three to five days,” he glanced at the bags. “Depends, on how much were gonna consume,”.

Claire knew his estimate wasn’t far off from becoming a reality. She was their leader and sure enough people are going to start looking up to her. Especially the kids, the redhead knew how devisated the parents would be. She couldn’t let that happen but she didn’t know how to begin to fix it. There, was no place near them to raid. It’ll take days to get to one. It was dangerous to leave the convoy or bring them along on a scavenger hunt. She shakes her head the events and self doubt are getting to her.

”Sorry, i don’t mean to worry you,” Mikey said apologizing handing the canned good to the next kid in line.

”No, I’ll figure something out,” her low voice admitted she was worried and she knew this. She didn’t want to worry she just needed a plan a good non dangerous plan. She was lost in thought thinking of ways to keep everyone healthy and safe.

“Iam sure you will, Claire, Iam all in on what you decide to do,” Mikey said.

Claire nodded and walked away without another word. She decided that she couldn’t make the decision for others. Though, right know, wasn’t the time to discuss, not when she had nothing to offer. 

&&&&&

Claire went inside the building getting her map out a few maps actually. There were three that looked good to be able to read the tiny word off the bat. Others were torn, blurred or simply unable to figure which piece goes after the other.

She laid them in the on the pool table. All three maps had similarities but, some stores or gas stations were not seen in one of them. Though the other might have it. She brought her marker up opening the cap with her teeth. She grabbed the transparent paper she had found really useful. She laid it on each map and circled each place they raided before coming to a stop at the motel.  

She had a great memory, one of her many good skills. Maybe that’s why she got angry so fast. She thought about the names and trased were they had first searched to were they had stopped. The first place they raided was Gilmore mall in Nevada. There was more products than food. They can’t go back there due to being raided by infected people. She crossed it off.

She traced the line with her finger and ‘x’ it out another place called Sandies shoes. She worked on crossing off and remembering if or not they had touched that place. After five minutes of this task a voice was heard. 

“Hey,” Claire immediately knew it was Kmart without turning away from the place she was on the map. “What are you up to?,” she lurked around the leader. She peeked from beside Claire who had blocked the view of the map accidentally. 

”Have we touched this place?,” she pointed to a building in map. She didnt remember and Claire never forgots.

”um...” she bent down moving Clair’s finger so she can get a better look. “It’s really tiny. Well we are here right,?” Kmart pointed and looked at Claire for affirmation. Claire nodded cap back on the market furiously raddeling it in between her index and middle finger.

”okay,” Kmart got back to what she was doing. “We’re here,”she repeated. “So, we passed that,” she pointed to the crossed out places till she got we’re the ‘x’s’ don’t go further. “Three in total,” she commented, making Claire wince.

”We could try this place,” she pointed to it, Hesitantly. 

Kmart moved for Claire to see. She scanned the other to maps just Incase it was a dead end. “I don’t know Kmart it isn’t nessecerly close,” she commented. “It’ll probably take three to four days to get there,” she said.

“We have scavenged the places near by, I doubt that there’s anymore close by,” she commented. 

Claire signed knowing Kmart was not far from the truth but, the maps werent showing everything. “Even if i decide to check it out, gas is sort of on the lower side, of what we’ve been robbed,” 

Kmart knew who she was talking about but she didn’t say anything twords that and focused at convising Claire that the ground on the map was there best shot.

”there’s a gas station near by there too,” she pointed to the place in the map. 

Claire crossed her arms over her chest after looking at what Kmart was pointed at. She debated in her head on weather or not to go. If she did what about the convoy, if they didn’t what. About. The. Convoy. Finally there was no freeing people out of danger. Then just then Kmart said something a little more safer then her suggestions. “As for the survivors we can ask if some of them would like to volunteer,” she suggested.

”Well, it won’t keep them out of danger but, at least they have more of a chance then traveling with the whole group,” she said.

Claire thought about what Kmart was saying it was true it could make it easier for Claire to take men who volunteer and separate the Armor. Chase would have to come, she needed a man with a great shot from above. As for Mikey, and LJ they would stay here with the rest of the convoy. Keeping things tidy and on the look out for predators.

”I’ll deside, if what your suggesting is a solid plan or not,” Claire said to the teen

“Food will run out,” Kmart turned her head out of the map to look at Claire. “People will start to panic, I think it’s worth the risk,” Kmart said confidently.

”Risking, lives is not worth it,” Claire let out sitting on one of the chairs that was against the side of the pool table. “I don’t wanna risk their lives, I mean especially not the children,” she looked down at her hands.

Kmart watched her appearance appeared to be exhausted. “I meant about being stranded if gas runs out but, You’d be risking their lives if you didn’t risk going in there,” she said and got Claire’s attention. “Claire, I know it isn’t a great plan but it is one we have, one that seems to be easier,” 

“I don’t know, Kmart. Leaving the group with Micky and LJ in charge is just as dangerous as bringing them along,” she admitted. 

Kmart grown grew Claire wasn’t in favor of unrolling the plan. Claire saw this and in favor for her young sister she obliged with thinking it over. She got from the chair. “I’ll think about it,” she looked to Kmart he became the opposite of silent. 

“Yes!” She said in excitement. 

“Come, here. You young adult,” she cooned to Kmart and recieved a hard cold stare but nonetheless she ran into her arms. They both hugged tightly. 

“Brilliant, teen you mean,?” She gritted out her teeth after letting go of Claire who smiled and Kmart couldn’t risist doing it back. They both chuckled. 

Claire walked back to the pool table putting away her things in the backpack they were placed in. She quickly wrapped everything up. “Wanna go see what Betty is up to?” Claire asked.

”I’ll race you,” and before Claire could say anything about her behavior Kmart was gone. Claire watched behind Kmart as she ran to the ambulance van, where Betty might be. “She really does own up to her title,” Claire said sarcastically to no one and walked in to put her stuff away before meeting Betty and Kmart.

&&&&&

”What, took you so long,” Kmart stared at Claire. “What? Aging is getting to you?,” she teased.

”Very, funny. I didn’t want you to be upset of me winning, so I let you win” Claire said confidently.

”Yeah, right, just admit it Claire your as slow as a turtle that just woke up.” She compared her friend to a turtle she once read in a story. She laughed.

”Then I guess, your the hare” Kmart frown when she heard this. “So arrogant and cocky and at the end.” She closley looked at Kmart. “Whoosh,” she straighten up. “I win,”.

”That’s fake and this real life, how embarrassing is to know you read that book,” Kmart remarked and chuckled.

”Not as embarrassing as being an adult but acting like a child,” Claire finished. Smiled just to get to Kmart.

“You- Iam not- never mind ,” Kmart didn’t know what to say or do and did what she did best stare at Claire aggression seeping out from her eyes.

Claire ignored her and laughed along side Betty who was sitting right beside steamy Kmart. 

“Hey, Betty.” Claire greeted to the mother woman.

”Hello, Claire.” She greeted too. “I see your in a good mood after the,” she paused “we’ll you know, the thing,” she managed to get out.

”Not really,” she frowned. She didn’t want to talk about it right now. “It’s not a topic I wanna get into, at least not now,” 

“Well if there’s anything you need, Iam always here,” she smiled up and Claire and Claire nodded. “That, is. If I don’t get eaten or turned into one of the undead,” they all chuckled at betty’s joke.

”Yeah, me too,” Kmart joined in. Happily now.

”Thanks,” Claire smiled and gave both girls her gratitude.

”The, sun is starting to fall,” Kmart commented. 

”Thank the lord!,” she said almost shouting. “I been waiting for the heat to cool down,” she cooned about her desire.

”Same here, it’s really hot in the morning,” Kmart joined in looking at the sun becoming a sunset.

Claire moved from the suns hot rays and moved to stand by a sittting Kmart. The medel door touching her back. She crossed her arms over her chest. Claire felt content to watch the sun drown itself into the beautiful lights of the sky. She took a deep breath when a breeze of cool air came their way. She closed her eyes due to the contact.

“Oooo,” the ladies in the van cooned. “Did you feel that?” Kmart asked Betty.

”Felt, girl. It was like electricity to my body,” she wiggled her body and they both laughed.

After a minute Kmart asked Claire. “What about you, how did that make you feel, Claire?,” 

Claire had quickly forgotten she was accompanied by them and cleared her throat softly. “Umm...good I gotta go,” with that she left both woman behind looking after her. 

Kmart and Betty looked at each other but didn’t have a clue what happened. Kmart quickly got up to go after Claire but Betty takes her by her arm. “No, Kmart. She needs to be alone right now,”

”But, she obviously, was upset about something,” she back down. 

“There’s nothing you could do for her,” she began. “You’ll just stress her more,” she continued. “People like her need time to think things threw, you know understand why they have been behaving that way,” 

“But, sh-“ Betty wasn’t done talking.

”She’ll come around to the ones she loves,” she began, “in this case you,”

”But, I,” Kmart began again.

”No more buts,” Betty said almost half loosing it after having the realization of how she chose to voice her words.

kmart chucked a bit as well. “Okay,” she said breathlessly.

”Good, girl, now while Claire recharges,” Betty got up from her spot. She carefully stood up not wanting to accidentally hit her head on the roof of the vehicle. She walks to the side of a rolling hospital bed. Pulling out a black leather bag. “Why don’t you start painting my nails,” she wiggles the bag I front of the teen.

”I’ll, do yours if you do mine,” the teen excitement brought a big smile from Betty. 

“Deal,” Betty said and sat back down her legs dangaling from outside the vans back door openings.

Kmart began painted Betty’s nails. When Kmart was down and betty’s nails dried it was now her turn. After thirty maybe an hour chatting about nails. Kmart the whole time thought about ditching Betty and running to Claire. 

“Your, thinking about running off, aren’t  you?” Betty asked knowgly.

”No,” she said defensly. “I like spending time with you,” she said.

”But?” She asked and raised her brow.

”But,” she paused. “Claire is all alone and I don’t want her to be,” Betty saw how Claire’s behavior affected her. Kmart was really upset even though she failed to hid it. “You see, Claire doesn’t want to be alone even though she threatens if she is not,” 

“I know,” Betty replied. “But sometimes it is best to leave her alone. An hour or so just for her to cool down and organize what she’ll say if a person, in this case you. Asks her about it.

”Okay, well it’s now been an hour or so, she realized. “Can I go see her?,”

”Yes, now you can go,” Betty said and Kmart ran off. “My nails look amazing!” She shouted at running Kmart. She heard shout back ‘your welcome’. Betty chuckled. “That girl really hasn’t grown up, yet” she grinned.

&&&&&

”Hey,” Kmart peaked out from the door knocking. She knew Claire was in there. Her red hair gave her away even though it was dark. “Can I come in,” she asked softly almost a whisper even though she was already halfway inside.

”What does it matter, you’d come in weather I let you or not,” Claire mumbled  her back was to Kmart. She was curled up in a ball on the bed. Claire’s voice clearly sounded like she had been crying. Kmart felt sad for her and her chest sank.

”Claire, what’s wrong?” She asked and crossed the distance from the door to the bed. Kmart sat on the bed, when she tried touching Claire on her shoulder. The leader quickly shrugged it off. Kmart has forgotten that Claire doesn’t like to be touched when she gets this way.

Kmart didn’t move at all and the leader automatically felt tense. A million thoughts ran in her head. Kmart was being nice enough to encourage her to talk and all Claire did was push her away. She remembered days ago, when they had the fight where Alice caught them bad mouthing her.

The leader didn’t want Kmart to feel anything but happiness and what she did right now surly made Kmart upset. Claire realized her mistake and when she felt the sinking of the bed rise up she knew Kmart was indeed uncomfortable ready to run away and cry somewhere else. 

Claire quickly grabbed Kmart’s wrist without turning around. “Stay,” Claire voice broke and more tears came flowing down. Without a doubt in mind Kmart did stay. Claire scooted more to the wall so Kmart could lay down next to her. Without letting go of kmart’s wrist Claire extended her arm more and placed it over her mid shoulder. Of course Kmart felt comfortable. Claire was confident to let Kmart know that she just needed not to be alone.

&&&&&

It was pitch dark outside already, though people hadn’t got to bed yet. Claire woke up wincing and shaking her head out of the ach. She tried to move but felt something keeping her there. Kmart. There the girl was drooling on to her other arm. Claire smiled and moved kmarts other Undrooled arm from on top of her.

She got out successfully without waking up the teenager. She walked to the window. Squeenting a bit she saw fire. People were laughing and enjoying the cool night. Claire shivered she was prone to cold. Which is why she enjoyed summer. In the cold it is impossible to want to get up or take a shower or enjoy a cold drink. It was just way to cold for her.

Claire watched the outsiders for a while with a smile, before getting drowsy and wanting to get into the bit of warmth she had. She took a blanket from out her backpack and went back to her place beside the bed. She laid the blanket over both her and kmart’s body. After managing to climb over her without interruption. Claire laid on her left side facing the wall again. She brought up her knees a bit and put her hands together to put under her pillow.

She blankly stared at the wall not really thinking of anything. She heard Kmart say a few mumbled words. Which reminded her that Kmart was gonna wanna know why she took off. Though it didn’t seem such a struggle to just let Kmart know. Kmart always confined in and trusted Claire to cheer her up when she was angry or upset. She could just talk to Kmart tomorrow. She yawned and fell back asleep.


	12. Hands off

“Looks, to be abandoned” Claire said using her binoculars to scout out the area for any potential danger.

”I don’t know if we can say that about the inside,” chase replied.

“Well, I guess there is only one way to find out,” the leader prompted. “I’ll take lead,” she said in all seriousness. She knew the dangers of going in a building she didn’t know at all. No knowledge of an escape route and or if the entrance from which they came in from was suddenly blocked by the undead. Though she needed to take a risk for survival. This place was the second building they found to scavenge in three days so she couldn’t just leave.

The ride to these destinations were long and exhausting, especially when there was hardly a thing to eat or drink. Claire being the leader she was kept her group almost well feed. Though this meant she would eat less. For the past three days she ate nothing but a small snack, granola bar, can fruit or just a bunch of sweet candy. She used the sugar as fuel, it worked for her if she ate it piece by piece all through twenty-four hours, a day. 

Sure she kept in mind what Kmart had said. That she couldn’t be healthy with eating so little. Though right now this didn’t need to be the problem. Claire was fine with what she chose to do just long enough to find more supplies and fuel up everybody.

The leader took her position in front of the six men that had volunteered to accept the assignment. “Cain, I need you to stay in the truck, you know’ keep a look out,”

”Sure thing, miss” he replied and went into the truck.

”Alright everybody ready, let’s go in,” Claire said stepping inside the black gate.  They all stayed still keeping their guns firm in their hands while positioned to the entrance of the building. Whose to say the undead didn’t pop out from inside.

Even though it was daylight outside the building held its darkness. Claire moved first grabbing her flashlight from her belt. The firearm in her right hand outstretched from under the hand that was holding the tool. Right to left she shone the light in the entrance. She slowly stepped in listening for any sound that would be a danger to her and the others. 

Claire stepped in some more making it clear that it was, well clear of undead. She gave the all clear and soon was accompanied by her group. Flashlights flashed everywhere. There was a long hall going straight and another going to the left. “Let’s split up,” she said. “I’ll take left, you go down that way. See if you can find anything, okay?”

Chase nodded. “Be carful Claire Redfield,” he seriously said.

”You too, Chase Ashby,” she gave him a smile back and headed twords the left hall “You two follow me,” she ordered to them while the other three took off with chase. 

There wasn’t any door they could open so they kept going. There was blood on the wall, electric wires hung along from the ceiling that were live and sparking. As she went in further the smell drew stronger the smell of rot. She covered her mouth when the light revealed a dog on the floor. Normally Claire would by now shoot it but it wasn’t moving. 

Her gun trained on the dog, she walked forward slowly. “That isn’t a good idea!,” one of the man said he was convinced that the animal would wake up.

“It’s alright,” she replied going closer to the creature. The smell of rot was definitely coming from the creature as she searched for a sort of wound. She moved the light to the head. The neck was prompt up by something levitating  it from off the floor. Looked like it was stabed with a type of knife.

The leader curiously searched the neck somemore. She looked at the creatures eye that was opened, its mouth ajar. Claire went to get what was under neath but was interrupted. “Don’t!” She retreated her hand looking at the man who spoke.

”it’s okay,” she was a bit annoyed by his fearful voice. She looked back at the corpse and crouched down beside it, to get a better view. She immediately saw S.T.A.R.S engraved in silver the handle being black hard rubber. She put the gun on the dog’s skull putting the flashlight down and reached for the thing underneath it’s neck. Just when she felt her finger tips touch it a loud sound snapped her out of it. She quickly stood up grabbing the flashlight.

She looked straight down the hallway gun trained straight. Her company did the same a bit more jumpy then she was. “Let’s go,” she said breathlessly due to the yell for help that came from nowhere.

She walked further, men behind her. There was a second yell for help but, this time it yelled something about a baby. Claire quickly started sprinting there was someone down here and she needed help. The leader moved faster down the hall eventually seeing a door. 

The third cry for help made it clear that this person was in trouble along with a baby. “Jesus, chase!” She said seeing chase and his boys pop out of no where. She put down her gun. Chase also was winded by the scare of meeting each other.

”I heard a woman calling for help,” Claire said.

”Which is why I came down this way.,” he informed. “The yelling seemed to be heard from behind this door,” he added.

”Let’s move,” chase grabbed the handle and nodded to Claire if she was ready she position her gun on the door as everybody else did. She nodded back. Chase quickly opened the door there was more light in this room then the hallways flickering lights. She moved in the group that was reunited following suit.

There was another cry for help. “Please help! my baby! My baby isn’t breathing help!” Claire looked to the left seeing a woman. She put her gun on the back of her pants’s waist, she holstered her flashlight on her belt. The boys just lowered thier guns. “Ma’am are you alright?!” Claire called to the woman and walked to her. The boys stayed behind next to the door.

The woman had her back to the leader but, faint sobs were heard coming from her. “Hey, ma’am!” Claire said softer as she got close.

”Please, help my baby!” The woman said again. Still sobbing. Claire was mere feet way deciding weather or not to reach out and tap the woman that wouldn’t turn around. “Ma’am?” She said going to tap her shoulder but, before she could the woman turned around. The woman was dirty from head to toe. She was probably the only person in here all alone. This made Claire frown deeply.

”Please! Help my baby!” Her voice cracked tired from crying Claire had suspected it. The dirt in her face made it impossible for Claire to know how old the woman was. 

“It’s okay, we’re here to help,” Claire said glancing at the men. “May I see the baby,” Claire asked nicely.

The woman hesitated for a bit before giving the leader the baby. Once she did the redhead, immediately she felt that the baby didn’t weigh like a healthy baby would weigh. She had enough knowledge of knowing how a healthy, alive baby would weigh. She did babysit in her teenage years to earn money.

The lady stared at her in disbelief. ‘Did the lady know that her baby was probably already dead?’. Claire searched for the baby’s face in the wrapped dirty blanket, hoping that the baby was still alive. She did see a baby formula from the corner of her eye on the table, earlier. 

When she opened the flaps from on the baby’s face she immediately freaked out. The baby looked pale and dirty and it didn’t move. She became suspicious by the eyeball that flickered up and down like the a play doll. She opened the rest to blanket that covered the infant to show that it was indeed what Claire expected a fake dirty baby doll.

Claires heart dropped along with the baby. Rage spread thoughout her body what was wrong with this lady. She looked up at the sound of a gun being loaded and a laugh. “You dropped my baby, you bitch!,” the woman’s voice sounded drastically different from hopeless sobs.

Claire was faced with a gun, her hands went up in surrender. There were some more guns clicking behind her. She knew that her team was in trouble. “Yeah mama we got’em!” One of the unfamiliar voice came.

The same man who said this in a enthusiastic manner walked to them. “She has a gun, search her,” the woman said to her son so it was revealed that way. The man grabbed Claire in a choke old only not really chocking her more like a hold if she tried anything the man would choke her easily.

 The man saw the gun and grabbed it from out her back pants. ”What’s a pretty little thing-,” he whispered in her ear breathlessly. He started sliding his unoccupied hand up and down her outside thigh. “Doing with all these fellow men?,” he finished his question.

Claire didn’t answer fighting him wouldn’t help her friends but not doing anything didn’t help her either. All she thought about was when she got out of here she was gonna rip this man’s head off clean.

When the man moved his mouth to her neck she quickly gritted her teeth snapping her head to the opposite side. “Hey!” The woman still holding the gun upon Claire spoke. “Now, don’t go rejecting my boy! You little skank,” she came closer putting the gun under Claire’s chin making her head tilt up a bit.

The man gave his mom Claire’s gun. “I think I should have a thorough search on this banging woman, mama,” the man said.

The woman looked at her son for a moment. “Ahh, what the hell... have her here in front of all these men” she said and the man laughed happily. The room was filled with whistles and yay’s.

“Don’t touch her!” Came Chase’s voice. As soon as this was out the man behind him kicked the back of his knee falling on the floor. Then proceeded to hit him with the butt of his gun on the back of chase’s  head. The woman moved to where the men stood. Claire didn’t feel hands on her and turned around slowly. All of Claire’s group hands were tied behind them. Chase was the only one on the floor unconscious. “Chase!” She said.

The man that had groped her not long ago, turned around anger seeping in his features. “Why are you yelling for?!” He yelled in rage. “What is he your boyfriend?!” The man got closer when Claire didn’t say anything. He grabbed her by the back of her hair bring her close to his face. “Answer me you dirty whore!” He spat. “What!? are you death?!” He added.

”Enough with the chitchat, fuck her already, or you’ll be grounded mister,” the woman said to her son. 

The man reacted in a childish manner. “But, mama! What if all these scumbags,” he directed this to the the leaders friends. “Already fucked her!”

”To darn bad! boy!,” the mom replied. “Now get going before I put Tom here to do it for You!!,”

”No need mama! Iam sure I can get her to cum more times than Tom ever could to any woman,” his voice was back deep, lustful, and dangerous. He grabbed her by the waist tightly. “Right, baby,?” He asked Claire who stared at him with ferocious eyes.

”So not true Jonny, I was laid firster   than you,” the man presumed to be related to the son and mom, said.

If Claire didn’t think fast of an escape she would have to die fighting. There was no way someone was gonna fuck her without her permission. When he then started kissing her and touching her she punched him. She couldn’t take any of his touching anymore. 

She’d rather be shot multiple times before she let this happen. The man stepped back a bit touching his jaw. “You bitch!!” The mom stepped in behind him to see if he was fine. “How dare you hit my Jonny!” She brought up the gun and positioned it to Clair’s head. “I have the right mind set to blow your brains out,” 

“Mama! No!” The man yelled at her. “She’s mine and I will only be able to dispose of her when i have finished having my fun,!” he came from behind his mom putting a hand over her shoulder.

”Well, you better get her before, I turn inpatient,” she didn’t step back yet. “You try anything-,” she was mere inches from Claire’s still face. “And I mean anything! I’ll put bullets in...all of your friends,” she flashed her evil smile. “You got it!!,” 

Claire couldn’t do anything if she did her friends would take the hit. She had no choice than to sacrifice her body to them. She felt a tear roll down her cheek which she didn’t know she started crying. Normally she put on a brave face in the time of danger. For the first time there was no escape Claire could take. She moved her friends died. She let the man abuse of her body she’d be mentally unstable and would consider killing herself. Cain was waiting outside by the problem was how to contact him.

“Aww, sweetheart!” Jonny soothes Claire hugging her. Claire didn’t do anything. “Don’t cry,” he began kissing her cheek and neck. 

“Come on, boy,” the man yelled.

”Don’t rush me!,” he tried to kiss Claire but Claire kept moving her head away while silent tears fell down. “Kiss me!” He yelled at Claire and kissed her some more receiving the same reaction. The man stopped clearly frustrated. “Kiss me, you stupid! fucking! bitch!,” 

Claire couldn’t be shut up no more. “You’ve been kissing your mom’s ass this long. Why don’t you actually do it,” 

The man punched Claire so hard she fell to the ground. She touched her now bleeding lip. “Look, what you made me do!!” Jonny whined and stared at her for a moment. “Get up, getup!,” he went for her grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up aggressively. “Don’t you ever say anything thing like that to my mother , okay?!” he was very serious his breath hitched rapidly with eager.

Claire eyed him but didn’t say anything. “That’s it,! I been nice to you! And everything I do isn’t enough,” he spoke to her like she knew her years ago.

”Your crazy!” Claire spat and with this she was punched again but, this time she didn’t fall due to a quick grab of an aggressive hand holding her. The man said nothing and dragged her to the table to have her in the crowd.

The man picked up Claire and slammed her on the table, the man settled between her legs. She struggled to get out of reach. “Remember you try anything. Mama might kill you and your friends so stop moving and let me have my fun!” Claire had stopped. She looked to her group who were concerned about her, afraid even. “Hold her!” Jonny said and his men did.

Claire’s hands were pinned down by strong men. Everything became slow. She didn’t have any way of escaping their grip. Her lip buzzed with heat. Her head thumped like crazy. She couldn’t do much just stare at her group members they looked at her back wording that it was gonna be okay. When she heard the crowd yell happily the man unzipped his pants. Her group looked away defended. There were about ten men they couldn’t take them all.

”Finally the show is starting!” The mom yelled. “Have fun, my beautiful boy,” she was seated in a chair with two men right beside her.

The man started kissing Claire onces more. Claire didn’t move at all she was gonna have to just weigh it out for her group. They had family to come back to but what if these people still killed all of them. Even so she couldn’t risk it. She just hopes Kmart will be taken care of. ‘Kmart’ she thought and once gain started crying. If she made this out alive she was gonna kill them all. 

Once the man stopped kissing her and and lips he moved to her pants. He unbuckled the belt it became a complicated task, so Jonny decided to grab a knife and rip it. Once it was open his finger unbuttoned her pants. He licked his lips licking the taste of Claire. 

“Oh yeah, she is definitely what i was waiting for,” he looked to his mother. “Thank you, mama,” he said before he grabbed Claire’s pants from either side and pulled them down half way. 

He grabbed either side from Claire panties. He was very excited to be doing this to make his mother proud. Just when he was ready to pull them a voice filled the room. And the sentence that came out of this person’s mouth made him stop.

”Didn’t your mother here, teach you to keep your hands to yourself,” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay had to deal with stuff


	13. Finally alias

“Didn’t mother here, teach you to keep your hands to yourself,” this person’s tone of voice was calm yet firm. The stranger leaned against arms crossed over the chest casually on the door frame watching everybody. “Especially, when there’s a lady involved,”

Every single person in this room turned their heads to the stranger. Guns automatically trained on the stranger. Claire was long forgotten by Jonny who had zipped up his pants doing the same has his fellow men.

Claire released rolled her eyes at being referred to as a lady. Besides herself a sigh of relief was uncovered. Though who was the stranger, she had no clue. Still being held in the position she was didn’t help. Though this one stranger was probably alone and didn’t have backup which made it even worse for Claire.

The mother got up from her chair walking to the stranger. She looked up and down at this stranger, who in no line of sight carried a weapon. “Who the fuck are you?!” She demanded.

”Normally, I’d be the reason of your death,” the stranger said. Watching every face in the room the stranger said. “Most of yours, anyway,”

The mother was interested it what this stranger had in mind. “The way I see it is. You don’t have a weapon and your surround by multiple. So the only death that there’s going to be...is yours,”

”While, you’re welcome to try. I would like to make a preposition.”

”Oh yeah, and what would that be?,”

The stranger nodded to the men on their knees. “Set them free and-“ she looked to Claire who was still being held by to men. “The lady”

The woman looked to the table were Claire was being held. ”What would I get in exchange?” She turned back to the stranger with a smile.

”In return, you have my word. I will not kill you or your men.” The stranger was serious.

With this the mother began to let out a soft laugh and then proceeded to become louder. The room was filled with more laughter when her men joined in.

”Okay” The mother said as she settled down. Men falling along out of laughter themselves. “What makes you think I would agree to that?”

the stranger seemed to really think about it. “Well...I did ask nicely. Also you haven’t shot yet,” the stranger paused. Then moved closer to the mother who took a step back and get an even tighter grip on her gun.

”Don’t move!” The mother spat angerly.

”Relax.” The stranger stopped, going in surrender mode. Hands to the ceiling, appearing innocent. “Deal or not?”

The mother seriously took this into thought but the stranger didn’t think it go the way the stranger wanted. “No, deal,” the mother said calmly. She put down her gun but her men didn’t. “Buster! Ricky!” The woman yelled.

Two bulky men appeared behind her. “Let’s give our guest a kind greeting,” the two men moved in front of the stranger. They stoped when the stranger spoke.

”Let me guess, your-“ the stranger pointed a finger to the man in black clothing. “Buster, and-“ pointing to the other man in a green shirt. “Ricky?”

The men picked the stranger up from either side of the stranger’s arms. The carried the stranger to a chair that was pulled out by the mothers son. The stranger was tied down to the chairs ropes wrapped around the waist, feet tied together and both hands strapped to the hands of the chair. The stranger didn’t make an effort to struggle out of them.

”Now tell me?. Why would someone as stupid as you walk in here without a gun,?” The mother asked.

”I didn’t assume you’d be a challenge,”

The first three pushes sent the strangers head from right to left. “This isn’t enough of a challenge for ya?”?” The mother was annoyed.

The second row of blows we’re to the stomach. It made the stranger lean forward. “Your gonna pay for that...Ricky,” the stranger grunted. The forth blow to the face sent the stranger head to the right.

”Mama just shoot her already!” The son came close to his mother.

”You go have fun with your toy! I wanna play with mine” the evil that spred in the woman’s eyes were seen by the stranger.

The son looked like he was going to protest but decided on it. Just when he was about to move back to Claire the stranger spoke up. “Let’s, not be so hasty” 

”What are you getting at?” The woman spat.

”Truthfully, I don’t like woman to be disrespected,” This was directed to the son. The son turned around. “But, by the way you raised your son. I’d guess You, didn’t get much respect either,” 

The son turned around marching right in front of the stranger. The forth hit was directed to the strangers nose. The stranger bled thin time from the nose. “Don’t ever talk about my mother like that!”

”Was- I...dangerously close?” the stranger hissed shaking the pain from out the damage. “Let’s, cut the bullshit. Release them,” she managed to put out together without a shot pause.

”No!” He then marched back to the table and grabbed Claire by the back of her hair. He brotught her close to the stranger. “She is mine!”

Claire immediately recognized this person. She didn’t know if she should feel relieved or angered. She was trying to be rescued by a person who she swore would be dead if she ever came across them again. More importantly she would be looking for her friend who had been kidnapped by this stranger. “Alice!” 

“You just...had to get youself in trouble, didn’t you,? Alice winced out. A shaky grin build up. Just because she could take these blows doesn’t  mean it didn’t hurt. Once Claire made eye contact with Alice. She could see the the redhead had been mistreated and could have been messed with further if Alice hadn’t found her. The redhead had a damaged cheek, lip busted and deep cut on her brow. This angered Alice.

”You know, this bitch!” The man spat still not letting go of Claire’s hair. The redhead didn’t answer. This infuriated the man. “Tell me you, whore?!” He spat further but the leader didn’t respond. Suddenly without a second command Jonny lifted up his hand. Just when he was about to hit claire Alice spoke.

”I wouldn’t do that,” Alice said calmly due to comtrolling her breathing.

Jonny let go of the leaders hair throwing her into one of his men who caught her holding her in place in front of him. He moved to the stranger once again. He pointed his gun at the stranger one he got close to be able to reach out and grab Alice by the back of her hair he petrified the gun to her chin her head being tilted up a bit. She still could see his eyes though. “Listen here you dirty bitch! Don’t tell me what to do or what I shouldn’t do!”

”Your gonna regret not taking the deal!” Alice hissed. The fith, sixth, seventh, eighth and so forth punches made Alice bleed out. Her attacker was definitely much more muscle and bigger than her other attackers. Even though she was in pain she managed to laugh. “Oh, Iam going to enjoy killing you,”

”How is that so, little lady?,” the new man joined.

”Enough with this bullshit, kill her mama!” The son spat moving the big guy aside. He pointed his gun at the stranger again the tip of the point colliding with her forehead. 

“Do it!” The mother said. “Pull the trigger my sweet boy” the mother laughed happily.

Things slowed down for Jonny as his mother and his men cheered for him to pull the trigger. Shouts we’re getting louder in his head by the minute. He breathed hard trying to pull the trigger but it didn’t take him long to decide. He pulled the trigger expecting blood to splatter but it didn’t.

”Turns out, you are just as stupid as your mother. Safety’s on jackass” Alice said. Before strucking like lighting she ripped from out her ropes. She discharged the man’s gun and twisted his hand in a dangerous position. The son cried in pain. His gun shooting every person in the room.

”No!” The mother yelled and took cover while shooting.

Claire who had taken cover had searched for a gun and joined the fight herself. In a few minutes bodies were flat on the floor. Alice finally dropped the man. The man fell on the floor. She hadn’t  calculated the mother’s status. Alice was shot in the shoulder, the sandy blonde didn’t flinch, though. One bullet was fired into the mother’s skull this time Alice knew she wouldn’t get up.

Alice let go of the gun and put pressure on her wound. She winced in pain. “Claire wait...” Alice said before she turned around and was faced with a punch to the face.

This time it wasn’t from a man, it was from Claire redfield. She recovered from that one and suspected another. This time she caught it with her good arm. Claire made a second attempt to hit Alice but she quickly got a hold of the other hand even though her shoulder muscles were not yet available to the steward of the other woman. 

Alice held Claire by her forearms tightly. There’s was fire in the leaders eyes mostly from what ever she was angry about. Just then here breath hitched, her breath became ragged as if fighting to own it again. Her eyes rolled to the back off her head and gave in. She fainted.

Before she could hit the ground Alice caught her. Making Claire’s trip down with less speed. Alice inspected the woman in her arms. She had put a knee under the redhead’s mid back for support to keep them both off the floor. The bad arm was under the redheads head to keep from getting a concussion.

”Did I say something wrong?” Alice said blinking.

Carlos along with balto came stepping out from their positions. He ignored her unnecessary question. ”You look like crap,” his eye fell on Claire. “Is she...”

Alice looked at her friend. She quickly covered her wound with her long coat. Knowing Carlos was gonna make a fuss. She knew she’d be fine once she was able to get the bullet out. Her face as well would heal faster. “Still alive.” Carlos took a sigh of relief. “But you need get her out of here,” she demanded. “I’ll help them,”

”Are you alright?” He asked.

 “I’m fine,” she nodded to Carlos. Alice then took in balto’s worried face. He greeted her. She smiled. He got his excitement under control knowing that his master was injured and occupied with the recess in her arms. He simply nudged her elbow.

Carlos quickly took Claire from Alice. Standing up holding her in a bridal style formation. “Find anything useful take it back outside,” he told his still kneed and tied men.

Alice stood up. “Retreat,” she said. The dog wasn’t to happy about this but decided to not disobey his owner knowing very well this wasn’t the time. He got up wagged his tail to let Alice know that he was fine with leaving but will return if she didn’t come out in three minutes. Alice nodded to Carlos he nodded back and took off outside. Balto falling in step.

She walked to table grabbed the knife and walked to the men that were tied she cut chase loose first. “Chase right?” She asked.

”Yes ma’am,” be answered picking up his hat from off the floor and dusting it with his hand.

”Mind cutting them loose,” she asked giving chase the knife.

“I assume you didn’t kill or kidnap Carlos,” he said.

This statement came out of the nowhere and of course Alice wasn’t in the mood for this so she dismissed chase. “Let’s get packing,” she said and took off where the son was cradling his dead mother.

”You, stupid bitch!” Jonny cried out. “You killed my mother!” He caressed his mother dirty face. “I should have killed you when you first walked in”

”Watch your mouth, boy!” Chase said to the crying man.

Alice squat down before the sobbing man. “I hear ya, it was a big mistake not killing me” she watched the man cry somemore.

”Freak! y-you monster!,” the son had calmed down switching to his angered state.

”Your, not the first one to call me that.” She smiled “But I will give you credit for calling me these names without knowing what I can actually make you pass through-.” She chuckled at he man’s frightened features. “it shows a sign of bravery-,” she paused. “Well, it showed,” she corrected herself tilting her head a bit to the side. She signed. “You should have just taken the deal,” she stood up.

After a few minutes of rambling and searching each little door of the room they needed to move on. There wasn’t much supply they gather but it’s was better than none. The group of men went out first all carrying a supply bag. Food, ammo, guns, health packs.

Alice was carrying one of her own. She swung it over her uninjured shoulder and intended to get out but was stopped.

”You can’t leave me here!” Jonny yelled out. 

She turned around. “This is what monsters do.” She turned towards the door again. Alice went further into the hall. While she walked she got this strange feeling that she shouldn’t leave the man here. Why she went back, cuffing him. Was beyond her she just knew that leaving this guy wasn’t right. His punishment wasn’t right.

“Mind him accompany, you gentlemen?” Alice asked before shoving the cuffed man in the van. The man smiled innocently at the other men giving him harsh stares. Alice smiled at this.

”Let’s get going” Carlos said after all four cars had drivers in them. 

They lasted about five hours on the road before deciding they all needed food to eat and sleep. They went for another hour before they found a close by gas station. They, searched, and scavenge the area with a few handy stuff. The group of men settled in circle making a fire as they sat around it. Laughter came from that circle. Something chase said kept them entertained.

Alice who wasn't far found a spot we’re she could peer down from a distance from we’re they couldn’t see her. She was in the roof. Balto had come along, Alice had to jump carrying the dog. She made sure no one saw before she did so. The bullet still wasn’t taken out but she didn’t feel dizzy or feel tired. A bit rugged up yes, but quite fine. She insisted she would be fine the t-virus might just burry the bullet and heal the skin around it. Her face was not that damaged after the hours had pass. They were barely visible.

Carlos had gone into the hummer where Claire was still unconscious. But that was an hour ago and Carlos still hadn’t come out. Realizing, now, what chase had meant hours early made sense. Claire must have thought that Alice actually man-napped Carlos. She didn’t worry to much about this knowing that Carlos would explain what actually happened. Though she wasn’t sure how Claire would react. The man would surely bring the topic ‘let Alice stay’. If the redhead didn’t seem to please about it, and the answers were not enough. The only thing Alice would be asked to do is to leave. Alice had told Carlos it was a bad idea to pursue her to stay. As always Carlos did what he wanted.

The night was pretty cool but this didn’t bother her. She stared at the brightness of the stars and the glowing moon. She continued chewing on a half granola bar. Given the other half for balto to feed on, as well as a can of roast beef. Alice didn’t need that much food but had accepted it on balto’s behalf. She didn’t want to seem waist full so she waited until Balto and her were alone.

&&&&&

”Alice is skilled in special combat. Knows her way around serious deadly situations though her people skills are off,” Carlos said. Of his friend. “Perhaps you could consider her stay with us,”

After Claire had woken up from her slight slumber. She had aches throughout her body starting from her head. Once she was able to sit down Carlos had joined her in a thirty or maybe an hour conversation about why he and Alice had disappeared. Of course Carlos did explain what happed. Claire hadn’t been happy about but she got the impression that Carlos trusted Alice in becoming a great acquaintance to the convey.    

 “Fine, she can stay,” Claire said to the whining man. Saying this felt strange. Sure she had no reason to be angry at Alice. She should actually be grateful Alice was there to help her escape.

”Okay then it’s settled,” he slid from the back seat of the hummer. “I’ll go tell her the news,” he opened the door but was stoped.

”No, I’ll have to do it,” she winced as she tried to scoot out the left door. The man likes at her. “I wanna do it. That’s the least I can do for a lunatic of a hero,” she smiled. 

“Okay, then, but-“ he was cut off.

”Carlos, thank you, for not turning your back on us,” she said sencerly gratefull. She built up a smile at the man.

He nodded and smiled. “Alice, she’s the one that took the mission I was just the outside man.” He said hoping Claire would understand why he said this. Claire did and smiled at the man. She made a move to get out. “I’ll, help you get off,” he quickly jogged to the the leaders door opened it and helped her out. 

“Thank you,” the leader said and walked with Carlos.

&&&&&

Balto perked his ears after hearing doors opening and closing. Alice caught this to and both sat up at the same time. Alice could see Carlos helping Claire out of the hummer. Alice knew that the redhead had been beaten but, not as bad as she needed assistance. She suddenly felt guilty. Maybe if she hadn’t had try to leave in the first place the redhead had never been in the state she is. “Hey, Alice we’re are you?,” came the mans voice through the radio.

”Close to the moon, why?” she joked after a moment of silence she knew what exactly she was needed for. Claire wanted to have a talk with her. “I guess I better start packing” she only half meant this.

”You might not have to. I talked you up,” the man said. 

“I’ll- uh...be there in a drop,” She grabbed Balto, jumped off the building through the back. Once she was on the ground she walked through tamed sand until she got to the heavy sand where Claire and Carlos awaited.

”I’ll- uh be with the guys. If you need anything,” he said to Claire and then nodded to Alice. “Come on, Baltimore,” he called the dog by what Alice suspected to be his pet name from Carlos. He then left we’re he said he’d leave to Balto hesitantly followed him.

Alice could see that Claire had been cleaned off her blood and dirt, from her face. Carlos probably helped her. Alice was alone with Claire, now immediately she felt the awkwardness around both of them. Alice felt like she was going to puke or run away from the redhead. Was it even possible to puke because it was awkward. 

“Can we privately talk. Preferably that way,” Claire was specific. She pointed a few feet away from where they made camp. The pavement road was nearby. 

“Are you sure? Your- uh” she started to say but immediately regretted it when Claire made a face. Blank eyes, intensive stare. “-the sand is to heavy for-

“I’m, fine,” she almost sounded harsh. Not making eye contact with Alice. Alice looked anywhere else but at her. Claire realized her mistake feeling bad about it. She had agreed she’d be an adult with Alice. This was a educated, manner having, polite, adult. “I’m sorry.” She softened her features and she meant it. “I mean, I can still walk without assistance” she tried softly but firm.

Alice looked up at her feeling the redhead’s piercing eyes on her. “It’s, fine. Lead the way,” 

Claire was the one to walk first after Alice had told her lead the way. Claire normally didn’t follow orders but, Alice hasn’t meant it harsh. So they walked side by side for a moment of silence before Claire spoke first. “Alice” The blonde looked at her. “I want to thank you. For the rescue back there and for risking your life to keep my people alive,” She stoped walking turning to Alice. Alice stopped in front of her.

”Its no big deal,” Alice said and by the way Claire’s looked down. Alice was sure she had said that in a harsh way. “I...it wasn’t all my doing. Carlos had helped in scavenging for supplies and rescuing you and the others,”

”Yeah. Carlos told me. Said your plan was a better fit in saving m- us. Including the supply missions,”she caught herself.

Alice caught this almost slip up making her grin. “Carlos wasn’t to fond about it. Though, I didn’t leave him a choice anyway,”

Claire started walking again. Alice following suit. She was thinking on ways to continue the conversation or rather ways to apologize. the weirdness had left a bit. But it was still holding out strong. “Alice, I’ve been meaning to apologize,” she just decided to dive right in it.

”Claire...” Alice was cut off. 

“Just here me out. Back at the motel I wasn’t very fair with you. You did save my life twice as well as the convoy.”

”Most of you, actually,” Alice corrected Claire. The leader looked at her for a second.

The leader ignored it and continued. ”Few days back I hadn’t exactly been a leader. Except, I was. If that makes any sense...” she trailed off confused.

”I, get it. You were trying to keep everyone you come to care about, safe.” She looked to the ground. “Your not the first leader to take pro-cautious when I stumbled along,”

“Exactly, but that wasn’t an excuse to give you shit,” Claire digested with her fingers. “You did save my life and I still wasn’t sure about you,”

”Yes, you said that already,” she said annoyingly. Quickly glancing at the leader. Who was stuck staring down as she walked.

Claire didn’t pay attention to it and continued. “Anyway, since your obviously not intending to hide your...advanced abilities. It was the main part of the reason I didn’t want you close to my people. I just couldn’t take the risk,”

”Then, why did you give me somewhere to sleep? if you were scared of me,”

”I wasn’t, sc-,”

Alice scoffed. “Yeah, that’s what you tell your self. But I can’t blame you for it,” Alice announced what Claire was about to say. “People, have a habit of dying around me,” she shakes her head slowly.

”Not, just you,” Claire had been firm. 

Both woman looked at each other but a moment to long separated them. They both averted their eyes elsewhere. But a brief glance to the redhead. Alice knew that she was more affected of deaths than she ever was. “I didn’t mean, to up-“

”You didn’t,” she finally looked at Alice. Then turned back to the ground.

They stayed quiet for about a minute before Alice couldn’t take the agonizing curiosity what the leader had decided to do with her. Though if Claire decided that the blonde wasn’t worth the chance to trust her enough to stay.  Alice would gladly leave. She didn’t allow attachment but the dog. It was easy for her this way. But if the redhead decided, Alice should stay the blonde didn’t know if she would. So she asked. “You either want me here or you don’t,” she stared intensely at the leader. “Which is it?,” Alice demanded.

Surprisingly Alice had been calm through the outburst. But Claire wasn’t the one who would be demanded to. She was ready to say something but she quickly remembered what Carlos had told her. She didn’t need to be friends with Alice just be alias. This got her a grip of steadiness. “I want you to stay,” Claire truthfully said instead.

Alice was now the one caught off guard. She had waited for a furious remark or a throw of hands but, none of those things came instead these words. Alice had a small grin.

Claire saw it. “I- I mean.,” she realized what she said and how it might have sound to Alice. “We need you- no we don’t need you.” Claire kept thinking of ways to make this better. “No I meant we- I do need your help,” she failed when Alice’s grin turned wider. “I don’t need help. The convoy needs someone like you. I mean Kmart would like for you to stay. N-not that I would mind. I would mind, I think. I-uh,” 

“Relax” Alice said smoothly reaching for Claire forearms the third time since they first met. Claire stopped her rambling, but, she was far from being relaxed when Alice’s blue glowing eyes stared back at her. Just like the time they had first introduced each other. Claire was trapped in those beautiful eyes. She could probably be gasping for air right about now. It was a moment to long and Alice finally realeased her and stepped back. Claire was almost disappointed. _Why was she disappointed?_

”I, didn’t mean to touch you. You were rambling-“

”I wasn’t ra-“ she tried to yelled but resisted. Instead for the first time Alice heard the redhead laugh. It sounded nervous. Why was the reheard nervous. “Sorry, I,” she smiled at Alice. She cleared her throat. She has enough with this habit of rambaling. “Should we sit?” Claire said sitting down on the large rock first. 

Alice sat a perfect amount of distance between them. After a moment of silence again during the conversation Alice was the one that spoke this time. “So you need me?” She was half only kidding.

Claire rolled her eyes without facing Alice. Though she knew the blonde had seen. She took a deep breath. “No, I don’t need you. Carlos and Kmart seem to though. Their the only ones raking my ass to let you stay,” 

“I see and how do you feel about me staying?” Alive asked

”Well, your obviously annoying me right now. So I feel annoyed,” she deadpanned back to controlling herself.

“We can go back, now. If you want?” Alice asked. Wiping the grin of her face knowing that the redhead was injured and wanted to go back and rest some more.

”No, I wanna stay here for a bit longer,” Claire said. “Unless- if you don’t mind?,”

”No, I just- thought you might wanna catch up on resting.” She said truthfully.

“You’re, one to talk,” Claire commented. Alice had no clue what the leader was referring to. Alice’s damaged cheek and nose were mildly visable. Though the one on her bottom left side lip, was still very deep.

“Yeah, well. I was stalling Jonny from...you know-“ Alice wasn’t to confortable to say it.

”Who’s, Jonny?” Claire was perplexed. Until Alice gave her a look of ‘you know exactly who Iam talking about. “That basturd,” she hissed. Though in a moment it suddenly vanished. It appeared that the redhead felt the same. She looked down. Eyes moving from right to left. Seemgly not sure what to answer to that. Claire was about to speak but Alice intervend.

”Unpleased, to have not come sooner,” she apologized her way.

Both woman stared at each other in silence falling between them. It was all smiles and grins when Claire eventually peered down seemingly sadness had covered her face. Claire thought back to the incident that took place a couple of hours ago. “That was, actually the first time I felt useless. I was trapped and didn’t have an escape route.”

”It’s none of my business to know what he was planning on doing to you,” Alice said she started fuming over this particular event. But she didn’t let the redhead see this. She stayed quiet.

Here the leader was explaining to Alice how she felt to try in smooth the tension between them but the blonde just kept on feeding it. “Right, that is none of your business,” she said it to herself. “We are not friends. And we don’t know each other.”

Claire made to stand up ready to walk away. She was done with the conversation there wasn’t anything else’s to say. However, once she did she felt a sharp jab on her rib cage and found herself holding on to the rock as to not sink in. 

Alice quick wit was there in a flash. She wasn’t far either. One hand to the shoulder and the other hand on the redheads midsection arm. “Are you alright?” She asked gently. The leader didn’t say anything. She slowly brought her up, to sit her down. Claire hadn’t protested so Alice took as a go. Once Claire’s eyes were able to be seen, Alice felt sheepish to have caused these discontent features. She went for an apology. “Claire, maybe-“ _we could be friends - no to attached. Partners no even worse. Alias just alias. “maybe we could be alias?,”_

For a second Claire looked at the blonde woman thinking about it. “Alias,” she said and outstretched her hand for Alice to shake. Alice shakes it. Claire made a move quick and stood up stepping into alice’s space sub subsiding her pain with anger. “If you so as much try anything, to hurt my people, I will personally kill you. Are we clear?,” she hissed quietly but dangerously.

Alice peered down at those green angry eyes. She couldn’t quite understand why she found this amusing. “Crystal,” Alice said.

Claire finally stepped back dropping Alice’s hand. “Good. We should get back,”

Alice nodded and moved into a walk back to we’re they made camp. As they walked either woman said anything. After they had appeared in the sights of the men they went their separate ways. Claire went directly in her hummer and Alice stayed with the boys not interested in their stories. Just seemly content they had survived. Now that Claire and her were okay with each other she found it difficult to decide what to do with the man she has hostage. Should the redhead know or should she kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

THREE DAYS AGO...

Alice and Claire had been adults about the talk in helping one another, three nights ago. Though they did have collective amount of arguments for the past few days. One day there were great speaking, greeting, one another and the next hour or day later they’d been at each others thoats. Like if they knew 

Especially when Alice opened her mouth to say, something unnecessary. The redhead was literally always trying to slit Alice’s throat if it haven’t have been for Carlos who intervened. Claire would had hurt her bad but Alice would surely had killed her.

One of the past fights they had was about the man that Alice had hostage. Claire had become angered by the realization that the man was saved by Alice. That the man that mistreated her was traveling with them without her knowledge. Alice had explained to the redhead that she didn’t bring the man to anger her. She had brought the man for Claire to take her revenge. Weather she had shot, torchered or stabbed him Alice was content that Claire was satisfied with having the man in her reach. Claire had eventually gone with the three selections and murdered the man.

Alice thought about it as a peace offering. Claire had liked this very much, even if they had sorted out things so many times about honesty, and trust between the two.

Alice had agreed to be honest from that day on. Claire had agreed she’d wouldnt lash out if Alice hid another surprise from time to time. There was peace between the two for a bit but have gotten better with each other. Well just a bit.

There most recent fight had been yesterday it was about where Alice wasn’t truth about herself getting hurt during the bullet cross fire. Carlos had scolded her. Claire became unbearable by the blonde’s action. Again Alice wasn’t being trustful to them. Claire couldn’t blame Alice if she didn’t trust her. Though Alice was just gonna have to force her trust on her.

Claire had insisted she be the one to patch her up having some degree in experience with wounds. She went to med school for a bit before dropping out.  The blonde still had refused. Carlos had insisted Alice let Claire do it since none of the men new how to properly take out a bullet and let alone stitch. Alice had given in when Claire had brought up their agreement. Even though it hadn’t been necessary for Alice to be stitched up the wound would heal faster than what stitches do to help.

&&&&& PRESENT...

“I’ll take first watch,” Alice announced when the men yawned and stretched indicating it was getting late and they were exhausted and cold. They had traveled in the vehicles for hours and now we’re resting in an opened desert. They were close to the motel but decided that they should make camp here and head off tomorrow early morning. They all disappeared quickly in shared vehicles.

Carlos looked at her and was about to protest when Alice shook her head. Carlos knew that the blonde wasn’t gonna listen to what he had to say. He let it go nodded his agreement and went into the truck where chase had already fallen asleep.

Alice got up and stretched herself. She walked to the trailer exiting with a blanket and her backpack of weapons. She came back set the blanket on the sand covering some of the log. Sat down and unpacked her weapons. They sure needed to be taken care of.

Balto besides having all that fur was shivering so he had moved further next to the fire leaving the blanket. Alice smiled. Was it really that cold? She herself did feel the cold breeze but didn’t actually need to be warmed up. It didn’t bother her. She grabbed rubbing alcohol  and oil spray. She brought out her revolver cleaning it with rubbing alcohol  before spraying oil where openings were seen. She repeated this with the other revolver and then rubbed the blades with the rubbing alcohol.

The fire had died down after a few long minutes. Alice was done with cleaning her weaponry. Balto who was still shivering, Alice then decided putting him up in the trailer would be best. He called balto leading him to his new sleeping place for the night.

&&&&&

Claire meanwhile she had tossed and turned trying to sleep. After a while of laying on her back staring at nothing but the hummer’s ceiling silently thinking of nothing. Her stomach began to growl indicating that she was hungry she had only accepted water from Carlos when she woke up. Now she was hungry. Carlos didn’t leave food in here, but had told her they had stuffed every supply in the trailer. She sat up fully awake mainly because of the hunger instead of the moonlight from outside. 

She peered down at the campfire who in no line of sight was anyone feeding it more wood. The fire was out and the men and Alice would surely be sleeping somewhere in their vehicles. She got up wincing her back was killing her due to the position she slept. Forbidding the damaged back rib to heal quickly. She stepped out of the hummer and started walking twords the back of the trailer. It was cold so she shivered cursing repeatedly.

Once she made it to the back of the trailer and opened the door. Not nothing if it made noise the vehicle was far from ear shot to wake up anybody. She went in cursing herself for not bringing a flashlight. It was dark and she was cold, hungry and frustrated. Claire put out her hands touching everything trying to figure out what it felt like she was grabbing.

She finally grabbed what she thought the feeling and sound of the bag was. Berry knot’s cookies though she didn’t know which flavor. She hoped it would be strawberry.

Claire moved to the edge of the back bumper to try and see what was contained in the bag. The leader put the bag out into the bright moon light to be able to see. It was definitely berry’s knot’s cookies and it was flavored strawberry. She couldn’t wait as her growls became louder, she opened the bag and took one out. But before she could take a bite out of the cookie. A voice spoke.

”I, now know why the cookies go missing at night,” Alice said half serious. The leader jumped and tripped off the edge. She braces herself for the cold hard sand but it didn’t come. She was caputured by Alice gently but firmly griping her before she slid gracefully on the sand with her feet. Claire who was out of breath from the scare couldn’t move.

Alice’s burning blue eyes pierced in Claire’s green ones. She couldn’t look away. She was deeply amused by the glint in the blonde’s eyes they lasted like that for moment before she couldn’t see them anymore. She felt the arms that were around her waist slip off. Alice stepped back. “My bad... I should be more considerate twords you and that injury,” Alice’s was talking about the redheads rib back side.

Again Alice thought Claire would remark something but she didn’t. “Yeah,” Claire said breathlessly still hazy from the scare. “Yeah, I-um got hungry,” Alice nodded with a grin. The leader didn’t like it and was out of the haze in a second. She turned her face into a surprised face into a hard stirred one. “And you ruined the cookies,” 

Claire was right the cookies where in the sand. They landed facing down. Claire intended to pick them gently off the ground as if to not make the ones that were once bottom and now are top fall out. “You shouldn’t do that. Your just gonna make them sink into the sand. They’ll be good as trash, trash is not what you people want to eat,” 

Claire peered up at her. “Yeah, and how would you know how trash tastes?,” she remarked earning an eye roll from Alice. She knew she was acting like a twelve year old but Alice had started it.

“Step, aside,” Alice said Claire moved and Alice squatted down infront of the cookie bag. With one quick swoop she picked up the back. She handed to Claire with confidence.

Claire looked at her suspisouly. She peered down inside the bag. There was no sand but the bag weigh less meaning some had dropped. “Nice, try speedy Gonzales, but you dropped some,” she said.

Alice looked at the covered in sand cookies and signed. Alice stuck her hand in the trailer and grabbed what she new she grabbed. “Just eat the ones in the bag, Claire. There’s enough for you to chew on,” she said without any annoyance laced with the words. More like boredom. She walked passed Claire heading back to her stand. Claire who was eating the cookies didn’t say anything and followed her. 

Alice sat at her station and Claire made to get on the hummer but refused to knowing that she wasn’t gonna get any sleep now. She paused for a bit facing and reaching for the hummer’s handle. She knew she was gonna regret what she was about say to the blonde if she found herself uncomfortable. She took a deep breath.

”Everthing, alright?” Alice asked who had been watching the redhead’s strange status.

“Fine, just fine.” She turned around.  “Can i...join you?.” She got nervous again seeing Alice’s grin start to form. “I-uh wanted to be with you. No, I mean I wanted to accompany you i-if you want. That means the same thing. I just-“ she took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. “I’m, not going to get any sleep now so I wanted to join you,” she was satisfied with what came out.

Alice was still getting used to Claire’s cute rambling but annoying, in a good way. “Well, I wouldn’t see why not,” Alice replied. Claire walked to where Alice sat. Alice scooted over to the left to leave room for Claire. Claire hesitated slightly before sitting down. Alice was sure to not be as close to the redhead. Alice took a swing at the bottle. Jack Daniels a bottle she had taken out eailer out of the trailer.

Claire instantly felt awkwardness fall around them. Alice was busy watching the distance taking large amount of gulps. Like if she didn’t have company.

Claire sat there trying hard not to speak the silence was getting to her. She signed loudly fusterated, munching on a cookie. The sky’s display caught her eye the shining stars and the glisering moon she leaned against the log.

Alice heard the frustration in the redhead’s sigh. She glanced at the leader that was fixated on watching the night sky. She looked down at the bottle. Alice looked again this time getting Claire’s whole face being illuminated by the sky’s light.

There was no doubt in mind the woman was fairly attractive. Beautiful even though the bruises and cuts were barely visible. Claire appeared calm her chest falling up and down smoothly. Her state was different from days ago. The bag of cookies she held down in her lap were long forgotten.

Alice’s grin began to build. She couldn’t look away the woman looked defenseless, content, withdrawn from the world’s chaos. It was different from the face she wore all day, restless, unhinged, distraught like if something horrible where to happen everyday at every night every given moment. But right now in the present moment the redhead didn’t seem troubled. 

Alice suddenly felt unease who in the world hurt Claire for her to become like this. The Claire she was staring at was the real Claire. Alice wondered what the redhead actually felt about her in of course a platonic way. Alice partly blamed herself for what happened to the leader a few days ago. Maybe she’d be better off if she sneaks away when Carlos isn’t alert. She can’t be the cause for thier hurt and or death. She drank to that.

Claire enjoyed watching the bright night sky but felt uneasy when someone watched her. “It’s not polite to stare,” Claire commented without looking down.

From the corner of her eye she could see the blonde was baffled. Since the first time they met Claire had only seen Alice in a courageous, calm and collected mask. Not in an embarrassed state. Her bright side smile began to build. As Alice didn’t say anything and looked down at the bottle in her hands.

Alice chuckled. Settled down. And signed heavily. She didn’t dare look at the leader. “How can I not, with a beautiful face like that and all,” Alice didn’t have the amount of clue why she said that but she didn’t apologize. It was the truth. The alcohol was weighting her down a bit.

This made Claire dart her eyes to Alice and blushed, though she hoped Alice hadn’t seen it. Alice had been calling her all sorts of flirty things but it was just for the redhead’s torcher from Alice. Alice knew that words like these made the leader’s reaction enjoyable, except Claire. Moments like these she would remark immediately but sometimes things were caught off guard. “Um,” she couldn’t form a sentence. 

Alice did see it. she smiled. “Don’t get to much wrapped into it, rumble,” Alice said seemingly appearing like nothing had happened. Alice looked at the redhead who still was watching her with confusion.

”Rumble really?” Claire spat ignoring the former word. She was uninterested in the name. She knew exactly why the blonde had called her this. Two can play that way. With one of her own remarks. She replied. “Well, I do tend to attract idiotic, cocky, inattentive, self loathing pathetic, people who think they can just blurt lines like these and become instantly more attractive,” Claire said satisfied with what came out.

”Wait?,” Alice smiled. She raised her brow. “You think i’m attractive?,” Alice sat up straight putting her left arm on the log and pull up her leg. Her whole side to Claire. She watched Claire’s reaction.

Claire sat straight on her mid back touching the log. She smacked herself internally for not thinking far ahead. The smile Alice gave her brought her into a trance. She immediately shook it off and rolled her eyes looking away. “That’s, all you got from pathetic, inattentive, self-“

”Yeah, pretty much.,” she nodded drinking out of the bottle. She moved closer to Claire. “What in world should I do when a gorgeous, stuck up, bossy, bad navigator, who got us stuck multiple times. Is in my sight,” 

“I’m not bossy, l’m a leader and have people who help me,” Claire spat looking at Alice. “And neither, am I a bad navigator. The rode had easily disappeared with sand blowing everywhere. That wasn’t my fault.,” 

“Whatever you say, broken GPA,” she said drinking the bottle.

”Enough with the names!,” Claire said huffing next to her. She knew that Alice knew about the road disappearing she was just to stubborn to admit that she believed the redhead.

”Oh, come don’t get steamy with me,” Alice smiled at her sheeply.

Claire just rolled her eyes and looked away. Alice had gotten on her nerves yet not her last. It was safe enough to not argue. 

Alice was amused by the redheads enjoyable reactions. Though she knew that the leader had limits and she should have some to. “Here,” she stretched the bottle out to Claire. “You look like need it,”

Claire saw the bottle from a turn of her eyes but, didn’t move. Still in her same position she didn’t accept the alcohol. Alice insisted further shaking the bottle in front of her to hear the liquid move in the bottle to raise temptation. The leader didn’t budge. Alice gave up and retreated her hand. Her hand was suddenly captured by the very same person who hadn’t accepted it the first place.

Alice glanced down at the hand on her forearm. She eyed the leader for the sudden change of decision. She watched as Claire’s cheeks start to lightly turn bright shade of red again, today though there was much more red. The touch felt like it lasted for a long time, but it left just as it first started.

Claire rapidly let go. Crossing her arms again loosely. “Sorry,” she apologized looking away hiding her face with her hair. She winced at the way her face felt, very indeed steamy. She tried to push it down. After a moment she calmed down. “Sorry, I do,” she said slowly.

Alice chuckled at the realization how Claire might of sounded. Specifically when two people are joining as one in marriage. 

Claire instead of rumbling like she did she just gave up, this time. If she said something or nothing at all. Alice would get fun at out her. So she didn’t feed Alice’s unnecessary urge. She payed no attention to the blonde her feet seeming more interesting.

Alice had calmed down. “Look, your hot. You know your way around deadly situations. Magnificent in hand in hand combat and are great with a knife. What more can I ask for. But, we can’t exactly get married during an apocalypse,” Alice smiled to the redhead.

For a moment Claire didn’t respond. Slowly with every playful word they came out of Alice made her grin. Alice was just a big jerk. “Jerk,” She signed and chuckled. She shook her head. Glared up at Alice and looked away the grin sticking.

Alice saw the grin she couldn’t help but grin as well. It quickly faded realizing she had chosen to take the first watch. She suddenly got up. She stared pushing her armory on her body. She handed the bottle to the leader.

Claire watched the woman. “What are you doing?,” she asked curiously, as she accepted the bottle.

Alice slid her revolver in her holster near her side left leg. “What does it look like l’m doing?” Alice peered down at her for a moment before finding her next location of her gun.

”Why are you putting this all-,” she dementrated to the weapons. “on you? Where are you going?” She got up sitting on the log.

Alice didn’t answer for a bit. Still packing stuff. She was on her last weapon. She put up her foot on the log. Grabbing the survival knife and jabbing it in her calf holster. “Someone has to keep the princess, safe-,” she nodded to the direction of the vehicles who had sleeping men in them. “And her servants, from the dangers of the night,”

Claire rolled her eyes. Alice just did have her fun. This for the first time irritated the leader in a good way. “I don’t need protection from a lowsy Knight,” she replied and stood up. “I can perfectly take care of myself,” playing into the pay full banter.

Alice rolled her eyes Claire was getting to her. “I bet you can, Claire hothead-redfield,”

Claire grinned even she tried her hardest Alice really had a charm when it wasn’t annoying. “Seriously? Hothead cause of the-“ she grabbed a lock of her hair. Showing Alice.

”No,” Alice answered. “No, because your actually violent and your easily angered,”

”If people like you weren’t as difficult. I wouldn’t feel the need to become a violet person,” she replied confidently. 

“And I wouldn’t feel the need to become a taunting lunatic to you. If you weren’t a difficult woman,”

Claire just rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m coming with you,” Claire said standing up infront Alice. Gave her a scowl and eyed her. She got real close to Alice. “You will not reject me,”

Alice peered down at the redhead who was close. Smiling. “Fine, let’s see if what you think of me and I know of you, is...accurate,” alice challenged.

”Your on,” Claire said face inches away from Alice. “But you don’t bet against me.” She said deep, sweet and husky.    . 

The blonde watched the redhead she knew exactly what she was doing or was about to happen.

Alice wasn’t going to back down by Claire’s remarks. She was going to use another type of technique. One she used very often. ”I wouldn’t want you to lose,” Claire made a sexy pouty mouth and battered her eyes.

Alice suddenly got distracted by the redhead’s changing behavior. Time slowed down. Claire was even more gorgeous up close. She was caught in those green blister, sparkling  eyes. Claire was the skin Alice was the splinter, stuck impossible to get out of. She then flickered to the moving lips. Claire was saying something but Alice ears blocked it out.

”You, don’t have a chance against me being right,” she smiled. 

Alice was still hazed, suddenly she felt that heat, tingle sensation. Was it Claire for looking at her like that? Or is it something else. When Claire smiled Alice was drawn in more. She watched at the close redhead’s face for a moment more until she felt Claire completely on her. Alice peered down at something she regretted instantly.

”Apparently, there is something more interesting to look at,” Claire had perked up her upper body. Making her breast be felt by Alice’s chest. She put both her hands on the blonde’s biceps on either side. The leader knew she had her beauty, charms, smarts to distract certain unstandable people, though using her body to prove a point was going to be easy with Alice.

Alice who was mesmerized by this all gulped hard and felt herself sweat her hands getting wet. She became paralyzed. Was she nervous? Shit! Claire moved further except it wasn’t her body it was her face. More specifically her lips. Was, Claire gonna kiss her? Claire inches closer and closer, the blonde could feel her breath on her own lips. 

Alice then froze, Claire was following through. She couldn’t justify way the redhead had decided so. She unfroze quickly and stumbled back, the log tipping her back and falling.

”That’s a Check mark on inattentive,” Claire replied smiling proudly. Coming around the back of the log peering down at the fallen woman.

Alice who was surprised by the redhead’s watched her upside down. Her legs dangling over the log. “H-how, did you-“ 

”You have your ways I have...mine,” she replied.

”That wasn’t...fair you-“ Alice grunted out trying to get up. The redhead made her other move and sat on the blonde to keep her from getting away. She put a knife at the woman throat under her. 

Alice put her hands in surrender and smiled. “Don’t, do anything you’ll regret, princess,”

She wasn't gonna actually slit Alice’s throat she just liked the feeling of having the blonde under her control well a bit.    “I won’t, kill you yet-“

”So, your planning on to?”

”Yes.” For a moment the redhead appeared and sounded serious. It didn’t faze the blonde. “But, until then, You could work for a guard dog or undead bait,” she pretended to think. “Maybe, one of my many servants?”

”Is that so?” Alice raised a questioning brow. “So, what i’m hearing, is that you need me?,” Alice smiled deeply.

Claire watched her for a moment Alice was persistent to be unfazed. The fun banter was gone. “Yes.” She admitted even though she knew Alice wasn't needed. At least not in Claire’s use of people. “You need to be more careful...be more- grounded,” Claire was serious.

Alice took the hint that the leader wasn’t gonna continue with playful lashes. “I, didn’t know you cared, redfield,” Alice replied. She was half serious. She grinned but didn’t smile.

”I’m serious!,” Claire said smile fading from her face. Alice doing the same thing as Claire dug the knife a little further into her throat. Alice could feel the blade begging to puncture. “I don’t, care for you,” it came out harsh but it was true, at least that’s what it felt like. “I care for my people’s lives. You have inhabited a recklessness behavior from god know’s from what?!.”

Alice didn’t like what this has become into. “Claire, I’m not having this conversation again. Get off -“ she tried to say but was cut off.

”No, your secretive life that you've lead in the past, could wind up hurting my people!” Claire drugged her knees deeper into the sand. “I need to know what actually!,” she softened her tone. “What happened to you?.

Alice looked away, Claire would never understand just like most people. “I’ll make sure to cut my self off, from you and your people if it gets to that,”

Claire decided to let it go for now. She didn’t want to fight with the blonde while they were in this position. It didn’t seem to threatening. ”If you do...I’ll be the one to cut you off,” Claire said. It wasn’t a threat but it didn’t make it any less true. She removed her knife.

Alice nodded. “Fine,” Alice got up to her feet leaving the redhead on the sand. She started to walk away.

Claire called after her. “Where are you going?,” Claire crossed her arms over her stomach it was getting chilly. She rubbed her arms. 

Alice stopped but didn’t turn around.     “I offered to take first watch,” she said before starting into a walk again. That’s exactly what Alice did. The redhead just watched her leave.


End file.
